


I could never be the same

by Savenkowa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alpha Derek, Angst and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savenkowa/pseuds/Savenkowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они просто спасают и спасаются.<br/>Потому что один из них - якорь, а второй - его волк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

— Горячий кофе и вкусные пончики, волчара!

Дерек накрывает голову подушкой и рычит сквозь зубы. Честное слово, он не хочет задумываться, что этот гиперактивный щенок делает у него в лофте с самого утра.

В ноздри забирается запах ароматного американо и Дерек проклинает весь мир, когда сдергивает с себя одеяло одним рывком и поднимается с кровати. Нашаривает первые попавшиеся джинсы и босыми ступнями шлепает по холодному полу с твердым намерением вышвырнуть Стилински вон и поспать хотя бы ещё час.

Он застает мальчишку у себя на кухне. Тот подвывает под нос песню Ланы Дель Рей (не спрашивайте, откуда Дерек вообще знает, кто это такая) и вертит тощими бедрами в широких джинсах, копошась в кухонной тумбочке в поисках посуды.

— Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь, Стилински? — рыкает он и преодолевает расстояние между ними за несколько секунд.

Стайлз комично подпрыгивает, а затем широко лыбится, когда видит Дерека.

— Хэй, волче, ты уже проснулся. Как раз вовремя, чтобы позавтракать лучшими пончиками Калифорнии. Я просил сделать специально для тебя с только забитым кроликом, но кондитер сказал, что он не сочетается с пудрой и…

Дерек закатывает глаза и давит в себе порыв приложить Стилински носом о столешницу. Хмурится и цедит по слогам:

— Я-спросил-какого-хрена-ты-здесь-делаешь.

Мальчишка передергивает плечами и запрыгивает на стул. На стул, на котором обычно сидит Дерек. Сохранять хладнокровие всё тяжелее.

— Хотел поблагодарить тебя за вчерашнее, — прокашливается он и обтягивает рукава ярко-синей толстовки.

Дерек хмурится сильнее и складывает руки на груди. Взгляд мальчишки тут же устремляется на слегка красноватые царапины на левом боку, которые не успели ещё полностью затянуться.

— Не стоит, — холодно отзывается Дерек. — В следующий раз попытайся не совать нос туда, куда не следует, чтобы другим не пришлось рвать жопу и спасать тебя.

Карие глаза отливают яростью, когда Стайлз жмет губы.

— Я не просил меня спасать. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, тот ебанутый на голову вендиго едва не разодрал на части Лидию. Я всего лишь перетянул его внимание на себя, чтобы у неё было время убежать.

Дерек сжимает челюсти и выдыхает, раздувая ноздри.

— Отлично. Если это всё — проваливай.

— Ты что, злишься на меня из-за того, что тот вендиго слегка поточил о тебя когти?

Просто сосчитай до десяти, Дерек. И желание прихлопнуть мелкого уебка пройдёт. Раз, два…

— Ты же крутой Альфа, чего тебе это стоит?

Три, четыре…

— В конце концов, ничего же страшного не произошло. Вендиго удалось поймать и теперь Дитон прикроет его в какой-то супер-тюрьме для мистических тварей. Глядишь, и для Питера местечко найдёт.

Пять, шесть…

Стайлз многозначительно шевелит бровями и хмыкает. Открывает коробку с пончиками и достаёт первый, посыпанный пудрой и политый карамелью.

Пончик шмякается на пол, отчего в разные стороны летят брызги джема, а пудра осыпается белым инеем, когда Дерек сгребает толстовку на плечах в кулак и стягивает Стайлза со стула.

— Эй, ты чего творишь? Дерек, блин, пусти! Совсем рехнулся, что ли?

Стайлз скребет его предплечья короткими когтями и несколько раз лягает носком кед по голеням. Хейл мужественно всё терпит и продолжает тащить тощее тело к металлическим дверям.

— Ебанутый волчара. Пусти, говорю!

Резким движением Дерек отодвигает дверь, удерживая Стилински, который вертится у него в руках, как червяк на крючке. Игнорирует удар локтем под дых и молча выпихивает Стайлза за порог.

— Совсем охренел? Хотя бы один пончик отдай.

Дерек наблюдает обозленное бледное лицо с красными пятнами на щеках еще некоторое время, пока дверь со скрежетом не возвращается на прежнее место.

Он морщится от мигрени, что долбит виски и прикрывает глаза, упираясь локтями и лбом в холодный металл. По ту сторону всё еще стучит и орет Стайлз, не стесняясь в выражениях и советах, куда Дереку стоит засунуть пончики.  
Хейл тихо рычит и так и замирает, когда по обонянию бьет запах Стилински с собственных же ладоней. Он открывает глаза и хмурится, а затем почти невесомо ведет носом по ладони. Полностью пропахла Стайлзом — терпкий аромат молодого тела, азарта, кондиционера для белья и лавандового мыла.

Дерек тихо офигивает со своего поведения и от того, как внутри вдруг вскидывает лохматую голову волк, тоже принюхиваясь к запаху Стайлза.

Он резво отталкивается от двери и, пропуская мимо ушей ругательства мальчишки по ту сторону, направляется обратно на кухню, ожесточенно стирая о джинсовую ткань на бедрах въевшийся запах.  
А волк внутри него продолжает принюхиваться. И, кажется, он находит аромат Стайлза весьма интересным. Что чертовски пугает Дерека, потому что это ненормально. Совсем не нормально.

***

 

— Хм, пахнет яростью и гиперактивным подростком. Лапушка Стайлз забегал?

Питер вальяжно заходит в лофт, закинув кожаную куртку за плечо и иронично кривя уголки губ.

Дерек его игнорирует, уткнувшись носом в книгу, которая повествует о нелегкой жизни клана Стэмперов*. На самом деле, чтение его всегда странно успокаивает и помогает собрать мысли в одну кучу и немного разгрузить мозг. Но не сегодня. Сегодня он взбешен до чёртиков и совсем не настроен выслушивать очередной философский монолог дяди. К тому же рана, причиненная вчерашним вендиго, до сих пор жжет и пощипывает, что не может не беспокоить его.

— Слышал, вчера ты имел дело с одним очаровательным сверхъестественным существом.

Хейла-старшего, кажется, ни сколько не коробит молчание племянника. Он мягким шагом приближается к нему и садится в кресло напротив, не отводя от лица Дерека пристального взгляда пронзительных серых глаз.

Понимая, что минута уединения нарушена, и почитать спокойно не удастся, Дерек опускает книгу, громко выдыхает и приподнимает брови. Как бы интересуясь, какого хрена Питеру нужно.

— Ну так как, племянничек? Подчищаешь за Неметоном или просто возишься с подростками, которые не в состоянии пересидеть худшие времена в своих уютных комнатушках?

— Что ты здесь забыл, Питер? Если ты пришёл поговорить о вчерашнем, то можешь смело возвращаться обратно в свою квартиру и не есть мне мозг.

Питер фыркает и закидывает одну ногу на другую.

— Что плохого в том, что я о тебе забочусь? Как только я узнал, что ты вчера дрался с вендиго и он тебя ранил…

— Со мной всё в порядке, как видишь, — раздраженно обрывает Дерек. — Твой долг дяди исполнен, можешь уходить и оставить меня в покое.

Хейл-старший прищуривается.

— Я бы так не сказал. Рана всё еще беспокоит тебя, — он шевелит носом, принюхиваясь, и подается вперед. — Она не полностью зажила, не так ли? Не хочешь обратиться к Дитону за помощью? Может, он даст тебе какие-то зелья, которые помогут ускорить регенерацию.

— Я же сказал, всё в порядке, — мрачно вздыхает Дерек, потирая лоб.

— И ты не чувствуешь, что в городе вот-вот должно что-то произойти? Только не вздумай врать, Дерек. Я уверен, что волк внутри тебя так же встревожен, как и мой. Мы оба прекрасно знаем, что вендиго — всего лишь первый камушек из огромной груды камня, что движется на Бейкон-Хиллс.

В него упирается прямой взгляд Питера.

Дерек не станет врать, потому что он тоже чувствует. У него под кожей ползает ощущение, что вчерашний вечер всего лишь начало, пролог к чему-то большему. Намного большему и мощному, с которым они вряд ли в силах справиться. Похожее Дерек чувствовал, когда в городе появился Девкалион и его Стая. Это ощущение стало более острым, когда в городе объявился Дарак. Но сейчас оно достигло своего апогея. Неметон проснулся и он, как магнит, стягивает в свои сети разное сверхъестественное отродье, с которым не то, что истинный Альфа Скотт не встречался. С ним не хочет встречаться и сам Дерек.

— И что ты думаешь по этому поводу, племянничек? Не кажется ли тебе, что пора рвать когти из Бейкон-Хиллс? Здесь становится очень горячо, — Питер язвительно ухмыляется, но глаза остаются холодно-серьезными.

Дерек откладывает книгу на диван рядом с собой. Складывает пальцы в замок и ставит локти на колени, а на плечах натягивается тонкий свитер.

— Я не стану бежать, — отвечает он.

— Пока не станешь, — тянет Хейл. — А когда сюда следом за разными тварями начнут стягиваться охотники, которые срать хотели на то, что ужинаешь ты не человечиной, а обычной говядиной, тогда ты задумаешься о том, чтобы сбежать. Они захотят убить тебя, Дерек, можешь в этом не сомневаться. Потому что ты такое же сверхъестественное, которое тянется сейчас к Неметону как к величайшему источнику силы. И это дело времени, когда Бейкон-Хиллс превратится в поле боя. И пора бы тебе определиться, на чьей стороне ты хочешь драться.

***

 

— Мохнатая задница. Вышвырнул меня за дверь, как паршивого котенка, который насрал ему в тапки.

Скотт вскидывает брови в немой насмешке и, покачав головой, снова принимается нарезать огурцы.

Стайлз запихивает один кусок себе в рот и со злостью жует хрустящий овощ.

— Нет, я, блин, сегодня проснулся с самого утра, не смотря на то, что выходной, суббота и остальные дела, и поперся к нему с кофе и пончиками. А он меня даже слушать не стал.

МакКол выдыхает и откладывает нож.

За окном субботний вечер и у них со Скоттом и отцом сегодня семейный ужин. Мелисса на дежурстве, поэтому Стайлз пригласил Скотта к ним домой. К тому же, на ноутбуке уже ждёт новый «Хоббит».

— Успокойся, Стайлз. Чего же ты ждал от Дерека?

Стайлз супит брови и ковыряет ногтем облупившийся угол стола.

— Не знаю. Что-то наподобие: «Спасибо за завтрак, Стайлз. И нет, я не злюсь, что из-за тебя мне едва не снял скальп вендиго», — бормочет он.

Скотт многозначительно посматривает на него. Вздыхает и постукивает ладонью по плечу.

— Забей, Дерек уже, наверное, и забыл обо всём этом.

— А ты бы забыл, если бы из-за меня чокнутый вендиго почти сделал тебе харакири?

МакКол поджимает губы и снова берется нарезать огурец.

— Не ищи себе проблем на ровном месте, бро. И давай уже режь томаты. Я не нанимался готовить ужин в одиночку.

Стилински хмуро зыркает на друга, но всё-таки берется за томаты и тащит их к раковине.Открывает кран и нехотя моет красную кожуру.

— Были новости от Дитона? — спрашивает, чтобы отвлечься.

Скотт пожимает плечами и рассеяно хмурится.

— Сказал, что с вендиго разобрался и мы можем за него не переживать.

— Это хорошо, что разобрался. А то попадись он мне снова…

Он ловит на себе скептический взгляд Скотта.

— И не сомневайся, дружище. Если бы с головы Лидии упал хотя бы один рыжий волосок, я собственноручно натянул бы ему глаза на задницу.

МакКол хмыкает и усмехается.

— Я и не сомневаюсь.

А Стайлз почему-то снова вспоминает Дерека, который так вовремя появился и спас его шкуру. Если бы не этот хмурый волчара, кто его знает, может Стайлз лежал бы сейчас в морге с тем несчастным сторожем.

Вместе они доделывают салат, достают из кастрюли спагетти и тащат всё это на стол. Через пятнадцать минут домой возвращается шериф, и они садятся ужинать. Когда он спрашивает, что они знают об убийстве сторожа в городском парке, оба делают вид, что им ничего неизвестно. Шериф не верит ни единому их слову.

***

 

Луна поблескивает на небе серебристым шаром, отбрасывая мутные блики на, влажный от прошедшего совсем недавно дождя, асфальт.

Воздух прохладный и сырой; пахнет землей, листьями и слегка бензином. Стайлз кутается в мягкую куртку и согревает дыханием озябшие пальцы.

Прошла всего неделя со случая с вендиго и вот они опять на охоте. На этот раз — в лесу с чернеющими кронами деревьев. Им позвонил Дитон и сказал, что засёк какое-то странное существо на границе леса с Бейкон-Хиллс. Как только Неметон снова ожил, друид установил несколько магических сигнализаций, чтобы обнаружить незваных гостей, которые не прочь подпитаться силами Неметона, а потом и жителями города.

Скотт вместе с Айзеком, Эллисон, Лидией и Арджентом отправились в гущу леса, оставив Стайлза ждать на трассе Дерека и зомби-дядюшку. Не то, чтобы они хотели их помощи. Просто Лидия снова сорвалась на крик банши, а это не предвещало ничего хорошего, поэтому лишние когти и клыки им не помешают.

Камаро Хейла появляется в поле видимости, когда мобильник Стайлза показывает время 11:45, то есть через пятнадцать минут после звонка Скотта. Удивительная пунктуальность, ничего не скажешь.

Стилински чувствует, как сердце взрывается в груди одним мощным толчком, когда авто останавливается и из него показывается Дерек Хейл собственной персоной. Он всё списывает на их утреннее общение, когда его самым наглым образом вышвырнули за дверь. Воспоминание придает спасительной злости и когда Дерек приближается к нему вместе с Питером, который растягивает губы в ухмылке, Стайлз скрещивает руки на груди и задирает подбородок, смотря с вызовом.

— Сам сын шерифа встречает нас, — мягко произносит Питер, хищно улыбаясь. — Племянничек, какая честь, не правда ли?

Дерек игнорирует его, лишь сводя брови на переносице в привычном хмуром жесте. На нем неизменная кожанка, тёмные джинсы и жесткая щетина, как у любого охуенного мужика. Он бросает тяжелый взгляд в сторону Стайлза.

— Где Скотт?

Стайлз тоже хмурится, сильнее сжимая руками грудную клетку.

— В лесу. Они напали на след какой-то твари и теперь вместе с Арджентами пытаются её поймать.

— А ты почему здесь, лапушка? Маленький ещё играть во взрослые игры?

— Иди на хер, Питер, — вытягивает средний палец, но не сводит взгляда с Дерека. Тот раздувает точеные ноздри, принюхиваясь. Мельком косится на Стайлза, морщит нос, отфыркиваясь, а затем и вовсе отворачивается в сторону леса.  
Охереть. Это что было сейчас? Тонкий намек, что от него плохо пахнет? Стайлз кривится и хочет дать Дереку подзатыльника по иссиня-черной макушке. Совсем рядом хмыкает Питер и качает головой.

— Ну, чего встали. Пойдём охотиться или что. Давно я кости не разминал, — подмигивает Стайлзу и хрустит шеей.

— Смотри, а то скрутишь свою старческую шею. А хотя нет, продолжай.

— Смотри, чтобы твою не скрутили, дорогуша, — угрожающе скалится Питер и показательно выпускает когти.

Стайлз невольно вздрагивает, но не пятится. Мысленно жалеет, что не захватил с собой из джипа биту, чтобы дать по зубам оборзевшему в край оборотню.

— Питер, — это Дерек. Даже не оборачиваясь, одергивает родственничка, сверкая красными угольками глаз куда-то вглубь леса.

— Вот-вот, слушайся Дерека. В отличие от тебя, он — Альфа, — бьет по больному и наблюдает, как вытягивается от ярости лицо Питера. О, это бесценно. Уголки губ дергаются в самодовольной улыбке.

— А ты заткнись, Стайлз, — добавляет Дерек и плавно движется через трассу к лесу.

Питер ухмыляется и следует за ним.

Стилински закатывает глаза, посылая их к чертям, и плетется за Питером. А пока никто не видит, пальцами зацепляет ворот куртки и тянет к носу, принюхиваясь.

 

Стайлз не решается звонить Скотту, чтобы не спугнуть добычу, если он где-то рядом с ней.

Хейлы движутся почти синхронно и бесшумно, в то время как Стилински успевает два раза наступить на ветки, отчего они с хрустом переламываются, три раза зацепится за камни, которые почему-то находит только он и Дерек раздраженно подхватывает его за капюшон куртки, не давая шмякнуться лицом в сырые листья. Стайлз бормочет благодарности, а Питер не упускает возможности ехидно это прокомментировать, за что получает в ответ убийственные взгляды.

Они в лесу уже двадцать минут, но что странно — ничего подозрительного не происходит. Ни рыка, ни воя, ни звуков драки нет; где-то неподалеку ухает сова, а в листьях шуршат насекомые.

Кеды Стайлза промокли насквозь, а через тонкую куртку пробирается влажный холод. Идея рвануть в осенний лес, накинув на себя первые попавшиеся вещи, больше не кажется такой хорошей.

Дерек идёт совсем рядом, едва ли не соприкасаясь со Стайлзом плечом, сосредоточенно всматриваясь в неровные угольные тени впереди. У Стилински ощущение, что его ведут под конвоем. Но так же он понимает — Хейл таким образом его защищает. Это, конечно, мило с его стороны, насколько вообще милым может быть Дерек, но в то же время жутко бесит. Стайлзу надоело, что все считают его слабым подростком. Это они просто не видели, как он с битой обращаться умеет.

Ближайшие пятнадцать минут опять же ничего не происходит. Питер предлагает возвращаться обратно каждые сто метров, а Дерек всё время крутит головой, пытаясь уловить запахи кого-то из Стаи. Стайлз то и дело посматривает на телефон, не звонил и не писал ли Скотт или Лидия. Пока пусто.

А потом, когда они проходят почти половину леса, где-то с юга доносится хриплое рычание, за которым следует яростный скулёж. Дерек и Питер пересматриваются и, не сговариваясь, бегут в ту сторону, на ходу обращаясь. Стайлзу остается бежать за ними, молясь всем богам, чтобы со Скоттом и остальными всё было хорошо.

Он никогда не был выдающимся атлетом, поэтому уже через несколько сотен метров, чувствует, как легкие горят и плавятся, а горло дерет сухой кашель. Хейлов уже и след простыл: Стайлз слышит только единичное рычание, доносящееся к слуху мелким ветром. Но он всё равно продолжает бежать, скользя ступнями по мокрым стелькам кед. У него на это две причины: первая — скулёж, который он слышал всего несколькими минутами ранее, подозрительно похож на скулеж Скотта, вторая — он один в лесу и это до усрачки страшно, а ещё между деревьями может красться очередная тварь. И Стайлз бежит со всех ног, наплевав на то, как полыхают напряженные мышцы.

Ко всему прочему начинает моросить дождь, который крупными холодными каплями разбивается о макушку и заползает за шиворот. Земля, усыпанная листьями, становится скользкой и вязкой. Стайлз изредка поскальзывается, но вовремя хватается за стволы деревьев, удерживая равновесие.

Он, кажется, потерялся. Место, где Стайлз оказался, совсем ему не знакомо, деревья и кусты все как один — не различить, куда идти дальше. За стуком дождя о листву не расслышать ни единого звука. Вода заливает рот и глаза, а у Стайлза, похоже, начинается приступ паники. Он останавливается и судорожно осматривается по сторонам, приводя в порядок сбившееся дыхание. В лесу совсем темно, луна спряталась за дождевыми тучами и Стайлз не видит дальше трех шагов. Наверное, лучшим решением было бы позвонить кому-то из Стаи, но Стилински уверен, что им сейчас не до него. Заорать и позорно звать на помощь не позволяла гордость. Его не нужно спасать. Он в состоянии сам выбраться из леса. А то, что в этом месте он никогда не бывал, может быть лишь обманкой зрения из-за стресса. Нужно всего лишь успокоиться и собраться с мыслями.

Стайлз решает просто идти дальше. Рано или поздно он должен куда-нибудь выйти, как вдруг слышит хруст метрах в пяти от себя. Лихорадочно оборачивается, вытирает ладонями лицо от потеков воды, которая продолжает лить из разверзнутого неба. И видит. Золотые отблески зрачков в темноте; пар, что вырывается из раскаленной пасти.

В голове ещё проносится мысль: «Чёрт возьми, почему именно я всегда попадаю в дерьмо?», а неизвестная тварь уже рвет к Стайлзу, сотрясая своим рычанием воздух.

Он поскальзывается на октябрьских листьях и тоже несется прочь. Ливень не прекращается и Стайлз утопает в грязи. Бежать быстро у него не получается и совсем скоро преследователь догоняет его, мощной лапой приземляется ему на спину и Стайлз кубарем летит вниз, растягиваясь на куче каких-то веток.

Он морщится от боли и от того, как ветки вжимаются в кожу через одежду. А через секунду его вздергивают за волосы, приподнимая вверх. Возле ушной раковины слышится тяжелое, хриплое дыхание, которое отгоняет кровью и, кажется, его обнюхивают. Твою мать, это чудище действительно обнюхивает Стилински, когтями скользит по грудной клетке, словно измеряет сердцебиение. Стайлзу сейчас пиздец как страшно, поэтому оно ревет набатом даже где-то в висках.  
Стайлз сглатывает и хочет шевельнуться, но чудище рычит и притягивает его ближе, а острые, как лезвия когти с треском рвут совсем новую куртку.

Он сжимает губы и говорит:

— Извини, чувак, но ты не в моём вкусе. 

Существо за его спиной снова рычит и в этом рычании он вдруг разбирает кое-что — отрывистое слово, произнесенное сипло и протяжно.

— Эмиссар.

Стайлз не успевает переспросить, что вообще несет это существо, когда чувствует, как оно неожиданно отпускает, расцепляя когти. Точнее, его с силой оттаскивают. Стилински оборачивается, набирая в легкие побольше воздуха и видит Дерека, который щелкает челюстями и за шею отволакивает от него что-то черное, гибкое и небольшое. Это существо не похоже на обычных оборотней. Хотя у него тело человека, всё лицо его покрыто шерстью, а зрачки в глазах вертикальные, как у котов.

Он всё еще не может прийти в себя, когда чьи-то сильные руки обхватывают его за плечи и уводят. Стайлз сопротивляется, пытается вырваться из стальной хватки, потому что он не может вот так бросить Дерека.

В ноздри бьет знакомый аромат Лайт Блю.

— Ты ему не поможешь, лапушка, — запыхавшийся голос Питера. — Он справится сам.

— Что это вообще за хрень? — хрипит Стайлз и опять оборачивается, чтобы заметить Скотта, что появился, словно из ниоткуда, и теперь они вместе с Дереком скручивают существо, что шипит и ворочается в их руках.

— Это нагваль. Оборотень-ягуар.

Стайлз смотрит на Питера во все глаза. Дождь всё еще идет и идеальную прическу Хейла смыло водой. Волосы неровными прядями прилипли ко лбу, а крупные капли скатываются по лицу.

— Нагваль, — повторяет Стилински и качает головой, нервно улыбаясь. — Может, ещё оборотень-собака есть? Или оборотень-лягушка? Я бы посмотрел.

Питер хмыкает и приподнимает густые брови.

— А как тебе оборотень-журавель?

Стайлз тупо ржет, не понимая, то ли это из-за пережитого испуга или ему действительно смешно представить чувака с журавлиным клювом.

— Ты головой не сильно ударился? — спрашивает Хейл, иронично ухмыляясь.

— Меня только что обнюхивал оборотень-ягуар, которому я, кажется, пришёлся по вкусу. Поверь, шишка на голове меня волнует меньше всего.

— Немудрено, что обнюхивал. Это же самка, — вполне безразлично отзывается Питер.

Стайлз снова на него таращится.

— Самка?

— Ну да, самка. Её парня мы поймали несколькими минутами ранее, а она успела сбежать и напала на лакомый кусочек в виде тебя.

— Охуеть, эти твари теперь парами к Неметону добираются?

Питер становится странно серьезным. Убирает руку от его плеча и проводит ею по мокрым волосам, зачесывая назад.

— Это только начало, дорогуша. Молись, чтобы они не начали добираться целыми семьями. И почему-то мне кажется, что ждать осталось недолго.


	2. Chapter 2

— У тебя что, молока нет?

Пусть это будет сон. Просто кошмарный сон.

— Чувак, ты что, ничего кроме мяса не ешь? А как же здоровая пища?

Дерек его прибьет. Схватит за шкирку и размажет по стенке.

Он рычит, подрывается на ноги, цепляя когтями простыни и идёт, почти бежит, на кухню. И ох, как Дерек не завидует щенку сейчас. Будить волка после полнолуния, после драки с двумя оборотнями-нагвалями — это самая худшая идея из всех возможных. У него ноют мышцы, раскалывается голова и гиперактивный псих последний человек, которого он хочет видеть с утра.

Его громкие шаги отбиваются маршем в ушах, а совсем рядом слышится очередное завывание щенка. На этот раз, это одна из песен Arctic Monkeys. Чёрт бы его побрал.

Дерек врывается на кухню, подобно взбешенному торнадо. Сверкает пурпурными радужками прямиком на мальчишку, что жует бекон (его, блять, бекон) за две щеки. Кухонный столик забит кофе, пончиками и пиццей. Хейл сжимает челюсти и делает резкий шаг в сторону Стилински. Тот как раз оборачивается и лыбится, но тут же дергается, когда цепкие пальцы хватают его за плечо и впечатывают в холодильник, отчего в нём со звоном сталкиваются бутылки виски (чёртов Питер).

Стайлз шумно проглатывает бекон и таращит на него карие блюдца.

— Ты чего?

— Это ты чего? — гаркает Дерек. — Что ты опять здесь делаешь?

— Принёс завтрак, — отвечает обыденно.

Хейл мысленно чертыхается. В этот момент волк вдруг поднимает голову и плавно потягивается, разминая затекшие мышцы и принюхиваясь. Дерьмо. Он почти толкает Дерека вперед, чтобы провести носом по незащищено открытой шее, где как заведенная бьется жилка под бледной кожей. Запах Стилински слишком яркий и интенсивный, чтобы его игнорировать. Бекон, опять это лавандовое мыло, немного бензин, свежий воздух и кондиционер для белья. Дерек не дышит, когда отталкивает Стайлза от себя и едва не отскакивает от него, чувствуя, как глаза снова наливаются красным, а волк внутри него рычит и недовольно клацает пастью из-за того, что его ослушались.

Стилински смотрит странно, открыв рот и тяжело дыша.

— Ты же не хотел только что перегрызть мне глотку?

Дерек не отвечает. Он и сам тяжело дышит, пытаясь утихомирить сорвавшегося с цепи волка.

— Откуда у тебя ключ? — спрашивает, а под кожей движутся желваки.

— Сделал дубликат, — щенок нагло улыбается и пожимает плечами, спрятав ладони в карманы ярко-красной толстовки. — Давно уже. Я думал, ты догадался.

Дерек закатывает глаза и только чудом удерживает себя, чтобы не рвануть к Стилински, перевернуть его верх ногами и вытрясти ключ. Но волк внутри только этого и добивается, поэтому он отступает ещё на шаг, упираясь ладонью в столешницу.

— И какого хрена ты его сделал?

— Чтобы была возможность попасть в лофт, если понадобится, что за глупые вопросы.

Хейл качает головой и проводит ладонями по помятому от недосыпа лицу. Ему даже лень опять прикладывать мальчишку затылком о стенку.

— Милые штаны, кстати.

Дерек вскидывает глаза на ядовито ухмыляющегося мальчишку. Скрипит зубами и протягивает с рычанием.

— Ещё одно слово — вырву нахрен трахею.

Стайлз хмыкает и снова мельком косится на его пижамные штаны. Деловито плюхается на стул и подтягивает к себе пластиковый стакан с кофе. Снимает крышку и разрывает пакетик с сахаром.

— Ты что, здесь собрался завтракать? — у Дерека реально заканчивается терпение. Он честно не понимает, за какие грехи щенок увязался за ним.

— Разве не видно? — кривит он уголки губ и щедро сыпет сахар в кофе.

— Стайлз, вали домой.

— Эй, добавь в свой ежедневный рацион хмурожопости и раздражительности хотя бы немного вежливости, — Стилински громко отхлебывает кофе и нервно качает ногой в воздухе. Наглая рожа становится неожиданно серьезной, и Дерек невольно хмурится, усаживаясь на стул напротив.

— Ты не хочешь объяснить мне, почему ты опять приперся в лофт с самого утра?

Стайлз снова отпивает кофе и тыльной стороной ладони вытирает широкий рот.

— Ты вчера снова спас мою задницу, вот и…

— Стайлз.

Он мрачно вздыхает, жует нижнюю губу и поднимает на Дерека широко распахнутые глаза.

— Мне нужно с кем-то поговорить. И, блин, я сам охуеваю, что пришёл поговорить именно с тобой. Но…я здесь, так что…

С каждым скороговоркой произнесенным словом Стилински, Дерек хмурится всё сильнее.

— Тебе, наверное, интересно, почему я пришел к тебе со всем этим дерьмом, — Стайлз нервозно ухмыляется и отодвигает от себя кофе.

Дерек молчит. Ему действительно интересно, какого хрена он вообще обязан с ним говорить.

— В общем…Да, мы не всегда находили общий язык, но…И меня достает твоя страсть постоянно двигать мной по стенам или вот холодильникам, или мордой о руль…

Волк принюхивается к запаху беспокойства, паники и замешательства. Мальчишка не на шутку взволнован, хотя и сохраняет почти холодный вид.

— Стайлз, давай к делу, — обрывает он эмоциональный на грани трёп.

Стилински некоторое время прямо смотрит на него, обжигая взглядом карих радужек, а потом медленно кивает. Выдыхает, как бы собираясь с духом.

— Та горячая самочка нагваль, когда вчера терлась об меня, сладко прорычала мне на ухо «Эмиссар», прикинь? Может, это она Дитона занюхала или…ну, не знаю. Или может я неправильно понимаю значения этого слова, — он натянуто усмехается и ерошит отросшие волосы.

Дерек приподнимает брови. Эмиссар? Стилински — эмиссар? Нет, это определенно какая-то хрень. Этого просто не может быть. Да как в здравом уме бесбашенный подросток может стать советником Альфы?

— Думаю, она действительно могла …занюхать Дитона.

Ага, который был в десятках километров от леса. Конечно же, он не озвучивает эту мысль вслух, потому что слышит, как в груди Стайлза облегченно срывается на стук сердце.

— Вот и я так подумал, — кивает, как болванчик и снова притягивает стаканчик кофе к себе, грея о него ладони.

Дерек тоже тянется к своему и боковым зрением отслеживает довольную улыбку щенка.

— А эти…эмиссары…Они советники Альф, да? — спрашивает Стайлз вполне безразлично, но Дерек отчетливо слышит возбужденное сердцебиение.

— Советники, — кивает. И зачем-то продолжает говорить: — А ещё — их целители. Иногда эмиссар может вытащить оттуда, откуда сам волк себя вытащить не может.

— То есть, за мохнатую задницу прямиком из ада?

Дерек бросает на него один из фирменных «хмуроволчьих» взглядов. Стайлз же никак не реагирует, отхлебывая кофе. Хейлу хочется выбить чёртов стаканчик из рук, чтобы щенок перестал трахать его нежный слух.

— Можно и так сказать. Есть раны, с которыми может справиться только советник. Так же и яды, противоядия к которым есть только у него. Эмиссар — это большая ответственность. От него зачастую зависит жизнь членов Стаи почти так же сильно, как и от Альфы.

Стилински сводит брови на переносице и даже прекращает присасываться к кофе. Барабанит пальцами по отполированной столешнице.

— Эмиссаром быть ещё и опасно, да? То есть, если они такие крутые и от них зависит жизнь членов Стаи, то…

— Обычно советников стараются не трогать. У них есть некий иммунитет. К тому же, они знают неимоверное количество способов защитить себя и свое убежище от нежелательных гостей.

Кажется, Стилински это успокаивает. Но напрягает Дерека.

— Ты только это мне хотел рассказать?

Стайлз от неожиданности вздрагивает и отрывается от созерцания ладоней Дерека.

— Что? То есть, да. Всё.

А Дерек понимает, что он врёт.

— Никогда не пытайся обмануть оборотня, Стайлз. Если уже втянул меня в это дерьмо, так давай рассказывай всё до конца. Нет — тогда проваливай. У меня есть дела и поважнее.

Стилински дергает бровями и жмёт тонкие губы.

— Надеюсь, дела — это поход в супермаркет? Серьезно, волчара, нельзя так питаться. Твой уровень холестерина наверняка зашкаливает выше нормы.

— Выброшу за дверь.

Щенок сопит и хмурится.

— Ладно-ладно, понял.

Несколько секунд он молчит, а Дерек не давит на него. Захочет рассказать — расскажет. А нет…Так это и не его проблемы вовсе. Только волк в груди выжидающе залег и ловит каждое колебание настроения мальчишки. Что ужасно бесит Дерека.  
Стилински откашливается, скребет ногтями по пластиковому стакану и вдруг начинает говорить:

— Мне снятся кошмары. Ну, знаешь, что-то наподобие «Кошмаров на улице вязов». Только вместо очаровашки Фредди это разные твари. Причём меняются они каждую ночь. Могло бы быть весело, типа, как снятые собственным воображением ужастики. Сюжеты-то отличные, написать бы по ним сценарий, сам Хичкок бы обзавидовался…

— Стайлз.

Он затыкается и жует нижнюю губу. Дерек улавливает нотку страха в его запахе. От былого азарта не осталось и следа.

— Я вижу всех тех тварей, что мы поймали. И каждый раз всё это так реально…Словно, я там. И боль. Она тоже настоящая. Это всё хрень, я с тобой согласен, но…

Стайлз опять затыкается. На Дерека он не смотрит. Лишь сосредоточенно рассматривает узор на столешнице.

А Хейл наоборот угрюмо смотрит на него. Вглядывается в черные, загнутые на кончиках, почти девчачьи, ресницы, бледное лицо с тёмными вкраплениями родинок и искусанные от нервов губы. Стайлз выглядит хреново. И Дерек, кажется, понимает его. Он и сам не может нормально спать.

Когда молчание затягивается, а Дереку становится не по себе из-за длительного визуального изучения Стилински, он произносит:

— А ты не думал, что тебе снится всё это из-за того, что ты видишь подобное почти каждый день? И таким образом твой организм пытается справиться со стрессом?

Волчий бог, как же всё это странно. Хейл, успокаивающий Стилински. С ума сойти.

— Не думал, — мотает Стайлз головой. В карих глазах коктейль смятения и твёрдой уверенности. — Тут вот в чём хрень, Дерек. Я вижу этих тварей во сне ещё до того, как они появятся в Бейкон-Хиллс. Я как сраный Вольфганг Мессинг, сечешь? И это пиздец как стремает меня.

Дерек хмурится. Пытается унюхать вранье, но мальчишка говорит чистую правду.

— Ты уверен?

— Ага. На сто процентов. Как уверен в том, что на тебе спальные штаны.

Он пропускает последнюю реплику мимо ушей. Признания Стилински полностью выбивают его из равновесия. Слишком много информации для утра, когда твой мозг ещё толком не успел проснуться.

Проводит рукой по жесткой щетине и всё-таки отпивает горький, не сладкий кофе, который почти остыл. 

— И что ты об этом думаешь? — непривычно тихо спрашивает Стайлз.

Дерек бросает на него короткий взгляд.

— Думаю, что тебе об этом нужно поговорить с Дитоном, а не со мной.

Неожиданно, Стайлз зло стискивает губы и раздраженно смотрит в ответ.

— Послушай, мне не нужна вся эта возня, понимаешь? Я уверен, что со мной всё в порядке. И я думал, ты скажешь то же. Ты же самый рациональный из нас всех, чувак. Дитон даст мне какие-то травы от кошмаров и расскажет обо всем Скотту. У него и так проблем по горло. Сам понимаешь, он теперь истинный Альфа. Ещё и этот гребанный Неметон. И Эллисон, которая накинула взглядом на Айзека. В общем, ему не до старого друга.

Хейл удерживается, чтобы не ляпнуть, а какое собственно ему, Дереку, до всего этого дело, но благоразумно помалкивает. Что-то подсказывает ему, что щенок не совсем прав — с ним явно не всё в порядке. И если он пришёл к Дереку, то и сам прекрасно это осознает.

— Ну, чувак, не хочешь ничего сказать? Например, ты потихоньку сходишь с ума, Стайлз. Или, наоборот, у тебя всё в порядке и ты не чокнутый псих, который по ночам начнет резать кур для жертвоприношения. Скажи хоть что-нибудь.

Дерек морщит лоб. Стайлз продолжает пялиться на него, нетерпеливо стуча пальцами по столешнице.

— Сходи к Дитону. Пусть действительно даст тебе трав, чтобы ты мог нормально спать, — невозмутимо отвечает он.

Стилински фыркает и поднимается на ноги. Оправляет сбившуюся у ворота толстовку и поднимает рюкзак, что валяется на полу.

— Какой ценный совет. Сам бы не додумался.

— А чего ты ожидал? — взрывается в ответ. — Если ты хотел услышать от меня, что с тобой всё в порядке, тогда не туда обратился. Я не стану врать. У тебя есть проблемы и тебе лучше поговорить с тем, кто в этом хоть немного разбирается.

Щенок злобно щурится.

— Серьезно, Дерек? С каких пор тебя вообще волнует моё состояние?

Хейл тоже поднимается на ноги, едва не опрокидывая кофе.

— Кто сказал, что волнует? — рычит он.

Стайлз иронично усмехается.

— Так я и подумал.

А затем разворачивается и быстрым шагом идёт к выходу, что-то бормоча себе под нос.

— И всё же сходи к друиду! — кричит Дерек ему в спину.

Стилински не разворачиваясь, показывает ему средний палец, а через секунду громко задвигает за собой дверь.

Хейл всерьез задумывается над тем, чтобы сменить замок.

***

 

Нет, он определенно магнит для сверхъестественных тварей.

Стайлз может выступать в роли приманки. Как сыр в мышеловке для мышей. Он — как лакомый кусочек мяса для всех чудищ, которые стягиваются к Неметону.

Его только что со всей дури приложили затылком о металлический шкафчик и подожгли левую штанину джинсов. Тварь оказалась не простой.

Пока Стайлз лихорадочно размахивает снятой толстовкой в попытке потушить пламя, Айзек грозно рыкая, дерется с этим недо-драконом-оборотнем. Дитон сказал, что это моколе. Стайлз ответил, что на оборотня-журавля ему было бы посмотреть интересней.

На территории школы он оказался первым. Он понятия не имел какого хрена этот моколе поперся именно сюда, пока не увидел того у хранилища Хейлов. Из оружия у него была бита, пропитанная аконитом и горстка рябины. Скотт опаздывал. Наверняка снова какие-то проблемы с Эллисон, которые уже затрахали Стайлза до печенок. В каком-то роде, он счастлив, что любовь к Лидии у него не заходит далее: «Я обожаю её волосы, Скотти. Я мог бы писать им оды или хокку, что более реально». Вся эта хрень с отношениями, которые только выматывают силы и жрут нервы не для него.

Как так случилось, что чудище его заметило и, щелкая челюстями, из которых валил самый натуральный огонь (на этом моменте Стилински действительно прихуел), бросилось на Стайлза, он не успел понять. Забыв о бите и рябине, он начал удирать со всех ног. Это у него, к счастью, получалось лучше всего. Несколько раз языки пламени пролетали совсем близко, обжигая раскаленным воздухом, но Стайлз вовремя уворачивался (опять же, спасибо, тренер Финсток).

В помещение школы он залетел на всех парах, скользя подошвами кед по отполированному полу. Чешуйчатый очень скоро нагнал его, схватил за барки и два раза хорошенько приложил им о стены, счесывая скулу и подбородок. Стайлз тоже не остался в долгу. Единожды ему удалось дать битой по покрытой каменной чешуёй роже. Но повезло ему только раз. Бита была успешно выбита из его рук и откинута на добрый десяток метров. Моколе снова поровнял им металлические дверцы шкафчиков, ещё и плюнул в него струей огня, уёбок. Вот тогда и появился Айзек, перетягивая всё драконье внимание на себя. Стайлз не жаловался, что его променяли на кудрявого оборотня.

Повсюду сверкают ленты пламени, а ему наконец-то удаётся потушить огонь. Голень жжёт адски, будто его заклеймили раскаленным металлом. Подобное Стайлз уже чувствовал, и теперь это напоминает грёбанное дежавю. Он осторожно подкатывает джинсы, вдыхая на полные ноздри запах горелого мяса. В горле стоит желчный ком, а он, морщась, смотрит на красный, лопнувший пузырь кожи с тёмно-бордовыми обгорелыми краями. Ему кажется, что от болевого шока он просто вырубится в эту же секунду, когда он слышит запыхавшийся голос Скотта совсем рядом:

— Стайлз, дружище, ты как?

Рана щиплет и словно протыкается миллионами заточенных, обжигающих иголок.

— Отлично. Заебись просто, — хрипит Стайлз и упирается ладонями в пол, чтобы подтащить тело и сесть повыше.

Тут же чувствует руки Скотта, которые обхватывает его бока, и тащат вверх.

— Прости. Я старался успеть как можно скорее, но…

Он затыкается и виновато смотрит на него щенячьими глазами.

Стайлз едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза и не отвесить тому смачный подзатыльник.

— Всё нормально, чувак. Иди, надери задницу этому чешуйчатому, — он тянет губы в усмешке и похлопывает Скотта по плечу.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает он.

Но Стайлзу не приходится отвечать. В двух метрах от них скулит Айзек и Скотт тут же вскакивает на ноги, бросаясь в самый ворох драки.

Хотел бы и Стилински поступить так же. Но сил его хватает только на то, чтобы попытаться вскарабкаться по стене и подняться хотя бы на одну ногу. Если сильно подфартит — найти рябину и затолкать моколе в глотку. Пакетик с ней выпал ещё тогда, когда он поцеловался с какой-то из стен. В ночном полумраке вряд ли ему уже удастся его найти.

— Совсем идиот, Стилински?

Стайлз узнает раздраженное рычание возле себя и поворачивает голову к Дереку, который присел на корточки и играет желваками на щеках. Мягкий мрак делает его устрашающим, бросая темные тени на острые скулы и линию челюсти; радужки глаз сверкают рубином.

Стайлз слабо усмехается и вскидывает брови.

— Хей, волче, рад тебя видеть. Какими судьбами? Выходил на вечернюю пробежку, чтобы размять лапы?

Дерек предупреждающе рыкает и подтаскивает за ворот футболки к своей разозленной волчьей морде. Стайлз против воли вздрагивает. Плохое дело злить оборотня. Даже, если это Дерек Хейл. Особенно, если это Дерек Хейл.

— Какого хрена ты пошел сюда один? — легко встряхивает его как нашкодившего щенка.

Стайлз раздраженно дергается, отпихивая от себя оборотня в мощную грудь, обтянутую мягким свитером. Но тут же кривится и воет сквозь зубы: джинсовая ткань задевает ожог.

Он откидывается назад, упираясь затылком в твёрдую поверхность, и прикрывает глаза. Ощущение такое, словно кто-то отдирает кусок мяса заживо.

А потом…Боль начинает исчезать. Стайлз чувствует чужие пальцы на голени, совсем близко к ране и содрогается, распахивая глаза. Мутным взглядом вглядывается в силуэт Хейла, который сидит возле него, уткнувшись одним коленом в пол. На его предплечье змеятся черные линии вен, а на лице застыло каменное выражение. Тонкие губы плотно сжаты, только угольные ресницы подрагивают.

У Стайлза ощущение, будто он обдолбался. Перед глазами плывет, и он почему-то успешно залипает на колючую щетину и тёмные волосы Дерека. Даже тянет пальцы, чтобы прикоснуться и на миг почувствовать себя тем счастливчиком, который погладил большого грозного волка и остался живым, но Хейл скалит белоснежные клыки и рычит:

— Не дергайся.

И он замирает, безвольно опуская руку на бедро. Хмыкает и качает головой.

— Обычно я представляю, что мою боль вытягивает сексуальная медсестричка в коротком белом халате, но ты тоже ничего. Ну, если закрыть глаза и включить воображение.

Дерек стреляет в него убийственным взглядом, убирая руку. Глаза у него опять светло-зеленые, а лицо бледнее обычного. Стайлз игнорирует покалывание и непривычный жар в том участке коже, к которому до этого прикасались пальцы Дерека.

— Вырву глотку и скормлю Питеру. Усёк?

— Он у тебя типа домашней животинки? Всё-всё, заткнулся, — Стайлз выставляет вперед руки, когда Хейл выпускает когти прямо перед его лицом.

— Объясни мне, какого чёрта ты оказался здесь совершенно один.

— Не обязан, — фыркает Стайлз.

Когти Дерека опять оказываются на опасном расстоянии от его лица.

— Не играй со мной, Стайлз.

— Может, потому что сюда направлялись мои друзья? — выгибает он бровь.

— Я думаю, потому что ты долбоёб. Но не в этом суть. Ты видел это?

Стилински сердито зыркает на него исподлобья и оглядывается по сторонам. Скотт, Айзек и подоспевший Питер загнали моколе в рябиновый круг Дитона, а Эллисон поджаривает его электрическим прутом. И для Стайлза это не удивление. Потому что он уже видел это. Ранее ночью.

Он опять оборачивается к Дереку. Тот взирает на него напряженно и ожидает ответа, хотя наверняка уже всё понял.

— Знаешь, у многих людей бывают дежавю, когда им кажется, что они уже видели и чувствовали это раньше. Так что давай не будем раздувать из этого проблему, особенно сейчас, когда в Бейкон-Хиллс творится пиздец, ладно?

— Ты поговорил с Дитоном?

Вот же упрямый волчара.

— Нет. И не собираюсь.

Дерек хмурит темные брови и говорит:

— Тогда с ним поговорю я.

У Стайлза от возмущения на секунду все слова застывают на языке. Его хватает только на:

— Отвали, Дерек. Это мои проблемы, не лезь.

Оборотень яростно щурится и рычит:

— С утра ты не думал, что это только твои проблемы, когда рассказывал мне.

Видит бог, Стайлз уже тысячу раз пожалел о своём утреннем визите.

— Иди на хер, — щетинится он. Сейчас он больше всего жалеет о том, что не может подняться на ноги и просто удрать, чтобы не видеть проницательных светло-зеленых глаз напротив.

Дерек шевелит челюстями и поднимается на ноги, отряхивая джинсы. Смеривает его хмурым взглядом.

— Тогда больше не суйся ко мне со своими проблемами, Стайлз.

Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы опять послать его, однако рядом нарисовывается до неприличия возбуждённый и радостный Питер.

— Лапушка, кто это тебя так? Папочка не учил тебя не играть с огнём?

Стилински кривится и по привычке посылает его с помощью среднего пальца.

— Стайлз, ты в порядке? — это Айзек.

У него слегка осмолённые на кончиках волосы и черные разводы на щеках. Выглядит он таким же возбужденным, как и Питер. Похоже, эти двое могли бы найти общий язык, скручивая всяких тварей.

— Всё в порядке. Спасибо, что спас, чувак.

Когда Стайлз снова смотрит в сторону Дерека, того уже нет. Он уверяет себя, что так даже лучше. Пусть катится к чертям, волчья рожа.

Но вот только не перестает всматриваться в окружающую темень в поисках красных радужек глаз, опираясь на Айзека и Питера, которые помогают ему подняться.


	3. Chapter 3

Дерек почти не удивляется, когда видит на своей кухне с самого утра Стилински, поглощающего его медовые хлопья с откуда-то взявшимся молоком.

Он приподнимает брови в немом вопросе какого-чёрта-ты-здесь-делаешь, садится напротив, упираясь локтями в столешницу и складывая пальцы в замок.

Мальчишка бледный, с темными кругами под глазами, карие глаза тусклые и воспаленные. Понятно, не спал.

— Если надумаешь меня выставить за дверь, я буду отбиваться. У меня с собой рябиновый спрей.

Хейл раздраженно выдыхает и склоняет голову вбок.

— Назови причину, почему я не должен этого делать.

На лице Стилински расплывается хитрая улыбка.

— Я купил тебе молоко. Круто, да?

Дерек закатывает глаза и тянется к хлопьям. Стилински тут же подрывается на ноги, бежит к полке с посудой, едва не наворачиваясь по пути, и тащит тарелку к Хейлу. Тот молча наблюдает за всем этим, не догоняя, то ли дать щенку подзатыльник, чтобы успокоился, то ли дождаться окончания представления.

Стилински по привычке напевает какой-то смутно знакомый мотив и насыпает хлопья в тарелку, затем заливая их молоком.

— Ты всё равно вернешь мне ключ, — говорит Дерек, когда довольный собой Стайлз усаживается на своё место. Зачерпывает ложкой хлопья и беспристрастно отправляет в рот.

Мальчишка делает вид, что ничего не слышит, хотя оборотень замечает ироничную ухмылку, пока тот склоняется к тарелке.

Дерек опять закатывает глаза и принимается за завтрак. Ладно, ключи потом отберет. Пусть поест, потому что волку внутри совсем не нравится усталость и слабость, что волнами накатывает от Стилински. Хейл невольно ведет носом, принюхиваясь: лавандовое мыло, мятный шампунь и много Аддерола. Последний запах настораживает его волка. Тот фыркает, мотая головой. Дерека он настораживает вдвойне.

— Прекращай глотать свои колеса, — произносит как-бы между прочим, не поднимая взгляда на напрягшегося вдруг Стайлза.

— У меня СДВГ, чувак. Я должен их принимать, — отвечает он, громко стуча ложкой по керамическому дну тарелки. — А ещё — они помогают мне заснуть.

Дерек трет подбородок и смотрит на Стилински. Тот упорно не смотрит на него в ответ, ковыряясь в тарелке.

— Видимо, больше не помогают. Выглядишь дерьмово. Ты хотя бы час спал?

Стайлз натянуто улыбается краешком тонких губ.

— Возможно.

— Тогда иди домой и выспись. Я не хочу, чтобы ты вырубился прямо здесь.

Взгляд напротив горячий и резкий. Стайлз хмыкает и потирает подушечками пальцев слегка опухшие веки.

— Волче, если бы я мог заснуть, я бы заснул — поверь.

— Сходи к Дитону.

— Отстань ты со своим Дитоном. У меня есть Аддерол.

Дерек непроизвольно сжимает челюсти и подается вперед.

— Твои таблетки — это не выход. Дело не в простой бессоннице.

— А в чём тогда, а? — вопросом на вопрос. Тон Стайлза вызывающий и острый.

И он злит Дерека. Потому что…Какого хрена? Почему он вообще заботится об этом малолетнем ушлепке? Какое ему дело до его проблем?

— Ты и сам знаешь в чём, — рычит Дерек, играя желваками. — Твои сны — не случайны. И всё, что происходит с тобой тоже не случайно. Неметон влияет на тебя.

— Срать я хотел на Неметон, — цедит Стайлз сквозь зубы и срывается на ноги.

Дерек остается сидеть, хмурясь. Перепады настроения щенка когда-нибудь доведут, и он размажет его по кухонной стенке, чтобы не бесил.

Стилински закидывает на плечо объёмный рюкзак цвета мокрого асфальта и решительно двигает к выходу.

В этот же момент открываются двери лофта с металлическим гулом, и Дерек едва удерживает утробное рычание. Чёрт возьми, его дом превратился в самый настоящий проходной двор.

— О, лапушка, уже убегаешь?

Дерек слышит едкий голос Питера и вынужденно направляется за Стайлзом. Утро становится всё интересней, чего уж там.

— И тебе советую, смерто-дядюшка. Хотя, если ты хочешь, чтобы тебе вытрахали мозги, тогда ты по верному адресу.

Питер лающе хохочет и когда Дерек появляется в поле его видимости, выразительно дергает бровями.

— В чём дело, племянничек? Ссора с парнем в самом разгаре? Мог бы предупредить, я бы пришел попозже.

— В следующий раз оторви ему голову, детка, чтобы он не воскрес, — говорит Стайлз, подмигивая Дереку.

Питер фыркает и качает головой. Дереку же хочется схватить обоих за шкирки, вытолкать прочь за дверь и побыть хотя бы несколько часов в тишине и покое.

Он раздраженно вздыхает и складывает руки на груди. Стайлз бросает на него быстрый взгляд, поправляет на плече рюкзак, салютует Питеру и сваливает по-английски.

Хейл-старший смотрит ему вслед, криво ухмыляясь до тех пор, пока не закрывается дверь.

— А ты зачем пришёл? — Дерек устало сжимает переносицу и плюхается в продавленное кресло.

Препираться ещё и с Питером, просто нет сил.

— Как хорошо, что времена меняются, да, Дерек? — вальяжно отзывается Питер и садится на диван, закинув ногу на ногу.

— Ты это о чём? — мрачно интересуется Дерек, наблюдая за тем, как Питер отряхивает от пыли дизайнерские ботинки. Дорогой лоск и ироничная ухмылка на тонких губах — неизменные атрибуты дядюшки Хейла.

— О том, как чудно и великодушно то, что посланников, приносящих плохие новости, больше не четвертуют и не пихают голову под гильотину.

В груди у Дерека холодеет.

— Давай только без лирических отступлений, Питер. Я сейчас не в настроении.

Хейл щелкает пальцами, словно что-то вспоминая.

— Точно. Ссора с парнем и всё такое.

— Питер.

— Прости, племянничек. Вы так мило смотритесь вместе.

Дерек рыкает, обнажая клыки.

— Я сказал, ближе к делу.

Питер нахально усмехается в ответ.

— Ладно. Буду тактичным и не стану спрашивать, что сынок шерифа забыл у тебя с самого утра. Тем более, есть проблемы и поважнее, — он проводит ладонью по густой темной шевелюре и сощуривает серые глаза. На лице не осталось и тени улыбки. — Ты тоже учуял их или нюх Альфы дает сбой?

Дерек хотел бы соврать, что ничего он не учуял и вообще, свалил бы ты отсюда Питер, но просто кивает. Поглаживает костяшки пальцев и чувствует, как сосредоточенно долбят его черепную коробку мысли.

— Ещё вчера вечером. Они явились следом за Моколе.

— Думаю, ты прекрасно помнишь, какие сделки заключают эти милые огнедышащие создания с другими оборотнями.

— Помню. И даже знаю, кто был их целью.

Он думал об этом всю ночь, почти не сомкнув глаз. Он думал об этом утром, разглядывая острые скулы и вздернутый нос.

Питер морщит лоб и кидает беглый взгляд в сторону двери.

Запах Стилински всё ещё витает в эфемерных молекулах воздуха.

— Лапушка? — брови Питера от удивления взмывают вверх. — Но зачем он нужен новой Стае?

— Он эмиссар без Стаи, — почти не размыкая губ, — а они Стая без эмиссара. Как думаешь, он им нужен?

— Ничего себе поворот, — озадаченно хмурится Питер, похлопывая себя по бедрам. — Ты уверен? То есть, Стилински — советник? Какой из него друид. Это всё равно, что представить тебя в юбке. Хотя, кто знает…

Дерек пропускает колкость мимо ушей. Питер прав — есть проблемы и поважнее. А новая Стая, заявившаяся в Бейкон-Хиллс, огромная проблема, что для него, что для Скотта. Похоже, новый Альфа имеет виды на город и его территорию, а так же на Стилински, который так не вовремя оказался советником.

— И что ты думаешь делать? Только не говори, что ты опять свяжешься с этими подростками.

— Я не собираюсь с ними связываться, — раздраженно отвечает Дерек. — Я просто должен предупредить Скотта.

— Зачем? Почему бы тебе просто не позволить тому Альфе разобраться с МакКолом? Не серчай, племянник, но ты Альфа без Стаи. Понимаешь, что это значит? Тебе не выстоять против новичка в Бейкон-Хиллс. И я думаю, что гораздо большей преградой для него есть Скотти. Если будешь сидеть тихо…

— Когда он разберется со Скоттом, он возьмётся и за меня, Питер, — обрывает его Дерек. — И я собираюсь объединиться с ним, чтобы разобраться с новым Альфой. Это всего лишь взаимовыгодный симбиоз.

— Твой взаимовыгодный симбиоз напоминает мне игру взрослого мужика с детками в песочнице. Ты им не нянька, но почему-то упорно продолжаешь расхлебывать их проблемы.

— Это и наши с тобой проблемы. Или ты хочешь присоединиться к новой Стае?

Питер сохраняет показное безразличие, откинувшись на кожаную спинку дивана.

— Я на стороне своей семьи, ты же знаешь. Моя семья это ты, Дерек. Так что, ответ очевиден.

— Если ты действительно на моей стороне, тогда помоги разобраться со всем этим. Как ты уже сказал, в одиночку против нового Альфы мне не выстоять.

***

 

Он не спал почти сутки. И это мерзкое чувство, Стайлз готов признаться. Когда в голове варится кисель из мозгов, черепная коробка давит, а глаза пекут так, будто их щедро засыпали солью и песком.

Знаете, одно дело, если ты просто не можешь заснуть, другое, когда тебе словно не позволяют. Только ты закрываешь глаза, а веки уже снова поднимаются, как будто кто-то нанизал их на леску, а теперь дергает. И это злит и пугает одновременно. Потому что быть гостем в собственном теле это страшно.

Стайлз чувствует себя выжатым досуха. Все силы уходят на то, чтобы едва переставлять ногами и открывать рот, отвечая на надоедливые вопросы. На него странно смотрят. Молчащий более пяти минут Стайлз Стилински — аномалия Бейкон-Хиллс. Стайлз даже не пытается отшутиться. У него один ответ: "Я в порядке" на обеспокоенные взгляды Скотта, на подозрительно-любопытные Лидии, на сочувствующие Элиссон. Пожалуй, единственный, кто его не бесит сейчас — Айзек. Тот не наседает на Стайлза с глупыми вопросами, просто говорит, что он выглядит как "обдолбанный торчок". Стилински посылает его на хер и на этом их содержательное общение заканчивается.

Стайлз далеко не дурак. Он прекрасно понимает, что дело не в банальной бессоннице. Доза Аддерола, которую вечером он в себя затолкал, способна приспать лошадь.

Мыслями он опять и опять возвращается к разговору с Дереком. И опять и опять убеждает себя прекратить это гиблое дело. Думать так много о Дереке Хейле, как думает о нём Стайлз — это уже не совсем нормально. А Стайлзу кроме недосыпа не хватало ещё забивать голову этим хмурым оборотнем.

С утра пораньше ноги сами понесли его к лофту. Стайлз пытался сопротивляться, но никогда ещё его интуиция не подводила и она почему-то упорно толкала к Дереку. Он видел только одно объяснение — Хейл другой. Не такой как Скотт, Эллисон, Айзек, прости Господи, Лидия. Дерек из тех, кто говорит то, что думает, не присыпая это перед подачей сахарной пудрой. Он может послать к чертям, а потом заслонить спиной от обезумевшего вендиго. Ладно, у него не в порядке с головой и с управлением гневом, но от него не будешь ждать ненужной жалости и утешения. А это как раз то, что нужно сейчас Стайлзу.

Когда ты так запутался во всем этом дерьме, что и лучика света не видно, должен быть человек, который хладно и трезво всё оценит, не поддаваясь эмоциям. Дерек как раз такой человек.

 

Занятия закончились и Стайлз с трудом отвязавшийся от Скотта, который присел ему на уши, рассказывая о проблемах с Эллисон, бредет по парковке.

Уличный воздух сырой, пропитан влагой; грязно-серые тучи затянули небо.

Стайлз плотнее запахивает куртку и мечтает об одном из шарфов Айзека. Погода на улице — дрянь. Промозглый ветер, моросящий ледяной дождь и ни единого намека на солнце.

Он видит Брауни и хочет поскорее забраться в джип, чтобы согреться. Быстрым шагов идет к нему, сжимая виски, которые кажется, сейчас расколются и из них вытекут его многострадальные мозги. У Стайлза странное ощущение. Он не может его объяснить. На ум почему-то приходит фильм "Шестое чувство" с Брюсом Уиллисом. Не хватало ещё и параноиком стать для полного комплекта свихнувшегося, потому что у него упорное ощущение, что за ним следят. Рехнуться, да?

Стайлз почти срывается на бег. Поправляет лямку рюкзака и на ходу оглядывается, убеждаясь, что за ним никто не идёт. Хочет с облегчением выдохнуть, но тут же врезается в чье-то твердое тело. Дыхание перехватывает и если бы не крепкие руки, ухватившие его за шиворот, Стайлз отскочил бы как бейсбольный мяч и плюхнулся задницей на асфальт.

— Какого хер…Дерек?

Перед ним действительно Хейл. Сжимает рот в узкую полоску, раздувает точеные ноздри и смотрит убийственно-тяжелым взглядом куда-то за спину Стилински. Один миг — и глаза оборотня загораются красным, а Стайлз открывает рот, потому что его бесцеремонно заталкивают за спину, едва не утыкая носом в черную кожанку.

— Совсем охуел, придурок? — сипит он, вырываясь из мертвой хватки, но тут же застывает.

Всего в трех шагах от них стоит самый настоящий оборотень. Радужки глаз налиты янтарем, а пасть морщится в оскале. У него грязно-русые волосы и впечатляющие клыки. Однако он уступает Хейлу по всем параметрам, начиная с роста и заканчивая мускулатурой. Оборотень это тоже понимает, потому что не спешит нападать. Пока только присматривается, слегка опустив голову и осторожно порыкивая.

Стайлз выглядывает из-за плеча Хейла, поскольку тот продолжает жать его к себе, что отзывается дискомфортом во всем теле Стилински. Его нос находится возле загривка Дерека и он против своей воли втягивает в ноздри резкий запах одеколона, древесной смолы и кожаной куртки. Его запястья словно застряли в тисках, хотя это всего-навсего пальцы Хейла.

— Эй, чувак, — шепчет он, чувствуя, как напрягается тело Дерека. — Может, отпустишь меня?

— Заткнись, Стайлз.

Ох, ну конечно.

Он закатывает глаза и безуспешно дергается. Но тут же прекращает свои попытки. Оборотень-чужак ступает к ним мягким шагом и Дерек предупреждающе рычит. Стайлз чувствует себя сочной косточкой, за которую вот-вот подерутся голодные волки. Он судорожно вертит головой, высматривая по сторонам учеников, которые могут нечаянно стать свидетелями. К его счастью, горизонт чист.

— Отдай советника, если не хочешь собирать себя по частям, Альфа, — оборотень вытягивает шею, скаля клыки, и колючим взглядом утыкается в Стайлза.

Брови Стилински взлетают вверх, и он громко фыркает, обдавая дыханием шею Дерека. Тот ведет плечами, будто отгоняя назойливую муху, и сильнее сжимает запястья Стайлза. Синяки останутся точно. Козёл.

— Приятель, ты немного заблудился. Школа советников находится в Нарнии, могу показать дорогу. У нас в раздевалке есть шкаф, где висят полотенца, которыми вытираются потные мужики…

Стайлз морщится, когда локоть Дерека проезжается по его ребрам. Ну что за мудак, а.

— Этот советник уже занят, — сквозь зубы тянет Хейл, а оборотень сощуривается.

— И кем же?

— Мной.

Стилински не может скрыть своё охуение от этой фразы, поэтому таращится в затылок Дерека. Волчара же абсолютно равнодушный.

— Альфой без Стаи? — в тоне чужака проскальзывают издевательские нотки, и Стайлз ощущает грудной клеткой, прижатой к спине Дерека глубокое рычание. — Не думай, что я не знаю, кто ты, Хейл. Альфа кучки подростков, половину из которых перебили. А куда же подевался единственный выживший? Не перекочевал ли к истинному Альфе случайно?

Терпению Дерека завидует даже Стайлз. Он продолжает оставаться на месте, хотя мышцы, перекатывающиеся под кожей, напряжены до предела.

— Это мой советник, — его голос звучит ровно, но только глухой не услышит в нём явной угрозы. — Передай своему Альфе, чтобы убирался из города. В Бейкон-Хиллс достаточно Альф.

— Это ты о подростке-оборотне и Альфе, который на самом деле почти Омега? — выплевывает оборотень, щерясь. — Этому городу нужен настоящий волк. А волку нужен советник. Отдай эмиссара, Хейл, или докажи своё право на него.

Стайлз возмущенно выдыхает (Дерек опять вздрагивает) и вытягивает голову, чтобы лучше рассмотреть Бету.

— Эй, я не чья-то собственность. Давайте вы будете мериться когтями за настоящего советника. И скажи своему Альфе, что Стайлз Стилински — не по его зубам.

Он практически ощущает, как Дерек закатывает глаза. Хейл раздраженно выдыхает, дергая Стайлза на себя, отчего тот больно ударяется подбородком о лопатку оборотня.

— Мудак, — шипит он, радуясь, что не откусил себе язык.

Дерек хладнокровно на него не реагирует.

— Передай Альфе, что я согласен. Советник достанется победителю.

Стайлз яростно щурится и еле удерживается, чтобы не вгрызться зубами Хейлу в глотку.

— Передам, — чужак кивает и окидывает Стилински тягучим взглядом. — Но я бы на твоём месте готовился к тому, что у тебя появится новая Стая, советник.

— А я бы на твоём месте готовился искать себе нового Альфу. Дерек его на разноцветные лоскутки порвёт, ага.

Бета снисходительно хмыкает и прячет волчью морду. В человеческом обличье он не намного симпатичней. Вдоль правой щеки красной полоской тянется шрам, широкий нос расплющен, со сгибом у переносицы.

— Тогда до встречи, Хейл. Не опаздывай.

Он разворачивается и уходит, засунув руки в карманы темного плаща. Дерек всё еще сохраняет воинственную стойку, готовый броситься на любого. И лишь когда оборотень исчезает за бетонной стеной, Хейл расслабляется и отпускает Стайлза. Который, кстати, только этого и ждал.

Стоит Дереку повернуться к нему наглой рожей, Стилински пихает его кулаком в плечо, глазами метая молнии.

— Совсем охренел, волчара? Ты где-то видишь на мне розовую ленточку, перевязанную вокруг шеи? Нет, блин, потому что я не гребанный приз в ваших волчьих разборках! И что это за глупая привычка везде сунуть свой волчий нос и подставлять задницу?

Дерек манерно выгибает бровь. Истинно по-хейловски и это окончательно убивает весь самоконтроль Стайлза. От недосыпа у него кружится голова, тошнит и мутит так, будто у него жутчайшее похмелье. И, чёрт возьми, нервы его далеко не железные.

— В машину, — только и произносит Хейл, и Стайлз тут же задыхается от возмущения.

— Иди ты, Дерек, ясно? Зачем ты лезешь вообще?

— Я сказал — в машину, — горловой рык.

Остальной поток ругательств застревает у Стайлза в глотке, поскольку цепкие пальцы сгребают куртку на спине в кулак и толкают вперед, отчего ноги заплетаются, и он еле удерживается, чтобы не грохнуться мордой в асфальт. Точнее, удерживает Хейл, который вовремя подставляет ладонь, впечатываясь ею в ребра и за куртку подтаскивает повыше. Ткань толстовки врезается в шею, но Дерек абсолютно не придает должного значения агрессивным воплям Стилински. Несколько раз Стайлз исхитряется заехать оборотню под дых и потоптаться по начищенным ботинкам, но тот подобно каменной глыбе всё терпит, продолжая тащить его к Камаро.

— Я не брошу джип! — хрипит Стайлз, когда его грубо заталкивают на переднее сидение.

Дерек нависает над ним, оперевшись руками о крышу Камаро, отрезая пути к отступлению. В светло-зеленых глазах плещется раздражение с яростью. А Стайлз непроизвольно залипает на волчью рожу совсем близко: на хищно раздувающиеся крылья носа, на совершенно звериные глаза и прямые смольно-черные ресницы. Волчара, определенно.

— Или джип или твоя башка, Стилински. Выбирай, — он приподнимает верхнюю губу в оскале.

В словах Дерека ещё никогда не приходилось сомневаться.

И Стайлз понимает, что сейчас благоразумней его послушаться, а уже потом отомстить. А он отомстит, не сомневайтесь.

Сиротливо оглядывается на Брауни, сердито стаскивает рюкзак, бросает на колени и со всей дури вколачивается спиной в мягкое сидение.

— Сука шерстяная.

— Гипперактивный придурок, — невозмутимо прилетает в ответ.

***

 

В лофте тепло. Витает запах кофе и сдобных булочек, принесенных Лидией.

Питер сидит на ступеньках и показательно закатывает глаза, всей своей сутью показывая, как же ему не нравится сложившаяся ситуация.

Скотт хмурится и поджимает губы. Айзек рядом с ним развязывает шарф и косится в сторону Элиссон. Та, в свою очередь, не сводит взгляда с МакКола. Дереку честно срать на эти подростковые разборки. У него своих проблем полно. Как, например, сегодняшняя драка с новым Альфой, в которой он должен доказать своё право на Стилински. С ума сойти. Что касается щенка. Всю дорогу тот покрывал его отборной руганью, пока не получил подзатыльника и не ударился вздернутым носом о бардачок (Дерек не почувствовал ни грамма сожаления). А сейчас делает вид с обиженной миной, что Дерека вообще не существует, удобно устроившись под боком Мартин.

— Дерек, это плохая идея, — говорит Скотт.

Питер язвительно фыркает.

— Первый раз умная мысль из твоих уст, дорогуша. Я уже час твержу ему об этом.

— Других идей у нас нет, — огрызается Дерек.

— А как насчет той, чтобы отдать им Скотта, — Хейл-старший прикладывает руку к груди. МакКол стреляет в него тяжелым взглядом.– Не обижайся, дружище. Но родственные связи, сам понимаешь. Так вот, пускай истинный Альфа заявит свои права на территорию.

С губ Дерека срывается усталый, раздраженный выдох.

— Скотту его не одолеть.

Питер закатывает глаза и кривится.

— Зато ты сможешь его одолеть, Дерек. Давай будем реально оценивать твои силы. Это верное самоубийство.

Он не может не согласиться. Но когда это Дерек Хейл признавал собственную не правоту?

— У меня нет другого выбора. Тема закрыта, — строго чеканит он каждое слово.

— А почему мы не можем обратиться за помощью к моему отцу? — встревает Эллисон.

— Потому что охотники не имеют права лезть в дела оборотней, когда Альфы тягаются силой, милочка.

Эллисон награждает Питера многозначительным взглядом, на что он взмахивает руками, как бы говоря: «Делайте, что хотите».

— Давайте отдадим им того, кого не жалко. Питера, например.

Дереку даже на него смотреть не нужно. Мысленно он представляет Стилински, что тянет широкий рот в ухмылке и покачивает ногой, заброшенной на колено.

— Ты читаешь мои мысли, лапушка, — снисходительно подпирает кулаком щеку Питер. — Только на моём месте я почему-то вижу тебя. Одни плюсы, куда не глянь. Да и Дереку не придётся рисковать из-за тебя своей драгоценной шкурой.

Дерек осекает его одним предупреждающим взглядом замолчи-к-чертям-Питер.

Дядюшка хмыкает и поднимает вверх ладони, как бы "молчу".

— Я для себя уже всё решил. И буду признателен, если никто из вас не будет мешать мне.

— Под "мешать мне" ты имеешь в виду даже не пытаться спасти твою волчью задницу?

Боги, Стилински, угомонись.

Оборотень тяжело выдыхает и нехотя поворачивается к Стайлзу. Приподнимает брови и складывает руки на груди.

— У тебя есть другой план, Стайлз?

— Как насчет надрать несколько волчьих задниц? — карие радужки азартно поблескивают и Дерек почти чувствует глобальный пиздец, что подкрадывается со спины. — Не твою, разумеется, волче, а той, другой Стаи. Почему мы не можем объединить силы с Арджентами и вышвырнуть их за пределы Бейкон-Хиллс?

— Потому что таков Волчий Кодекс.

Нарушу его — и ты труп, Стилински.

Стайлз лохматит отросшие волосы. Физиономия его становится упрямо-серьезной, когда тот вскакивает на ноги и тычет в него указательным пальцем.

— Я рад, что ты так чтишь этот ваш кодекс, но сдохнуть тебе не дам, понятно?

— Дай пять, лапушка.

Дерек молится волчьим богам о терпении.

Если спелись эти двое — жди беды.

— Кто со мной и зомби-дядюшкой?

Хейл-младший закатывает глаза, когда вверх взлетают все шесть рук.


	4. Chapter 4

Это изначально было плохой идеей. Он знал. Это как знать, что за следующим поворотом тебя ждет маньяк с бензопилой, но всё равно продолжать путь с глупой улыбкой на лице.

— Какого хрена ты запретил им соваться?

Дерек мысленно считает до десяти.

Они в ночном лесу. Пахнет прелыми листьями, сырой землей и дымчатым туманом. Стылое небо затянуто лохматыми тучами, лунные блики теряются в свинцово-грязном мареве. Под ногами хрустят покореженные ветки и шуршат багрово-черные от теней листья.

Стилински шмыгает носом от холода и сутулит плечи, спрятав руки в карманы вытертых джинсов. На нём синяя куртка и изношенные кеды. Волосы взлохмачены, стоят торчком, и сейчас он напоминает Дереку обозлившегося щенка, у которого на загривке оттопыривается шерсть.

— Потому что это будет нарушением договора, — раздраженно отвечает Дерек, прислушиваясь к малейшему шороху. Он втягивает в себя влажный воздух в попытках унюхать чужака.

Стайлз идет совсем рядом и это отвлекает. Он не прекращает пиздеть и сетовать на то, что Скотт и остальные вынуждены держаться от них на расстоянии, и смогут вмешаться только в том случае, если с Дереком будет совсем плохо.

— А пожертвовать своей мохнатой шкурой не нарушения работы инстинкта самосохранения? — фыркает Стайлз и тут же цепляется ногой за какую-то ветку.

Дерек инстинктивно подхватывает его за шкирку.

— Кто бы говорил, — огрызается почти на автомате.

Убирает руку, тут же оттирая о джинсы на бедре.

— У меня это происходит случайно, — Стилински поправляет сбившуюся куртку и похлопывает Дерека по плечу.

В него летит яростный взгляд, и щенок одергивает ладонь, ухмыляясь широким ртом. Поблескивает карими глазищами, шевелит бровями. В этом весь Стайлз — дерганный, гипперактивный, даже когда их задницам грозит откровенная опасность. И Дерек никогда не признается, что это странно успокаивает взвинченного до предела волка.

— А вот ты, большой грозный волк, сам суешь свою башку в капкан. Разницу видишь?

— Нет.

— А вот и да.

— Заткнись, Стайлз.

— Просто признай, что ты неправ. Старина Стайлз знает, что на самом деле тебе страшно. Хочешь, я могу обнять тебя.

Дерек закатывает глаза и силится не впечатать Стилински в ближайшее же дерево. С каждым мысленным отсчетом до десяти делать это становится всё труднее.

Взять его с собой было большой ошибкой. Просто огромнейшей. Всему виной Питер: «То, что с тобой пойдет Стайлз не вызовет подозрения, как если бы пошел я. Ну, или кровавого месива, если пойдет малыш Скотти. Без обид. Лапушка всё-таки трофей. И сможет сообщить нам, когда твоя жизнь будет в опасности». Далее Стилински начал тявкать, что никакой он не трофей и иди ты на хер, Питер, но потом всё-таки согласился. Нет, настоял, что ему действительно лучше пойти с Дереком. Хейла вынудили принять это условие. «Или идет только Стилински или вся наша честная компания. Выбирай, племянничек». Ответ Дерека: «Со мной вообще никто не должен идти» все проигнорировали, бросившись составлять план его спасения.

— Притронешься ко мне — оторву руку по локоть.

Стайлз хмыкает, приноравливаясь к быстрому шагу оборотня. Поддевает плечом, как старого доброго друга, совершенно игнорируя недовольное рыканье в свою сторону.

— У тебя уже есть стратегия? Ну, то есть, выбрал приемчики, с помощью которых надаешь под зад сопернику? Например, лапой по роже, потом вертушка как у Чака Нориса и сальто с переворотом.

— Сам-то понял, что только что сказал? — Дерек вскидывает брови.

Стилински трет костяшками висок, растягивая бледные от холода губы в улыбке.

— Думаешь, не потянешь? В принципе да, с Чаком никто не сравнится. Даже такой хмуро-альфа, как ты.

— Закрой рот.

— Какой-то ты не многословный сегодня. Что такое, волче, стремаешься встретиться с большим красноглазым мудаком-Альфой?

Это становится последней каплей. Дерек отвешивает щенку громкий подзатыльник. Тот недовольно ворчит и потирает ушибленное место, морща нос.

— Уже и пошутить нельзя.

Хейлу сейчас не до шуток. Он останавливается, чувствуя, как подошва ботинок проваливается в земляную тину. Оглядывается по сторонам и прислушивается, навострив уши. Дерек улавливает запах чужой Стаи. Более того, он слышит рокочущие голоса, в которых кипит густое нетерпение и возбуждение. Его явно ждут. Расстояние между ними и Дереком — несколько десятков шагов, если двигаться на север.

— Что такое? — совсем рядом слышится шипение Стайлза.

Он приваливается к плечу Дерека и сосредоточенно смотрит в темноту, щуря карие глаза.

— Ты их видишь? — тянет худощавую шею и задирает нос.

Тепло мальчишки ощущается даже через два слоя курток. Он шумно дышит, зрачки азартно расширены и кажется, в голове у него только-что отключились все предохранители.

Дерек хмурится и отодвигает плечо, отчего мальчишка опять едва не наворачивается. Сдерживается, чтобы не стряхнуть запах с кожанки. Упрямо сжимает челюсти и говорит в бледное лицо с россыпью родинок:

— Останешься здесь. Дальше я пойду один.

Стилински возмущенно складывает руки на груди. Вздернутый нос подпрыгивает ещё выше, когда тот задирает подбородок, чтобы их глаза были на уровне. Так сверлить недовольным взглядом намного легче.

— С хуя ли?

— Потому что я так сказал.

— Какой мощнейший аргумент. Иди на фиг, Хейл. Я здесь не останусь, пока ты будешь рисковать своей задницей.

Дерек ничего не отвечает. В голове проскакивает мысль вырубить Стайлза с одного удара и надеяться, что его подберут Скотт и Стая. Или он, если выживет. Если.

Стайлз яростно облизывает пересохшие губы, закатывает глаза и широким шагом идет вперед. Мягкий душок из упрямости и придури без тормозов тянется за ним хвостом.

— Куда собрался? — рявкает Дерек ему в спину.

— Хочу посмотреть на то, как ты потаскаешь одного оборотня за волосы. Может, тотализатор заделаю. Поставлю сотку на твою победу.

Чёрт возьми, этот щенок когда-то доведет его окончательно. Дерек уже даже подумывает, что идея хорошенько втряхнуть Стайлза в дерево очень заманчивая. А потом — как переклинивает. Будто начинает работать давно вышедший из работы станок, находившийся в аварийном состоянии.

Хейл нагоняет Стилински за считанные секунды, дергает за куртку и задвигает за свою спину. Он не знает, чей это рефлекс — его или волка в груди, который уже свелся на мускулистые лапы и щерит пасть, клацая челюстями. Просто что-то сродни инстинкту защищать Стаю. Именно он заставляет Дерека зарычать, обнажая клыки и выбрасывая когти, заступая своим телом Стилински.

Они приходят из сизого тумана. Дерек видит желтоватые зрачки, что горят в темноте как рождественские гирлянды. Он успевает насчитать пять пар, когда напаривается на взгляд ярко-красных глаз. Альфа-чужак. Он идет по центру, окруженный бетами, в крови которых пульсирует желание убивать. Это же желание затопляет радужки Дерека, когда он повторно рычит, делая шаг назад, чтобы плотнее закрыть собой Стайлза.

Сердце в груди Стилински отбивает бешеный ритм, а шумное дыхание щекочет кожу шеи. Дразнящий ноздри коктейль — азарта и острого страха, приправленного шизанутостью на всю голову и любовью вляпываться во все проблемы мира.

Дерек не перестает рычать. Хриплое, утробное рвется с грудной клетки, разбавляя глухие звуки ночи, а волк точит когти о ребра, чертя узоры, требуя выпустить наружу.

Чужая Стая останавливается в нескольких шагах. Хейл чувствует, как Стайлз позади него копошится и не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что он задумал. Просто надеется, что щенку хватит ума не злить оборотней, с которыми Дереку в одиночку явно не справиться.

Альфа немного выдвигается вперед, в то время как остальные растягиваются цепочкой, окружая Дерека и Стайлза. С оскаленных пастей дымкой тянется пар раскаленного дыхания. Хейл осматривается по сторонам, в уме прикидывая какое звено окажется слабым, если придется удирать, чтобы увести Стайлза. Справа от него Дерек узнает бету, с которой виделся сегодня на школьной парковке. Справиться с ним ему хватит сил. Остальные же беты как на подбор — крупные и мощные, с толстыми шеями и вздувшимися на них венами. Дерек чует их желание разорвать его на части и полакомиться плотью Альфы.

— Не слишком умно ходить по ночному лесу в одиночку, не правда ли, Хейл? — говорит Альфа, отвлекая от созерцания бет.

Оборотень коренастый и рослый; выше Дерека на полголовы, с широченными плечами. У Хейла почему-то в голове возникает четкая ассоциация с Энисом. Та же тяжелая челюсть, тот же короткий ежик светлых волос.

— Не слишком умно соваться в Бейкон-Хиллс за советником, — отвечает Дерек. — Особенно, если он уже занят.

Стайлз за его спиной громко сопит, но молчит. Дерек уверен, что в голове у того сейчас целая куча остроумных (по его мнению) ответов. Для Хейла это всего лишь лишний пиздеж, который будет его только отвлекать.

— А вот это мы сейчас посмотрим, занят или нет, — Альфа клацает челюстью и рыкает сквозь клыки. Играет мышцами, которые бугрятся под тканью свитера. Лунный блик вылавливает лезвия-когти.

— А моего мнения никто спрашивать не будет, нет? Почему-то средневековьем попахивает. Рыцарские турниры, краснощекие девицы, всё-такое.

Господи, Стайлз, заткнись.

Дерек нашаривает запястье щенка и сжимает, приказывая захлопнуться. Пиздеть сейчас не самая лучшая идея.

И тут же вздрагивает, когда чувствует костяшки пальцев, утыкающиеся между его лопаток. Гребанный Стилински, что он задумал на этот раз? А он задумал, сомневаться не приходится. И сейчас он дает Дереку знать, что у него есть план. Наверняка, какой-то охереть опасный и глупый план.

Чёрт возьми, да он же своим трепом тянет время.

Дерек вглядывается в режущую темноту вокруг, напрягая зрачки, взглядом выискивая Скотта, Питера или Арджента. И то копошение Стайлза в самом начале…Твою мать. Просто — твою мать. Их же разорвут в клочья ещё до того как придет помощь. Пусть только Альфа унюхает, что что-то не так, что его обманули, и на него совершается засада.

— Мне кинуть платочек в центр круга, чтобы вы начали рвать друг на друге шерсть? Или нужно было притащить цветочек по всем законам жанра? Если хотите, могу пойти в лес, поискать что-нибудь в этом духе. А вы пока поговорите, поближе познакомьтесь. Тебя как, кстати, зовут?

Вырвет язык. Если они выживут, он вырвет его болтливый язык и скормит Питеру ко всем чертям.

У Альфы растеряно вытягивается лицо. Беты пересматриваются между собой. Дереку хочется закатить глаза, не смотря на всю эпичность и опасность данной ситуации. Он почти чувствует, как ярость разгорается в чужаке подобно спящему веками вулкану, готового рвануть и сжечь пускай не Помпею, но не в меру болтливого подростка точно.

— Советник, попридержи-ка язык, пока мы с Хейлом не решим свои дела. А потом уже и познакомимся, — рычит Альфа, на что Стилински только нагло хмыкает.

— Это я так, на всякий случай, если Дерек убьет тебя раньше времени. Но потом, так потом.

Если у Стайлза было в планах выбесить чужака, тогда у него отлично получилось.

Потому что вулкан взрывается, плюется раскаленной лавой, сжигая дотла и оставляя после себя пепел и обгоревшие шматки.

Дерек успевает сгруппироваться и оттолкнуть щенка подальше, принимая весь удар на себя, когда рычащий Альфа бросается на него. В мягком полумраке взблескивают когти, а в следующую секунду Хейл ощущает режущую боль в груди. Кровь сразу же пропитывает футболку, переливаясь черно-бурыми оттенками. Дерек сцепляет клыки и уворачивается от следующего размаха когтистой лапы, черкающей возле его уха со свистящим звуком, и вонзается чужаку в бок; по ладони, запястью бежит горячее и вязкое, заползая под рукава кожанки. Альфа глухо рычит и мощно отталкивает от себя, врезаясь руками в плечи Дерека. Хейл грохается на мокрую землю, чувствуя, как на секунду в легких перехватывает дыхание. На мгновение перед глазами только мрачное небо с дымчато-серыми разводами. Он откашливается, хрипит и резво срывается на ноги: Стайлз за его спиной.

Дерек слышит сорвавшееся дыхание мальчишки и ошалевшее сердцебиение. Волк бросается на амбразуру, только бы не подпустить Альфу поближе к щенку. Секунда — и кулак врезается в перекошенную пасть. Челюсти стучат друг о друга, голова чужака запрокидывается, и он точится, отступая на несколько шагов. Стряхивает ею и глухо рычит; зрачки полыхают алым.  
Хейл готовится к следующему удару, заносит кулак, но тут же отвлекается.

Слышит шипение Стилински, остервенелую ругань за спиной и оглядывается. Мальчишка извивается в руках двух бет, громко матерясь и размахивая ногами. Волк в груди Дерека заходится рычанием, захлебываясь слюной и желая разорвать чужакам глотки. А дальше — белые вспышки боли перед глазами и когти, вонзившиеся под ребра, крошащие кость и выдирающие кусок мяса.

Дерек оседает на землю, врезаясь коленями в размягченную почву. Кровь горячим потоком бежит по боку, заливает футболку и джинсы. Хлещет, как из пробитой бочки, насыщая воздух металлическим запахом. Хейл закашливается, рот наполняется терпкой кровью, щиплет корень языка. Он кривится и опирается рукой на землю, второй зажимая окровавленный бок. Кровь бьет как из гейзера, сильными толчками проскальзывая между пальцами.

Альфа-чужак стоит над ним. Дерек видит только покрытые грязью изношенные ботинки и джинсы, измазанные грязью и его, хейловской, кровью. Он бы так и остался сидеть, если бы не задушенный крик Стилински позади. Разбирает только своё имя в водовороте других слов и это служит уколом адреналина в волчье сердце.

Щенок — Стая. А Стаю нужно защищать. Даже если сам подохнешь.

Он поднимается на ноги, отталкиваясь от земли свободной рукой, мышцы дрожат и отказываются слушаться, становятся как поролон, набитый водой. Кровь льется темно-бордовым ручьем, омывая руки, изображение перед глазами мельтешит, обволакивается бледным облаком. А Дерек думает, что просто не имеет гребанного права вот так сдаться. Стилински — его ориентир, отправная точка и та же точка невозврата. Он дышит за двоих, рычит и орет к Дереку. Все его слова — белый шум для него. Растворяются, расползаются и тонут в млечном тумане. Но его слышит волк. Подвывает в такт учащенному стуку сердца.

Дерек сильнее давит рукой на рану, рычит сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы. Рана от Альфы заживает намного дольше, и он обязан ускорить регенерацию, если не хочет позорно истечь кровью, хотя ясно понимает, что без иголки с ниткой ему не обойтись.

Он просто должен тянуть время, как до этого делал Стайлз. Дерек, который никогда ни на кого не надеялся; Дерек, который привык самостоятельно разгребать все свои проблемы; Дерек, предпочитающий бросаться в самую гущу отборного дерьма и выходить из него победителем нуждается в чужой помощи. Альфа без Стаи, волк без якоря — вот кто он. Как потерявшийся в море буй, которого затапливают волны, тянут в соленые толщи воды.

Чужак недовольно склабит пасть. Ведет сморщенным носом, вбирая запах крови Хейла и Дерек чувствует как того ведет от него. Зрачки растут в радужках как у обширявшегося наркомана и кровь Хейла — его доза.

Главное не упасть, — мысленно проговаривает Дерек.

Просто тяни время, Хейл. Тяни это херово время, если не хочешь сдохнуть сам и потащить щенка за собой.

Рычание Дерека вибрирующее и громкое. Как последний клич воина перед боем не на жизнь, а насмерть. Он делает рывок, сломанное ребро смещается, острым краем вонзаясь в живое мясо, но Дерек посылает к чертям боль. Перехватывает руку чужака и заламывает её за спину, отчетливо разбирая в скулеже Альфы хруст кости. Отлепляет окровавленную руку от раны и полосует когтями вдоль позвоночника и лопаток. Чужая кровь брызгает на лицо, а противник воет от боли. А в следующий миг воет и сам Дерек. Локоть Альфы приходится прямо по кровоточащей дыре в боку. Руки слабеют, и он отпускает, зажимая рану из которой с новой силой сочится кровь, выплескиваясь как из дырявой посудины вода.

Его грубо хватают за волосы и заламывают голову назад, оголяя кадык. У Дерека нет сил сопротивляться. Все они вытекают вместе в горячей, бордовой кровью. Он смотрит в алые глаза напротив. Горит в адском красном огне. Дерек знает, что сейчас произойдет, когда его так же грубо толкают на землю, заставляя встать на колени. Когда заточенные когти подобно катане, сверкающей острым лезвием взмывают вверх. Публичная казнь, расправа, доказательство слабости Хейла и превосходства Альфы-чужака. Он не сумел уберечь Стайлза, как не сумел уберечь Лору, как не сумел уберечь свою семью, позволив им сгореть живьем в собственном доме.

Ты всегда появляешься слишком поздно, Дерек. Всегда слишком поздно.

Рычание получается каким-то отчаянным, когда он рвет когтями по коленям чужака. Бросается вперед, обхватывая и валя на землю.

Но не в этот раз.

Когти чужака в свою очередь царапают его затылок, скребут шею и вонзаются в плечо, но он всё равно падает в грязные листья.

Ты обязан успеть.

Зубы Дерека смыкаются на удерживающей его руке, и рот наполняется кровью с привкусом железа. Он вгрызается сильнее, сдавливая челюсти как бойцовская собака, которая отпустит только тогда, когда ей эти челюсти распилят. И когти покидают его плечо, напоследок глубоко черкнув по коже. Альфа под ним рычит и сечет по чему видит. Дереку кажется, что каждая его клетка горит огнем, но он все равно взбирается вверх. Сжимает коленями бока Альфы и наотмашь бьет в лицо. Костяшки впиваются в твердую плоть, рассекаются об острые скулы и массивный подбородок. Легкие работают как огромный насос, перекачивая кислород, который поступает в слишком большом количестве.

Альфа под ним уже почти не сопротивляется. Удары Хейла тоже становятся всё слабее. Он выдохся, мышцы, будто налиты свинцом. В голове прохладная пустота, перед глазами плавают белые круги, и Дерек бьет в последний раз. Кулак едва касается квадратного подбородка и Хейл ничком валится на спину рядом с Альфой. Отяжелевшие веки опускаются, он дышит приоткрытым ртом, ощущая, как от каждого вдоха режет и колет в груди. У него чувство, что он на огромной карусели, той самой, на которой так любила кататься Кора. Под веками пролетает калейдоскоп разноцветных отрывков воспоминаний, складываясь в киноленту, в хорошо смонтированный фильм его прошлой жизни, где прежний Дерек улыбается, глядя на малышку с двумя озорными хвостиками, визжащую от восторга на карусели, что «взлетает до самых небес».

Происходящее вокруг кажется слишком далеким. Будто Дерек в конце длинного коридора и к нему доносятся только отрывки фраз и криков.

Холодная земля не ощущается чем-то твердым и насущным. Наоборот, она мягкая как сыпучие пески и Дерек медленно проваливается в неё. Он не пытается предупредить это, просто отдается во власть стихии. Пока не чувствует ледяные пальцы на своем лице, скользящие по щетине и пробирающиеся к шее.

— Не смей подыхать, волчара. Не смей, блядь. Я тебя и на том свете достану. Слышишь, Дерек? Нельзя.

Нельзя. Приказ дрессированной псине. Остались бы у Дерека силы, вмазал бы по болтливой роже. Но волк внутри странно смирнеет. Тыкается носом в знакомые ладони, пахнущие рябиной и аконитом. И вынуждает Дерека поднять неподъёмное сейчас тело, когда мальчишка забрасывает руку оборотня на свою шею и тащит. Стайлз выдыхает и сжимает зубы, напрягаясь всем телом.

— Ты весишь тонну, чувак. Я говорил тебе жрать меньше всякого дерьма. Завтра же забью твой холодильник овощами и фруктами, понял? Сядешь на диету, тебе полезно.

Дерек слабо рычит в подростковую шею. Голова словно держится на одном болте, шатается из стороны в сторону и Хейл то и дело утыкается окровавленным носом в пульсирующую вену на шее Стайлза. Мальчишка пропах страхом насквозь.

Хейл не хочет думать, что завтра может и не быть. Человеку, чтобы умереть достаточно потерять два литра крови. Дереку кажется, что он потерял все четыре.

Однако внутренний зверь и не думает опускать лапы. Ему достаточно тихого шепота мальчишки, чтобы воскреснуть, возродиться из пепла словно феникс.

— Не вздумай бросать меня, волчара.

И волк не бросит. Кажется, он нашел свой якорь.

***

 

У Стайлза дрожат колени, а на плечи давит вес тела Дерека. Он плетется, волоча оборотня, обхватив его за спину и вонзившись пальцами в холодную, скользкую от крови кожанку. Рука Хейла, которая виснет на шее Стайлза, напоминает руку манекена. И если бы Дерек не перебирал полусогнутыми ногами, Стайлз бы подумал, что волчара умер.

Ему страшно даже представить такое, ужас сжимает внутренности в стальной кулак и тянет. У Стилински подкашиваются от него ноги, но он с упорством осла продолжает тащить Хейла на себе.

Всё, о чем он думает — нужно добраться до машины. Спасительный джип-детка вывезет их из этого кошмара. Стайлз не даст Дереку подохнуть.

Позади слышится рычание и звуки драки. Скотт, вместе со Стаей, Питером и Арджентом подоспели как раз вовремя, чтобы спасти Стайлза от растерзания обозленными бетами, в рожи которых он распылил аконит. Он мало переживал за свою безопасность, когда увидел Дерека, повалившегося рядом с Альфой-чужаком. В спину гнала только мысль о том, что тот всё ещё жив и Стайлз просто обязан увести его отсюда. Всё-таки это из-за него волчаре пришлось рисковать своей жизнью и по привычке прикрывать спиной. Хотя это и бесит Стайлза до чертиков, потому что, твою мать, нельзя быть таким упрямым мудаком. Этот комплекс героя когда-то добьет его окончательно. В какой-то из передряг, в которую Дерек бросается с головой, ему оттяпают эту голову. Это уже почти произошло сегодня ночью. И иногда у Стайлза возникает впечатление, что ему всё равно за кого собственно придется рвать шкуру. У него на хмуром лбу написано: «Натяну каждого, кто встанет у меня на пути». И плевать, что этот кто-то может натянуть и его самого.

Дерек сдавленно хрипит и кашляет. В уголку рта блестит струйка крови, а Стайлза накрывает новой волной ужаса, которая холодной пленкой сковывает мозги.

— Эй, дружище, ещё немного, — голос Стайлза позорно дрожит, и он, может быть, подумает об этом потом. А сейчас он поправляет руку Дерека на своем плече, сильнее обхватывает за спину и подтягивает повыше, поскольку Хейл почти осел на землю и тянуть его на своих плечах все тяжелее. Ноги у оборотня заплетаются в какую-то витиеватую косичку. По крайней мере, так кажется Стилински. Но останавливаться нельзя. Неизвестно сумеют ли надолго задержать оборотней, и не успел ли кто-то рысью, броситься за ними в погоню.

На всякий случай Стайлз оборачивается, но видит за собой только толстую пелену мрака и сизого тумана, который подобно мягкому ковру застилает мокрую землю.

— Ты мой должник, волче, — пыхтит Стилински. — Жду тебя утром с завтраком, окей? Я люблю американо, если что. Две ложки сахара и пончики с малиновым джемом. И с пудрой обязательно.

Дерек молчит. Стайлз и не ждет, что тот ответит. Вряд ли в таком состоянии можно говорить. Но ему нужно отвлечься. Болтовня всегда отвлекает.

— Совсем немного осталось, приятель. Ещё несколько шагов и будет мой джип.

Он прочнее перехватывает руку, вздергивая Дерека и тот опять кашляет. Точится и едва не валится на землю, но Стайлз успевает подставить плечо и обвить рукой мокрый от крови живот. Ладонь Стайлза утопает в чём-то горячем и липком, а Хейл рычит сквозь зубы.

— Омойбог, прости, чувак. Я не специально, — Стилински переходит на речитатив и одергивает руку как от огня. Вытирает перепачканную ладонь о джинсы и обхватывает запястья Хейла, висящее возле его шеи.

Дерек дышит шумно, хрипло и мокро. У Стайлза голова кружится от терпкого, тошнотворного запаха крови. И когда перед глазами маячит родной джип, он еле удерживается от того, чтобы сорваться и побежать со всех ног.

— Мы пришли, Дерек. Давай, еще немного.

От тяжести оборотня у него болит хребет, и ноют мышцы. Стайлзу кажется, что он пробежал миль десять на одном дыхании. Во всяком случае, ему намного лучше, чем сейчас Дереку. Время от времени, он косится на рану, сочащуюся кровью, всматривается в ручейки, которые не прекращают бежать, впитываясь в когда-то оливковую ткань футболки. Сейчас она черно-блестящая.

Он сглатывает кислую слюну и мысленно убеждает себя, что все будет хорошо. И не через такое проходили, правда? Кто, как не Дерек сможет выкопаться из такого дерьма.

— Ты справишься, волче. Вот увидишь, — зачем-то говорит, сгибаясь под весом Хейла.

Дерек глухо фыркает ему в шею, утыкается мокрым носом в бледную кожу, а у Стайлза (ебанный стыд) позвоночник покрывается чертовыми мурашками.

Он списывает все на холод. Мерзкий, октябрьский холод. Но что самое странное, его он сейчас почти не чувствует. Его подогревает изнутри собственный страх и упрямая решимость дотащить Хейла к Дитону.

Каждый последующий шаг дается все тяжелее. Ноги переставляются весьма медленно и путаются теперь не только у Дерека, но Стайлз жмет губы и стискивает челюсти до боли, продолжая двигаться.

Звуки бойни растворяются в тяжелом дыхании Дерека совсем близко и в диком ритме сердца, бьющего ключом где-то в ушах. Стилински страшно за Скотта и остальных. Но больше всего он боится за Лидию. Он молится всем богам, чтобы она не участвовала в этом побоище, а мирно спала дома.

Последние метры и они оказываются возле джипа. Стайлз выдыхает с долей облегчения, которой здесь и не пахнет и опирает Дерека о дверцу машины.

— Постой вот так. Мне нужно найти ключ. Молодец, хороший волчик, — голос срывается с шепота на ломаные слова, пока Стайлз, придерживая одной ладонью Дерека за плечо, второй роется в карманах джинсов.

Руки дрожат, как у эпилептика, Хейл все время съезжает, а он в панике думает, что не мог же он просрать ключи.  
Наконец выуживает их с заднего кармана.

— Спасибо, Иисусе. Стой смирно, парень. Сейчас я тебя отпущу, — отпускает и тут же выставляет опасливо ладони, в любой момент готовый подхватить Дерека, но тот лишь откидывает голову с прикрытыми глазами на металл и трудно сглатывает, мол, все в порядке.

Нихуя не в порядке.

Взгляд тут же зацепляется за распаханную рану и мертвенно-бледное лицо, светящееся в полумраке не хуже фосфорной лампы.

Стайлз бросается к водительской дверце, с третьего раза попадает в замок и в конце концов открывает. Подхватывает Дерека под опущенные руки, отслоняя вбок, и слепо шарит в поисках ручки. Пальцами погружается в выемку и нажимает, слыша щелчок.

— Совсем немного, Дерек. Потерпи. Сейчас Дитон тебя подлатает, и будешь как новенький, — сбито говорит ему куда-то в шею, оттаскивая и попутно открывая заднюю дверцу.

Хейл заваливается на сидение сам. Хрипло рыкает и кашляет, прижимая полностью перепачканную кровью ладонь к разодранному боку, прислоняется к спинке плечами, тут же сползая головой по кожаной обивке.

Стайлз захлопывает за ним дверцу и запрыгивает на водительское сидение. Заводит джип и давит на педаль газа, рискуя продырявить металлическое днище.

Выкручивает руль, вылетая на трассу и прислушиваясь к дыханию Дерека за своей спиной.  
Мысли, подстреленными воронами, трепыхаются в голове.

Он вспоминает все молитвы, которые знал. И просит, вминая пальцы в руль до физической боли, чтобы волчара выжил.

Ты задолжал мне, Господи.

Не дай ему умереть. И мы квиты. Просто не дай ему умереть.

И добавляет «Пожалуйста» до рези в глазах всматриваясь в зеркальце, в котором отражается волк.


	5. Chapter 5

— Терпи, волче. Сейчас тебя заштопают, и все будет окей. Ты же веришь мне?

Дерек горячо фыркает в его шею, когда Стайлз наваливается плечом на металлическую дверь с облупившейся серой краской и залепленную объявлениями в верхнем правом углу.

Они у черного входа в ветклинику. Тьма вокруг поглотила улицу и закоулок, только свет фонарей иногда вырывает куски обочин, асфальта и домов на всеобщее обозрение.

— Зря не веришь, — кряхтит Стайлз, прочнее обхватывая одной рукой скользкое от крови запястье, а второй впечатывается в железную поверхность стуча и не жалея ладоней. — Особенно, если брать в расчет то, что я спасаю твою задницу. Хей, Дитон, вы здесь?

Стайлз не учитывает той возможности, что Дитона, вполне вероятно может и не оказаться в ветклинике. И тогда это будет поистине пиздец. Дерек выглядит плохо. Ладно, очень и очень плохо, особенно в тусклом освещении фонарей, стекла которых заросли пылью и грязью. Лицо неестественно бледное, на щеках серые тени очерчивают острые скулы, губы и щетинистый подбородок перепачканы запекшейся кровью. Стилински ещё раз стучит по дверям, на этот раз носком кед, опять оплетая торс Дерека рукой, потому что тот начинает крениться вбок, грозясь потянуть Стайлза за собой.

— Святое дерьмо, — шепчет он, разгоряченно оглядываясь по сторонам. Вокруг ни души. Что не мудрено в такое-то время.

У Стайлза состояние очень близкое к панической атаке. Он в темном переулке, на руках — умирающий Хейл и никакой надежды, что кто-нибудь может им помочь. Он ощущает, как дыхание булькает где-то в легких и сотрясает тело резкими кислородными толчками. Но продолжает лупить по металлическим дверям, будто они его смертный враг.

— Чёрт возьми, Дитон, откройте же эту гребанную дверь!

Дерек вздрагивает, мажет ледяным носом по его шее и жарко шепчет на ухо:

— Успокойся, Стилински. Иначе я перегрызу тебе глотку.

В доказательство этому слабо лязгает челюстями непозволительно близко к тонкой коже. И, черт возьми, Стайлз затихает как кролик, учуявший в опасной близости волка. Действительно успокаиваясь. 

Он трудно сглатывает и морщится, косясь в волчью морду.

— Иди к чертям, волчара. Если не будешь держать свои клыки у себя во рту, брошу здесь сдыхать, понял?

Радужки Дерека пламенеют красным, а зрачок мутный, черный и дрожащий, словно он под кайфом. Или ему пиздецки больно, что более вероятно. Стайлз признает, что Хейл может быть страшно убедительным, если захочет.

Он закатывает глаза и ведет затекшим плечом.

— Тяжелый, как свиная тушка, — ворчит и со всей дури ударяет стопой по дверям, будто хочет вынести их к чертям из петель.

И они вдруг отворяются. В проеме при ярком свете ламп появляется Дитон, облаченный в легкую куртку, с совершенно свежим лицом для такой поздней поры. Стайлз жмурится и не успевает даже рта открыть, когда Алан выскакивает наружу и закидывает вторую руку Дерека себе на плечо.

— Скотт позвонил мне. Сказал, что ты привезешь в клинику раненного Альфой Дерека. Я приехал, как только смог, — поясняет Дитон, когда они втроем заваливаются в узкую приемную.

Стайлз только кивает, чувствуя благодарность к пускай порой бестолковому, но верному бро Скотту.

— Как они? — натужно спрашивает, когда Дерек совсем оседает и им с Дитоном приходится почти волочить его к операционному столу.

— Альфу и его Стаю отогнали. Теперь в Бейкон-Хиллс они не сунутся. Скотт остался вместе с Питером и Крисом в лесу, чтобы окончательно в этом убедиться. Сказал, что приедет, как только сможет, — отвечает Алан, и они с трудом заваливают Дерека на алюминиевую поверхность, отбивающую свет люминесцентных ламп.

— Ага, но не значит, что не сунутся другие, — бормочет Стайлз, растирая плечи и хрустя суставами. Взгляд то и дело зацепляется за совершенно бескровное лицо с мощной линией челюсти и приоткрытыми слегка посиневшими губами, а в груди огромными пузырями лопается беспокойство и страх.

— В любом случае ты теперь в безопасности. У тебя есть Альфа и его защита от других Альф, которые захотят заполучить тебя в роли советника.

Стайлз и не думает скрывать охуение. После стресса, пережитого сегодня все его маски спокойствия и непринятия остались где-то на мокрой земле в темном лесу рядом с окровавленным Дереком.

— Послушайте, если вы тоже состоите в клубе: «Давайте убедим Стайлза, что он советник» я слегка не в настроении.

Дитон смотрит совершенно бесстрастно, выгнув черную бровь.

— Я и не собираюсь тебя убеждать, просто ставлю перед фактом, — спокойно отвечает он и принимается стаскивать с Дерека кожанку.

Сердце в груди Стайлза пропускает удар. На мгновение он оторопевает, даже забыв ляпнуть очередной саркастический выебон. Его мозги сейчас напоминают лапшу быстрого приготовления, и у него совсем нет сил, со всем этим разбираться. Сначала нужно вытащить Дерека, который одной лапой на том свете, а уже потом решать, что делать со всей этой хренью, которая на него навалилась.

Стайлз молча поджимает губы и помогает Дитону освободить Дерека от пропитанной кровью куртки, осторожно стягивая рукав. Друид слабо улыбается уголком губ и кивает ему.

***

 

К утру просыпаются бездомные кошки, которые копошатся, выискивая лакомства в мусорном контейнере, что черной пластиковой грудой маячит всего в нескольких шагах.

Понемногу в дальнем углу неба начинает зажигаться рассвет, и серые разводы окрашиваются красновато-оранжевым в том месте, где за тучами плывет солнце.

Стайлз сидит на бетонных ступеньках, подложив под задницу картонную коробку от собачьего корма. По подсчетам он не спит вторые сутки. Его личный рекорд. Он чувствует себя как кусок дерьма, без преувеличений. Глаза все время чешутся, слезятся и Стайлз трет их костяшками пальцев, собирая влагу. Голова гудит, будто она большой колокол, по которому лупят чугунным молотком. А тело движется как по инерции. Словно Стайлз тряпичная кукла, набитая соломой и кто-то сверху дергает за веревочки, руководя им.

За спиной почти бесшумно открываются двери. Стайлз не поворачивается. Просто отодвигается вбок, освобождая немного места на картонке.

Дитон садится рядом и протягивает белую большую чашку Стайлзу.

— Чай, — коротко поясняет он.

Стайлз кивает в знак благодарности и берет чашку с его рук. Он бы сейчас не отказался от крепкого кофе, но чай — это тоже хорошо. Особенно если учитывать окоченевшие от холода пальцы, уши и нос. Утро в Бейкон-Хиллс с приближением зимы становится всё холоднее.

Он греет пальцы о керамическое дно и делает первый глоток обжигающей жидкости. По вкусу напоминает малиновый чай с добавлением ромашки. Весьма странное сочетание, но для Стайлза, поглощающего чипсы с Нутеллой это норма.

— Как Дерек? — спрашивает, косясь на спокойный профиль Дитона. Тот потирает ладони друг о друга и смотрит на разгорающийся с все большей силой рассвет.

— Спит. Пришлось сделать ему укол успокоительного, чтобы перестал обращаться.

— Нужно было надеть на него намордник.

Дитон слабо улыбается. Стайлз делает очередной глоток чая, ощущая расползающееся по телу тепло. Где-то неподалеку лает собака, а в контейнере шипит кошка.

— Иди домой, Стайлз, — Алан треплет его по плечу. — Дереку ты пока ничем не поможешь, а тебе не помешает поспать.

Знал бы он, как Стайлзу действительно хочется поспать. Но сон не идет ни в какую. Будто внутри него вечный двигатель, который беспрерывно вырабатывает энергию, а Стайлз попросту не успевает её всю истратить.

— Сегодня выходной, а отец до сих пор на дежурстве, так что я могу подождать, пока Дерек очнется.

— Тогда можешь поспать у меня в приемной на диване, — предлагает Дитон, внимательно смотря на Стайлза.

— Эм…ладно, спасибо, — кивает Стилински, наблюдая как первые мягкие солнечные лучи пронзают тучи, которые серым прессом затянули небо.

На подсознательном уровне Стайлз понимает, что он всё равно не уснет. Или если уснет, то его опять будут преследовать не-то видения, не-то кошмары. В любом случае его мозг снова окажется вытраханным до невозможности.

— Дерек говорил мне, что ты плохо спишь, — непринужденно произносит Дитон.

Чай останавливает свой путь где-то посреди глотки и Стайлз закашливается. Сладкая жидкость заливает губы и стекает по подбородку. Алан стучит ладонью по его спине, а Стайлз вытирает чай с лица тыльной стороной ладони.

— Волчья шкура, — хрипит он, откашливаясь в последний раз и благоразумно оставляя от себя чашку на ступеньки.

Дитон хмыкает и качает головой.

— Я думаю, он просто заботится о тебе.

Стайлз громко фыркает и сжимает пальцы в кулаки. Пусть только волчара очнется. Стилински не побрезгует навешать тому пиздюлин, воспользовавшись его слабостью.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — отрезает он, хмурясь и тупо рассматривая кровавые потеки на любимых кедах.

Алан понимающе кивает.

— Я и не настаиваю. Но если понадобится, у меня есть травы для нормализации сна…

— Со мной все в порядке, спасибо, — нетерпеливо перебивает Стайлз.

— Ясно, — Дитон поджимает губы, не отводя от него испытующего взгляда. — Может, ты хочешь поговорить…

— Нет, не хочу.

Молчание затягивается на несколько долгих минут, которые тянутся со скоростью улитки-инвалида. Стайлз ногтем соскребает с джинсов на бедре пятно крови, а Дитон переплетает пальцы между собой и смотрит на бетонную стену напротив, заставленную пустыми картонными коробками.

Рассвет заливает небо рыжевато-желтыми бликами, а мяуканье котов становится всё громче. По улице проезжает мусоровоз; странная дама преклонного возраста в огромной, похожей на гриб длиннополой шляпе выгуливает йоркширского терьера, одетого в джинсовый комбинезон.

— Неметон на всех влияет по-разному, — говорит тихо Дитон, прерывая тишину.

Стайлз как раз рассматривает мужика, который вышел на пробежку в обтягивающих шортах и футболке, смутно напоминая Робина из Бетмена.

Фраза Дитона заставляет его нахмуриться сильнее, но он упорно не смотрит на него, хотя чувствует его взгляд на себе.

— Тьма в сердце, всё такое. Я помню, что вы говорили.

— Да, — кивает Дитон. — Тьма. А иногда Неметон может вытащить наружу кое-что скрытое намного глубже. Или наделить силой, о которой и не догадываешься. Как бы там не было, Неметон знает о нас и наших способностях гораздо больше, нежели мы сами.

От этого разговора Стайлзу не по себе. Не уютно. Как будто его завертывают в колючее одеяло с ног до головы — в какую сторону не повернись, все равно будет колоть.

— Умный чувак этот Неметон. Жаль только, что дерево.

Дитон вздыхает. Трет переносицу (Стайлз видит это боковым зрением, сверля взглядом асфальт под ногами).

— Я не буду врать, что понимаю какого тебе сейчас. Стать друидом было моим сознательным выбором. Этот выбор есть и у тебя. Ты можешь, как принять силы, так и отказаться от них. Никто не вправе судить тебя за это. Советник — это большая ответственность. Если ты не готов нести её, тогда не стоит и начинать.

— Почему именно я? — вопрос вырывается почти непроизвольно. Донельзя избитый и банальный, но все равно первый приходящий на ум. Стайлз закусывает щеку изнутри, чувствуя, как горит шея и уши.

Его это вообще не должно волновать. Дитон прав. Он может забить на всё это болт и жить как раньше. Ответственность не для него. Лишний геморрой из-за того, что ему какого-то хрена достались силы советника тоже. Он просто обычный подросток, у которого на носу экзамены, поступление в колледж и десятилетний план по завоеванию Лидии Мартин. Ну и в качестве хобби охота на сверхъестественных тварей.

Но он все-таки спрашивает. Значит это его…интересует? Или наконец-то он может задать подобный вопрос человеку, который «действительно в этом разбирается» (спасибо, волчара).

Дитон задумчиво пожимает плечами.

— Пожалуй, об этом нужно спросить у самого Неметона, а не у меня. Я не знаю, на что он основывается, делая свой выбор. Думаю, у него наверняка есть весомая причина дать эти силы именно тебе.

— Гипперактивному подростку с СДВГ? — кривит уголок губ в улыбке и поднимает брови, отчего лоб прорезают неглубокие морщины. — Или у Неметона плохое чувство юмора…

— Или он видит в тебе намного больше нерастраченного потенциала, которого не видишь ты, — заканчивает Дитон, хотя Стайлз совсем не это имел в виду.

Слова Дитона твердой печатью застывают в мозгу и какое-то мгновение Стайлз опешив, смотрит на Дитона, который выглядит совершенно серьезным.

Но затем Стайл всё же берет себя в руки, убирая растерянность с лица; хмыкает и стучит ладонями по бедрам, поднимаясь.

— Всё-таки я склоняюсь к плохому чувству юмора.

Дитон странно улыбается и поднимается следом.

***

 

— Неплохо выглядишь как для вчерашнего мертвеца. Это у вас семейное?

Стилински появляется на пороге Дерека в восьмом часу вечера с забитым под завязку пакетом из Whole Foods, придурошной улыбкой на пол лица и с живым блеском в карих глазах. От него несет энергией, лавандовым мылом и Аддеролом.

Дерек сам себе не отдает отчета, когда освобождает дверной проем, отходя в сторону и пропуская Стайлза внутрь.

Мальчишка быстро заваливается в лофт, едва не выбив плечо о металлический косяк (Дерек раздраженно закатывает глаза) и на ходу стягивает кеды о пятки. Словно боится, что Дерек передумает и выставит его за дверь. Что недалеко от истины, впрочем.

— Отличный вечерок для просмотра трилогии «Властелина колец», да, волчара? — трещит он, бросая пакет на журнальный столик и стаскивая заштопанную на плечах куртку.

Из уст Дерека вырывается устало-раздраженный выдох.

— Ты перепутал мой лофт с домом Скотта? — интересуется, задвигая дверь и делая несколько неторопливых шагов в сторону Стилински (рана всё еще беспокоит; время от времени щиплет и горит, будто изнутри её выжигают огнем).

— Если хочешь, я могу дать тебе несколько советов по гостеприимству. Совершенно бесплатно. А в качестве бонуса научу тебя контролировать гнев и перестать сдирать моим несчастным телом вертикальные поверхности, — Стилински шевелит бровями и растягивает красный рот в ухмылке.

Дерек раздраженно передергивает плечами и прячет руки в карманы серых тренировочных штанов.

— Зачем ты пришел, Стайлз? — спрашивает он, смотря на то, как мальчишка извлекает из пакета огромную коробку от пиццы, двух-литровую колу и какой-то салат в пластиковом контейнере.

— Проведать тебя, волче, зачем же ещё? — приглушенно отзывается Стайлз, все ещё склоненный над пакетом.

— Я просил, чтобы ты проведал меня? — ворчит Дерек сквозь зубы, усаживаясь на диван и морщась от резкой боли под ребрами.

— Хэй, не будь занудой. Или я вспомню о том, что ты сдал меня Дитону.

Дерек не испытывает мук совести за то, что сделал. Он вообще не просил Стайлза вываливать на него своё грязное белье. 

Но всё же, что-то не позволило ему остаться в стороне, и он таки решился поговорить с Дитоном о бессоннице Стилински. И, чего уж там, чудо-травы для крепкого сна так и стоят без дела в кухонной тумбочке. Дерек так и не решился отдать их. Не то, чтобы струсил. Просто не посчитал нужным лезть в жизнь Стайлза без его на то согласия. Может, потому что и сам предпочитал разбираться с проблемами в одиночку и терпеть не мог, когда к нему лезли с советами и поучениями.

Как бы там не было, он совершенно беспристрастно выдерживает прямой взгляд Стайлза и даже не моргает, когда тот фыркает и качает головой, усаживаясь рядом.

Он подвигает Дерека плечом, выбивая себе козырное место с подушкой за спиной, и укладывает на колени пиццу. Хейл смотрит и не может понять, то ли щенок совсем обнаглел, то ли опять хочет о чем-то поговорить, но не решается.

Стайлз не выглядит лучше, чем в то утро, когда заявился к нему без приглашения два дня назад. Наоборот. Круги под глазами приобрели оттенок ещё темнее предыдущего, щеки впалые, с острыми пиками скул.

Дерек хмурится против воли, не отрывая взгляда от мальчишки, пока тот шуршит коробкой от пиццы.

— Ты так и не спал. Сколько уже?

Стилински сдвигает брови на переносице и сжимает губы в упрямую линию, открывая коробку. Комнату тут же насыщает запах бекона и сыра. Рот Дерека наполняется слюной. Он нормально не ел со вчерашнего утра. Но почему-то ему сейчас совсем не до еды и Дерек даже не смотрит на пиццу, не покидая взглядом бледное лицо Стайлза.

— Может, принесешь стаканы под колу? И ещё вилки для салата. Ненавижу пластиковые.

— Стайлз.

— И захвати тарелки, если не хочешь есть с картонки.

— Почему ты не спал?

Дерек честно пытается понять, почему это так его заботит. Хочется верить, что из-за того, что мальчишка ночью спас ему жизнь, тащил несколько сотен метров на своих плечах и не бросил. Так поступает Стая. 

Стайлз поднимает на него блеклый взгляд. Зрачок неестественно расширен, поглощает карий цвет радужки, а темные ресницы нервно подрагивают.

— Отвали с этим, ладно? — раздраженно говорит он, и Дерек вскидывает брови.

— Серьезно, Стайлз? — цедит сквозь зубы.

— Серьезно, — кивает, облизывая бледные губы. — Ты идешь по стаканы или мне сходить?

— Никаких стаканов пока ты не ответишь на мой вопрос, — ровно отвечает Дерек.

К запаху пиццы примешивается запах раздражения и злости. Стилински закатывает глаза и откидывается на спинку дивана, складывая руки на груди.

— Чувак, я пришел посмотреть охуенный фильм и пожрать пиццы. Может, хотя бы на один вечер ты забудешь, что ты хмурая волчья задница, а?

Хейл скрипит зубами и сдавливает челюсти. Действительно. Почему бы не оставить всё это в покое? Проблемы Стайлза не твои проблемы, Дерек. Мало тебя ебала жизнь, когда ты лез не в свои дела? И чем это заканчивалось? Ты всегда оказывался в стороне, как выброшенная на лед рыбешка, которая жадно хватает кислород. Перестань искать этот кислород во всем, что оказывается непозволительно близко. Однажды тебе въебут настолько больно, что по кускам не соберешься.

— Я принесу стаканы, — сухо говорит Дерек и на секунду в глазах Стайлза вспыхивает самое настоящее подобие благодарности. Но так же быстро исчезает, когда Стилински деловито кивает и выравнивается, подтягивая поближе пиццу.

— И тарелки не забудь, — кидает невзначай Дереку и тот лишь закатывает глаза.

 

— Ты никогда не задумывался, что если бы не Сэм, то Фродо никогда бы не добрался до Мордора и не уничтожил кольцо? — Стайлз шумно плямкает пиццей и тянет колу через трубочку, которую где-то отрыл на кухне Дерека.

Они только закончили смотреть первую часть. Дерек чувствует себя сытым, уставшим и расслабленным. Даже Стилински не особо раздражает его, когда не трещит очередную ересь. Всё это ново и странно для него. Не неприятно, а с точностью до наоборот. Такая себе иллюзорная схожесть с уютом, который он ощущал еще тогда, когда мама и его семья были живыми.

— Захлопнись и включай второй фильм, — отзывается он беззлобно и Стайлз тут же отставляет тарелку и тянется к ноутбуку на журнальном столике.

Дерек прикрывает глаза и устраивает голову на спинке дивана. Внутренний волк потягивается и тоже укладывается, сворачиваясь калачиком и пряча нос в пушистом хвосте. Рана почти не дает о себе знать, и Дерек ощущает, как срастаются поврежденные мышцы и кожа, а сломанное ребро восстанавливается.

— Не спи, волчара, — Стилински ощутимо толкает его в грудь и шмякается рядом. — Марафон просмотра «Властелина колец» не закончен. В конце «Двух башен» нас ждет потрясающая битва.

Дерек приоткрывает один глаз и поворачивает голову, наблюдая, как Стилински уплетает салат за две щеки. Какой-то совершенно гадкий салат из сельдерея, морковки и капусты, заправленный лимонным соком и оливковым маслом, но очень полезный, по словам Стайлза. Дереку даже пришлось съесть половину этой гадости, только чтобы Стилински отцепился от него.  
Стайлз ловит на себе взгляд и приподнимает брови.

— Хошешь? — спрашивает с полным ртом и тянет к нему салат.

Хейл фыркает и распахивает глаза, упирается ладонями по обе стороны бедер и садится ровно.

— Шутишь? Больше никогда в жизни не буду есть эту мерзость.

— Здоровая пища не может быть мерзкой, — сглатывает и глубокомысленно заявляет Стилински, а затем выедает салат под чистую. Дерек смотрит на это почти с восхищением.

Еще через несколько секунд он ставит пустой контейнер на столик и, похлопывая себя по животу, заваливается на спинку дивана. При этом соприкасается с плечом Дерека. Стилински тут же замирает, наверное, ожидая, что Дерек отодвинется или даст ему подзатыльник.

Хейл же делает вид, что ничего не происходит и не отодвигается. Видит волчий бог, он и сам не соображает, почему сидит и не делает никаких попыток освободить свое плечо от худого подросткового.

На экране ноутбука мелькают изображения, цветными вспышками озаряя лофт, а Дерек не может пошевелиться. Натурально завис и не прислушивается к тому, что же там говорит Арагорн. Вместо этого, ловит как радиоволну бешеное сердцебиение Стилински, что тоже не двигается.

Несколько минут они оба сидят напряженно, но ни один не решается хоть каким-то движением нарушить контакт тел. Дерек ощущает жар Стилински даже через ткань футболки и толстовки. Сидеть возле него это как греться возле печки.

Проходит ещё некоторое время и сюжет фильма затягивает так, что Стилински расслабляется. Дерек чувствует, как напряжение покидает мышцы и Стайлз приваливается к нему почти всем боком, когда на экране происходит какая-то заварушка, выкрикивая при этом что-то типа: "О, мой бог, ты видел это, волчара?" и "Эй, чувак, оглянись, сзади!" или "Давай Сэм, врежь ему как следует". Хейл же расслабляется вслед за ним и даже позволяет себе одну или две улыбки, когда Стайлз попрыгивает и комментирует действия, размахивая руками.

К концу третьего фильма Дерека реально вырубает. Он смотрит на экран одним глазом и прячет зевки в кулак. Стилински тоже растерял свою активность. Комментарии звучат все реже, а резкие движения всем телом вообще прекратились.

На финальных титрах Дерек слышит тихое сопение на своем плече и недоверчиво хмурится, когда понимает, что Стайлз заснул. Просто отключился и теперь слюнявит футболку Дерека. Хейл кривится и осторожно пытается подняться. Щенок недовольно морщит нос и обхватывает его своими загребущими лапами, притягивая ближе и утыкаясь носом в шею Дерека.

Хейл едва удерживает рвущееся из грудной клетки рычание.

Ну уж нет. Это перебор — использовать Дерека вместо подушки. Хотя судя по тому, как Стайлз причмокивает во сне губами и жмется всем телом, он воспринимает Дерека явно не как подушку.

Дерек сжимает зубы и расцепляет вокруг себя руки Стилински. Завтра он поплатится за то, что перепутал его с Мартин (мысленно Хейл уже залепил тому звонкую оплеуху), а сейчас пусть спит. Стайлз сонно что-то ворчит, обзывает его волосатым мудаком, но позволяет уложить себя на диван.

Хейл накидывает на него плед и закрывает крышку ноутбука. Лофт погружается во тьму, а Дерек крадется в свою же комнату словно вор (твою же мать), чтобы не разбудить Стайлза.


	6. Chapter 6

— Ты весь пропах лапушкой.

Питер произносит это вместо приветствия, заходя в лофт. У него влажные волосы от утреннего тумана и колючая улыбка на губах. Он облачен в дорогое дизайнерское пальто и темно-синие джинсы: Питер никогда себе не изменяет.

Дерек удерживает за зубами рык, не желая говорить на эту тему; игнорирует больше по привычке, когда скрещивает руки на груди и спрашивает в упор:

— Зачем пришел?

Питер вскидывает брови и снисходительно хмыкает.

— Проведать тебя. Извини, апельсины потерял по дороге. Но вот бутылочку рома прихватил, — он криво ухмыляется, когда достает из внутреннего кармана пальто небольшой бутыль Бакарди и бросает его Дереку. Он ловит бутыль скорее инстинктивно, не желая собирать потом осколки и отмывать пол.

— Он с аконитом, если что. Так что не переусердствуй. Это если захочешь отвлечься от проблем насущных и отдохнуть. Мне отлично помогает, — говорит Питер, стягивая пальто и проходя вглубь лофта.

Понятно. Избавиться от него быстро не получиться. Дерек хмурится, ставит бутылку на журнальный столик и следует за Питером.

В планах у него было провести целый день в тишине и одиночестве. Учитывая утренний треп Стайлза, ему хватит общения на сутки вперед. Щенок разбудил его ни свет, ни заря, носясь по лофту, убирая коробки из-под еды, стаканы и бутылки. Дерек лениво зарычал из своей комнаты, призывая того к тишине, на что Стайлз только фыркнул и начал греметь посудой в раковине. Мелкий утырок. Сон был изгнан напрочь, и Дереку пришлось плестись на кухню. Изначально он подумывал приложить Стайлза мордой о столешницу за то, что разбудил. Но тот, как бы догадываясь о нерадушном настроении оборотня, соорудил ему завтрак и заварил кофе. Злости Дерека хватило на вялое: «Придушу». Стилински же завтракал на ходу, закидывая в рот сэндвич и лепеча о том, что он опаздывает в школу. Свалил он всего пятнадцатью минутами ранее прихода Питера, напоследок заявив, что на следующие выходные у них марафон всех частей «Матрицы». Реплика Дерека «Никогда в жизни» осталась без ответа.

— Как твоё самочувствие? Рана больше не беспокоит? — спрашивает Питер, стряхивая крошки с кресла и усаживаясь.

Дерек понимает, что Хейл-старший пришел поговорить явно не о его ранении. Вопрос задан больше из вежливости, нежели из здорового любопытства и уж точно не из сочувствия.

— Не беспокоит, — отвечает коротко, продолжая стоять и смотреть на Питера.

— Это хорошо, — кивает, сощурив серые глаза и сканируя Дерека с головы до ног. — Нужно будет послать Дитону букет роз в знак благодарности.

Дерек закатывает глаза, пока уголки губ Питера насмешливо подрагивают.

— Смею заметить, скоро букеты придется посылать совсем другому советнику, да, племянничек?

Питер внимательно смотрит на него, словно выжидая реакции на свои слова. Дерек внутренне напрягается. Внешне же только сильнее стискивает челюсти.

— Чего ты хочешь, Питер?

Ухмылка Хейла-старшего сползает не прижившейся маской. Он складывает пальцы в замок и подается вперед, утыкаясь локтями в колени.

— Вопрос не в том, чего хочу я. Вопрос в том, как долго ты собираешься бегать.  
Дерек хмурится, сжимая руки в кулаки. Мышцы напряженно подрагивают, и Питер успешно улавливает жест, возвращая на лицо улыбку.

— Я не бегаю, — рыкает он.

— Правда? — едко интересуется Питер, приподнимая брови. — Если не бегаешь, значит уже поговорил с мальчишкой и поставил того в известность, что с этих пор ты его Альфа, а он — твой Советник.

Скачок сердца в грудной клетке не остается не замеченным. Дерек пытается сохранять хладнокровие, когда ловит на себе пристальный взгляд Питера. В голове у него полнейший бардак со вчерашнего дня. С того самого времени, как Дитон сообщил ему, что Альфа-чужак признал его право на Стайлза. Дерек приказал себе даже не думать об этом. Мальчишка слишком юн и неопытен, чтобы быть Советником. А Дерек слишком хочет сбежать от прошлой жизни, чтобы вновь создавать свою Стаю и становится полноценным Альфой. На его совести достаточно смертей. Еще одну в этот список он заносить не хочет.

— Мне не нужен советник, — отрезает он.

— Каждому Альфе нужен советник, — спокойно говорит в ответ Питер.

— Даже Альфе без Стаи?

— Ему тем более.

Дерек зло фыркает и качает головой. Бардак в голове превращается в целую свалку мыслей, навалившихся друг на друга пластами. Не думать о сложившейся ситуации оказывается сложнее, чем он предполагал ранее.

— Это не твое дело, Питер, — рычит он, вибрируя горлом. Этим Дерек показывает, что разговор окончен. Не лезь — предупреждает глазами, радужки которых мерцают красным.

Но это же Питер. Ироничная заноза в его заднице. Он лучше собственноручно отгрызет себе руку, чем признает, что не прав. Для него нет границ, когда дело касается семьи. Тогда он превращается в прежнего, устрашающего зверя-Альфу, который сметет всех на своем пути, только бы защитить родню.

— Тебе нужен Стилински. А ты нужен ему. Это не последняя угроза для его азартной задницы. Ты же знаешь, что ему влезать в неприятности, как тебе по утрам принимать душ. Привычное дело. И ты соврешь мне сейчас, если скажешь, что тебя не волнует его безопасность. Это даже мило…Твоя привязанность к нему. Однако смотри, не заиграйся.

Дереку хочется наброситься на Питера и врезать тому по самодовольной роже.

— Нет никакой привязанности, — рявкает он, а кулаки сжимаются ещё мощнее.

— Да? — скептически поджимает губы Питер. — То-то я не видел, чтобы ты позволял кому-то столько времени торчать в лофте и даже спать на твоем драгоценном диване. Ещё и оставляя его после этого в целости и сохранности.

Дерек раздраженно вздыхает и с нажимом проводит ладонью по щеке. Выдержка на волоске, и он действительно близок к тому, чтобы отхерачить родственника.

— Просто свали, Питер, — выдавливает из себя.

Питер ухмыляется, но глаза остаются нетронутыми, со стальной ноткой недосказанности. Наверняка, на языке у него вертится ещё целое море аргументов, которые подкинут Дереку пищу для размышлений.

— Хорошо, племянничек, мне действительно лучше уйти. У меня, в отличие от тебя, есть дела важнее, чем самоедство и затворничество, — произносит он и поднимается с кресла.

Дерек бросает на него мрачный взгляд, но решает промолчать. Для Питера это лишний повод остаться и продолжить полоскать ему мозги.

Он зацепляет пальцами пальто и перебрасывает на сгиб локтя. Приглаживает волосы и смотрит на Дерека с легким прищуром.

— Всё же подумай над моими словами. Безопасность Стилински теперь зависит от тебя.

— С каких пор тебя вообще волнует его безопасность? — не удерживается за зубами. Дерек действительно хочет, чтобы Питер поскорее ушел. Ему просто необходимо разобраться со всем бардаком в голове. А делать это лучше в одиночестве, а не в компании убежденного в своей правоте Питера.

Питер снисходительно улыбается и стучит ладонью по его плечу.

— С тех пор, как она волнует тебя.

Он не ожидает ответа Дерека. Спокойно разворачивается и уходит, насвистывая себе под нос мелодию, больно напоминающую ту, которую в детстве напевал малышу Дереку перед сном, когда у Талии не было времени уложить сына.

Искалеченная забота в стиле Питера или что это вообще (видит волчий бог, у Дерека просто нет сил с этим разбираться) окончательно выводят его из себя и когда он, рыча под нос ругательства, направляется на кухню, в пальцах у него зажата бутылка Бакарди. Каким бы Питер не был мудаком, он всегда знал толк в том, как нужно отвлекаться от проблем. И Дерек намерен поступить по его примеру.

***

 

— Ты игнорировал меня весь вчерашний день.

— Ничего подобного.

— Я звонил тебе раз пятьдесят. И оставил столько же сообщений.

— Да? А я и не заметил.

— Стайлз.

Стилински решает, что прятаться от Скотта за дверцей шкафчика совсем не по-мужски и как бы ему не хотелось оттянуть этот разговор, поговорить все же придется. Поэтому он трудно вздыхает, закрывает дверцу с металлическим щелчком и поворачивается к МакКолу, который стоит, сложив руки на груди и глядя на него с немым упреком.

— Слушай, дружище, я не спал сутки. Напомню тебе, что я спас одну хмурую задницу. И не стоит меня винить в том, что я хотел всего лишь отдохнуть от этого дерьма, ладно?

Скотт жмет губы и супит брови. Щенячьего взгляда нет и в помине, значит, разжалобить его не удалось. Жаль, Стайлз именно на это и делал ставку.

— Что происходит?

Стайлза этот вопрос проел уже до печёнок. Чёртово «Что происходит», которое звучало в его голове с каждым днем всё отчётливей, заслоняя собой все остальные вопросы, такие, например, как «Лидия посмотрела на меня? О мой бог, она меня заметила?». Стайлза перестало волновать, смотрит на него Лидия или нет, его перестало интересовать, сумеет ли он пробиться в основной состав команды по лакроссу, его перестало волновать что-либо, кроме кошмаров и бессонницы.

— Всё отлично, чувак, — Стайлз давит улыбку для убедительности и похлопывает Скотта по плечу.

Тот не улыбается в ответ. Хмурится сильнее и Стайлз проклинает эти волчьи сверхспособности. Оборотни чуют ложь, а Стилински сейчас в наглую пиздит.

— За тобой какого-то хрена охотился Альфа. Ни ты, ни Дерек так и не объяснили причину.

Не объяснил, это правда. Но что объяснять, если и сам всё не до конца понимаешь? Поэтому Стайлз и игнорировал, потому что сказать нечего.

— Не знаю, может это всё моя естественная привлекательность? Или он хотел заполучить меня в свою стаю? Сам подумай, я же почти гений. Кому в стаю не нужен Мегамозг, а?

Скотт выглядит так, будто сейчас въебет ему между глаз и Стайлз даже не имеет права за это на него обидеться. Реально заслужил.

— Скотти, я не знаю. Хрен поймешь, что у этих Альф на уме, — он не то оправдывается, не то не может остановить словесный понос. Потому что Скотт молчит. Молчит и смотрит. А сердце в груди подпрыгивает как йо-йо.

У Стайлза нервно дрожат пальцы, и он прячет руки в карманы толстовки. Стайлз — гуру вранья и трепа для отвлечения внимания, но сейчас все его функции дают сбой. Оказывается, врать лучшему другу дело не из приятных. Лажовое, если по правде говоря.

— Если ты сейчас не скажешь мне правду, я пойду к Дереку, — твердо говорит Скотт, прожигая его недовольным взглядом, и Стайлз верит каждому его слову. А еще, при упоминании имени Дерека, сердце в груди на какой-то момент останавливается. Глупый орган сегодня сдает его с потрохами.

Скотти — фигов детектор лжи истолковывает заминку по-своему.

— Значит, Дерек все знает, да? — обиженно щурится он. — Ты рассказал Хейлу, но какого-то черта не хочешь рассказать мне. Просто отлично.

Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы оправдаться. Он частично понимает, почему Скотт злится. Он бы тоже злился, если бы его лучший друг предпочел поговорить о своих проблемах не с ним, а с хмурым Альфой. Но именно в случае Стайлза, Дерек больше подходил на роль слушателя проблем, нежели Скотт со своей гипертрофированной навязчивой идеей спасать всех и каждого.

— Давай потом поговорим, ладно? Это разговор не для школьного коридора, — устало говорит Стайлз, почесывая подбородок.

— И ты расскажешь мне всё, как есть? — с сомнением косится на него Скотт.

И Стайлз кивает. Ничего другого просто не остается. По крайней мере, он выиграет время, чтобы и самому окончательно во всем разобраться.

Скотт явно намеревается сказать что-то ещё. Но Стайлза спасают. В каких-то нескольких метрах от них проходят Эллисон и Лидия. МакКол тут же теряет свой упрямый вид, тоскливым взглядом провожая улыбающуюся Эллисон. Стайлзу его почти жаль. Совсем недавно точно такими же взглядами он атаковал Лидию. Сейчас он смотрит на неё совершенно по-другому. Не как парень, который был влюблен в Лидию Мартин с третьего класса. Сердце, конечно же, спазмирует в груди, когда взгляд метается по изученному за несколько лет идеальному лицу и прямой спине. Стайлз привык так реагировать на Лидию. Это как привычка задерживать дыхание, когда погружаешься в воду. Но вместе с этим при взгляде на неё, внутри теперь черным углем тлеет беспокойство и легкие отголоски паники щекочут нервные окончания. За короткими юбками, алыми губами и рыжими кудрями скрывается не просто самая великолепная и умная девушка Бейкон-Хиллс. Вчера ночью Стайлз видел её другую сторону, сверхъестественную. Крик звоном до сих пор стоит в ушах.

Ещё два дня назад Стайлз молился о сне. Сейчас он думает, что бессонница это не так и плохо. Потому что иногда счастье в неведенье. Особенно, когда ты знаешь, что не в силах изменить что-то важное. Что-то, отчего зависит человеческая жизнь.

 

Он не знает, что здесь делает. Стайлз вообще намеревался пойти домой, сделать себе огромный сэндвич и завалиться за просмотр какого-то комедийного шоу, чтобы хоть немного отключиться от размышлений о хуёвости своей жизни.  
Но почему-то приехал сюда, к серым бетонным стенам ветклиники. Он сидит в джипе, барабанит пальцами по рулю и тупо смотрит на табличку «Открыто», которая висит на входных дверях, выкрашенных в белый цвет.

Стайлз чувствует себя последним трусом, потому что открыть дверь и выйти из джипа кажется ему сейчас непосильной задачей. В голове почему-то появляется Хейл с насмешливо выгнутой бровью. Ну, конечно же. Волчара никогда бы не стал сомневаться. Волчара всегда прёт на таран, даже если знает, что проиграет. Стайлз ощущает неуместное желание позвонить Дереку и услышать его голос, который должен подействовать на него не хуже пинка под зад. Чёрт возьми, он понимает, что это не совсем нормально хотеть услышать голос именно Хейла, этого хмурого засранца, которого он раздражает до головного мозга, но это желание есть. И это пиздец, да. Потому что это не Лидия с приятным голосом, мягкими волосами, пахнущими апельсинами и губами клубничного цвета. Это щетинистый мужик с хмурыми бровями, с мозолистыми ладонями и крепкими плечами. А ещё от него точно не пахнет фруктовыми ароматами. Дерек пахнет резким одеколоном, древесной смолой и лесом. Так, наверное, пахнут все брутальные мужики. Хотя откуда Стайлзу знать? Не каждый же вечер он принюхивается к мужикам, утыкаясь носом в горячее плечо.

При воспоминании о вчерашнем, в желудке творится какая-то хрень, будто у него внутренности горят и Стайлз думает, что это стыд. Определенно он. Лезть с обнимашками к оборотню, пусть и находясь в полусонном состоянии стыд ещё тот. Стайлз оправдывает себя тем, что он бредил во сне и это, нужно признать, отличная отмазка.

Стайлз может, поразмыслил бы ещё о своём ночном позоре, однако входные двери клиники открываются, и на пороге показывается Дитон в белом халате, что кардинально меняет все планы Стилински. Потому что да, Дитон смотрит прямо на него, мягко улыбаясь. Притворяться, что он оказался здесь случайно, нет смысла, и Стайлз начинает медленно выбираться с джипа. Что ж, была, не была. Хуже уже всё равно не станет. Наверное. Во всяком случае, Стайлз очень сильно на это надеется.

 

— У вас здесь миленько.

Стайлз чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Вся его решимость мигом испарилась, стоило ему переступить порог лечебницы.  
Дитон снимает халат, повернувшись к нему спиной, так что он не видит реакции на свою невероятно глупую фразу. Промолчать не получается. Он и так с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не начать нести ещё какую-то чушь лишь бы подальше от истинной темы разговора.

— Как Дерек? — ненавязчиво интересуется Дитон, поворачиваясь и подгибая рукава свитера.

Стайлз догадывается, что имеется в виду не только самочувствие оборотня, но и недавние обстоятельства, из-за которых Дерек теперь обзавелся Советником. Стилински стыдно признаться, но он любыми способами пытался оттянуть разговор с Дереком. Вчера он заявился к нему с целью обсудить данную ситуацию, но так и не смог. Стайлз уверен, что Хейлу не нужен такой Советник. А сам он совсем не готов им стать. Потому что это большая ответственность, потому что это крест на всех его планах, потому что связать себя со сверхъестественным миром не было целью всей его жизни.

— Порядок. Зажило как на собаке, — кивает Стайлз и прислоняется плечом к дверному косяку.

Алан тоже кивает. Несколько секунд смотрит на него и начинает перебирать какие-то травы на металлическом стеллаже.  
Он дает Стайлзу время собраться с мыслями и не давит. Стилински ему за это благодарен. Все подготовленные вопросы вылетели из головы, оставив после себя пустырь.

Стайлз наблюдает за манипуляциями Дитона, когда тот перебирает разные флаконы и мешочки не то убираясь, не то ища что-то.

— Дерек говорил, что у вас есть какие-то травы для крепкого сна, — вспоминает он.

Дитон поднимает на него взгляд.

— Есть.

— И что, помогают?

— Если это обычная бессонница – да.

Стайлз дергает подбородком на подобии понимающего кивка. Скользит взглядом по пузырькам с маслами, разноцветными жидкостями; по пластиковым пакетам с засушенными травами, корнями и цветками. Он никогда не интересовался подобным. Его больше интересовали внутренности ноутбука и запутанные истории, разгадку к которым хотелось найти лично. Честно, его и сейчас мало интересует целебное действие этих трав и цветков. Стайлз далек от этого. Совсем.

— А есть у вас что-то от вещих снов? — спрашивает и встречает ровный взгляд Дитона.

Стайлз ожидает услышать в ответ «Нет», «Не неси чепухи, Стайлз», «Таких трав не бывает», но уж точно не это.

— Вещие сны бывают у молодых Советников. Чаще всего в детском возрасте, когда они еще не совсем понимают свою силу и не научились её контролировать.

Брови Стайлза ползут вверх от неожиданности.

— Это значит, что я отстаю в развитии? У меня что, рок такой, быть везде последним?

И это правда. Он никогда не был первым хоть в чём-то. Вечно глотал пыль позади кого-то. Сначала Джексона, заполучившего Лидию, о которой он мечтал всю свою сознательную жизнь. Потом Скотти, который покинул их клуб неудачников, получив укус Альфы, а заодно и должность капитана лакросса в придачу. Стайлз не завидовал, нет (разве, что ублюдку Джексону), но ему хотелось верить, что хоть раз в жизни он опередит кого-то и получит ветку первенства. Но очередной облом. Просто привыкай, Стилински. Кто-то там, наверху, заметно потешается над твоими неудачами.

— Всё нормально, Стайлз. Сила пришла к тебе позже, чем к остальным и ты еще не научился с ней справляться. Когда ты полностью войдешь в роль Советника, подобные сны станут редкостью или вообще исчезнут.

— О, вы меня утешили, — фыркает Стайлз.

Дитон хмурит брови и он понимает, что слегка перегнул палку. Возможно, расшатанные нервы прибавляют очков к его невыносимости, но Стайлз плохо может контролировать эмоции, когда от него что-то зависит.

— Простите, — бормочет, потирая макушку и глуша порыв стукнуться затылком о крепкое дерево позади. — Не самый удачный день.

— Понимаю, — сжимает губы Дитон. — Всё образуется, поверь мне. Многие Советники проходят через это. Всего лишь один из этапов эволюции к чему-то более значимому и мощному.

— Ясно, — Стайлз качает головой, а мозг в черепной коробке плавится, как масло на солнце. Всего лишь один из этапов. А сколько их вообще есть? И что ещё будет трахать его подсознание до тех пор, когда он научится брать под контроль так называемую силу. — А что происходит с теми Советниками, которые не хотят всего этого?

— Ничего. Они продолжают жить обычной жизнью, — отвечает Дитон, пожимая плечом.

— И их не беспокоят бессонницы и прочая дребедень? — недоверчиво спрашивает Стайлз.

— Ко всему привыкаешь, Стайлз. Если у тебя продолжительное время мигрень, ты учишься не замечать эту боль. И тебе даже начинает казаться, что никакой боли нет, потому что ты настолько привык жить с ней, что она отходит на второй план. Так же и с силой Советника. Она притупляется. Не исчезает полностью, но и не досаждает своим присутствием.

— То есть, вы предлагаете просто игнорировать её?

— Я ничего не предлагаю. Я просто отвечаю на поставленный вопрос, а это разные вещи.

Сказанное немного успокаивает Стайлза. Не то, чтобы насовсем, но дышать становится определённо легче. Дитон изначально говорил, что у него есть выбор и Стайлз не сказал бы, что он дался ему тяжело. Немного эгоистично, он согласен, но вряд ли Дерек расстроится, если узнает, что его совсем не прельщает быть Советником. Он, скорее всего, даже обрадуется, что ему не придется мириться с таким непутевым Советником, как Стайлз. Да, решение Стайлза определенно идеально подходит им обоим.

Он расправляет плечи и отлепляется от дверного косяка. У него остался ещё один вопрос. Стайлз мнется, пытаясь правильно подобрать слова. Дитон совсем уже отвлекся от своих трав и просто смотрит на него в ожидании.

— Я хотел спросить ещё кое-что…

— Спрашивай, — кивает Дитон, упираясь ладонями в стол.

— Можно ли как-то повлиять на то, что я вижу? Вы говорили, что эти сны вещие. Они и раньше сбывались.Но есть ли вероятность того, что я могу опередить события, которые должны произойти?

Алан меряет его задумчивым взглядом.

— Всё зависит от того, что же ты видел. Дело в том, что зачастую такие сны плохо запоминаются и отдельные отрывки всплывают в подсознании всего за несколько секунд до того, как произойдут в реальном времени.

Так и было с предыдущими снами. Но не с этим. Изображение кричащей Лидии словно пришили к сетчатке. Проблема была только в том, что он не знал, кто же должен умереть. Сон оборвался прежде, чем Стайлз успел рассмотреться по сторонам и высмотреть в глубокой тьме подсказку. И это не давало ему покоя. У него был шанс спасти чью-то жизнь. Только Стайлз понятия не имел, кого же ему нужно спасать.

— А есть ли возможность вернуться в свой сон? Гипноз, транс или какие-там ещё есть штуки. Это очень важно.

Дитон озадачено глядит на него. Пожевывает нижнюю губу и тянется к одному из мешочков на стеллаже.

— Способ есть. Но я не даю гарантию, что он подействует на сто процентов.

— Ладно. Круто. Я уверен, что он подействует. Мне это очень нужно и… - облегченное бормотание Стайлза тонет в звуках трескающейся древесины и басовитом рычании с приемной.

Стайлз инстинктивно пригибает голову. Оглядывается и застывает, когда видит двух уже знакомых тварей. Чешуйчатые. Огромные, с лысыми головами и лицами, покрытыми черной чешуей и желтыми глазами с вертикальными зрачками. Со скалящихся пастей валит пар и если бы не интуиция и быстрая реакция Стайлза, его бы поджарили как сочный стейк.

Он успевает завалиться в операционную в последнюю секунду, врезаясь животом в хирургический стол. Косяк, к которому недавно прижимался плечом, теперь горит как рождественская елка. Едкий дым раздражает слизистую оболочку глаз и забивается в легкие, быстро распространяясь по маленькому помещению.

Стайлз чувствует пальцы Дитона, которые тащат его за толстовку подальше от огня.

— Держи. Посыпь вокруг себя, — он перекрикивает треск горящего дерева и рычание моколе, пихая ему в ладонь мешочек.

У Стайлза шумит в ушах, а адреналин кипящей смолой разносится по крови. Элемент неожиданности сработал. Наверное, именно на него твари и рассчитывали, потому что Стайлз ощущает себя потерянным во всем этом хаосе.

Пальцы принимаются развязывать тесьму на мешочке рефлекторно. Дитон тем временем заступает его собой, потому что чешуйчатые начинают пробираться сквозь огонь к ним. Языки пламени облизывают каменные пласты чешуи, которая теряет свой черный цвет, накаляясь и становясь оранжево-красной. Моколе не спешат, понимая, что они в ловушке. Стайлзу с Дитоном некуда бежать. Или задохнуться от ядовитого дыма, который пропитал собой каждую молекулу воздуха или броситься прямиком в лапы тварям.

Чертов мешочек никак не поддается и Стайлз уже близок к тому, чтобы перегрызть его зубами. Огонь ширится всё дальше, температура раскаляется и плавится, как олово в жаровне, а дым горькой пеленой обрезает видимость на несколько метров. Горло саднит и болит. Стайлз заходится кашлем, но наконец-то развязывает злополучный мешочек и сыпет рябину под ноги. Он надеется, что сыпет, так как ничего уже не видит. Глаза слезятся и жгут от дыма, сводя всё его зрение сейчас почти к нулю.

А потом он слышит крик Дитона «Стайлз!» и ощущает, как его дергают вперед за шиворот толстовки и он врезается во что-то твердое и горячее как сам ад. Оставаться в сознании всё тяжелее. Тело будто набито камнями, неподъёмное и неповоротливое. Веки опускаются, и он почти не отбивается, когда его тащат к огню. Стайлз пытается зацепиться за хирургический стол, но тот до такой степени нагрелся, что он обжигает руку и тут же её одергивает. Больше зацепиться не за что и он полагается на волю случая, когда моколе, прикрывая собой от огня, вытаскивает его наружу.

Стайлза грубо пихают в спину, и он валится на землю, успевая подставить ладони и приземлиться на колени. Кислород поступает в легкие, вытесняя собой дым и Стайлз откашливает эту горечь, сплевывая вместе со слюной. Трет воспаленные глаза, размазывая слезы по щекам, покрытым копотью. Он разлепляет веки и смотрит по сторонам, в надежде увидеть Дитона. Тот находится в нескольких метра от Стайлза и тоже откашливается, приходя в себя.

Совсем неподалеку слышатся сирены пожарных машин и Стайлз глупо думает, что они спасены. Однако его тут же вздергивают вверх, царапая когтями затылок и сжимая волосы. Стайлз рычит сквозь зубы и пытается локтем заехать в живот моколе. Но тут же воет от боли, когда кость почти хрустит, будто он со всей дури врезался о бетонную стену.

Возле них показывается другой Маколе вместе с Дитоном, который едва переставляет ноги и Стайлза снова толкают в спину, приказывая идти. Он узнает мусорный бак и изрисованную стену с картонками. Они у черного входа в клинику. А взгляд тем временем вылавливает черный пикап, припаркованный возле выхода из переулка.

Стайлз ясно понимает задумку тварей и сопротивляется со всей яростью на которую способен. Он уже счесал все локти и руки в попытке хоть как-то навредить моколе, но всё без толку. Стайлз сжимает руки в кулаки, упираясь ногами в асфальт, и шок накрывает его с головой. Рябина. Зажатая между пальцев. И это его последняя надежда. Стайлз изворачивается, рвет вперед, чувствуя оглушающую боль в затылке, откуда только что вырвали жмут волос, открывает мешочек и одна секунда решает всё. Он успевает развернуться и сыпануть, не жалея, моколе между глаз.

Моколе хватается за лицо и заходится болезненным ревом. Стайлз пользуется моментом и оглядывается в поисках Дитона. Вторая тварь заталкивает его на заднее сидение, и он даже не сопротивляется, находясь в почти бессознательном состоянии. Сирены ревут всё ближе. А значит, твари поспешат быстрее скрыться. И он оказывается прав. Потому что второй моколе заскакивает на водительское сидение, хлопая дверцей. Стайлз не понимает, что он вообще на фиг делает, когда бежит к пикапу со всех ног, сжимая в пальцах мешочек, в котором почти не осталось рябины.

Гремит мотор, визжат шины и автомобиль рвет с места, оставляя после себя только запах горелого бензина и паленой резины. Стайлз опаздывает всего на несколько секунд. Громко матерится и смотрит вслед отъезжающему на бешеной скорости пикапу.  
Чёрт возьми. Просто, чёрт возьми. Спиздить друида среди белого дня. Что вообще происходит в этом городе?

Позади него слышится яростное рыканье, и спина Стайлза покрывается потом от липкого страха. Первой его мыслью становится бежать без оглядки. Но он понимает, что его не хватит даже на два шага, как моколе схватит его и вдолбит его в стену, с явным намерением вытрясти из него мозги.

И он принимает совершенно, блядь, безумное решение. Медленно поворачивается всем телом и тянет потрескавшиеся губы в ухмылке. Моколе на расстоянии трех метров. Грузно дышит, отчего грудная клетка ходуном ходит и скалит клыки, которые острее и длиннее, нежели у обычных оборотней.

Не бежать, Стилински. Хватит.

Моколе часто моргает, пытаясь изгнать резь из глаз. Стайлз улыбается ещё шире.

— Глазки болят? — насмешливо-понимающе поднимает брови.

Тварь издает очередной яростный рык. Сирены воют совсем близко, а адреналин ебашит в мозгах ультразвуковыми битами, задавая ритм ошалело трепещущемуся в груди сердцу.

— У меня ещё есть, красавчик. Хочешь — подойди и возьми.

Вокруг клубится дым, черными змеями извиваясь к небу. Стрекочет стекло и дерево, сгорающее в пламени.  
Отсчёт идет на секунды.

В голове кто-то орёт «Идиот! Сматывайся отсюда, пока цел».  
Моколе делает несколько осторожных шагов, порыкивая и не сводя взгляда желтых глаз со Стайлза. Между ними почти не осталось расстояния. Одно напряжение, что загущает воздух как малиновое желе.

Стайлз молится, чтобы план сработал. Самый долбанутый план в мире, но другого у него нет.  
Они действуют одновременно. Моколе делает рывок вперед, а Стайлз вскидывают мешочек с рябиной.  
Главное верить, Стайлз. Просто закрой глаза и представь.

И он так и делает. Это как играть в джек-пот. Всё или ничего. Ты можешь проиграть, но можешь сорвать куш в несколько миллионов. Всё зависит от того, насколько сильно ты готов рискнуть. Стайлз рискует, потому что другого выбора у него не остается.

А когда открывает глаза, то понимает, что сорвал гребанный джек-пот.  
Хмыкает, отряхивая руки от рябины, осознавая, что ему всё же повезло. В этот раз не ты глотаешь пыль, Стайлз.

— Нельзя злить Стайлза Стилински, чувак, — говорит он моколе, который рычит и пытается прорвать рябиновый круг, и чувствует распирающую внутри гордость за себя. Потому что он сделал это. Сам, без чьей-либо помощи поймал чешуйчатую тварь.

— Я должен был догадаться, что без тебя здесь не обошлось.

Стайлз, всё ещё наслаждающийся собственным триумфом, подпрыгивает от неожиданности, когда слышит знакомый раздраженный голос.  
Резко оборачивается, едва удерживаясь на ногах.

Дерек хмурый, раздраженный и злой до чертиков. Но Стайлзу плевать, даже если немного позже ему влетит. Он не может скрыть (да и как ту скроешь, если сердце в груди играет фанфарами), что рад видеть волчару как никого другого сейчас.

— Хей, волче, решил заглянуть на огонёк?

Он закатывает глаза и быстро направляется к Стайлзу. Челюсти крепко сжаты, желваки играют под кожей, а ноздри раздуваются как у разозленного быка.

— Заткнись и помоги мне, — рычит Дерек и достает из рукава кожанки электрический прут.

Стайлз удивленно вскидывает брови и не удерживается. Честно, он хотел промолчать, но азарт, испуг, адреналин — весь этот сумасшедший коктейль стреляет в голову не хуже бутылки отменного виски.

— Да ты я смотрю, приготовился.

Подзатыльник получается почти ласковым и Стайлз даже не морщится, растирая макушку.  
Молча бросается следом за Дереком, с опаской поглядывая на чешуйчатого, что загнанно дышит, испепеляя Хейла взглядом. На лице же Дерека не дергается ни единый мускул, только брови хмурятся немного сильнее.

Моколе их единственная зацепка, если они хотят найти Дитона. И они не имеют права её упустить.


	7. Chapter 7

— Почему мы взяли именно мой джип? А если эта огнедышащая тварь подожжет багажник? — Стайлз дерганый и все ещё немного напуганный. Пальцами он отбивает какой-то ритм по рулю и ерзает по сидению, оглядываясь на багажник или же косясь на Дерека. Хейл переживает, что если тот не успокоится в ближайшее время, то они въедут в один из столбов, которые иногда мелькают на обочинах.

Дерек проявляет все чудеса стойкости, хотя ему трудно сдерживать себя, чтобы не приложить мальчишку о руль вздернутым носом. Его раздражает то, что Стайлз вечно оказывается в самом центре дерьма, а он, как последний мудак, должен это дерьмо расхлебывать. И если бы он сегодня не подоспел вовремя, кто знает, что случилось бы с мелким идиотом. И от этого волк внутри беснуется, скалится в сторону багажника, где лежит связанный моколе. Дереку все чаще хочется посадить внутреннего волка на привязь, потому что желание последнего бросаться на защиту Стилински доводит его до белого каления. Особенно сейчас, когда до полнолуния осталась всего неделя и волк все чаще тянет одеяло контроля на себя. И это чертовски выбешивает Дерека.

— Не подожжет. На моколе цепи, пропитанные аконитом. Он не сможет применить свои способности, слишком слаб для этого. А что касается джипа. Как думаешь, какой была бы реакция твоего отца, если бы он увидел твою колымагу рядом с ветклиникой, где произошел пожар?

Стилински супит брови и недовольно поджимает губы. Крыть нечем.

— Просто признай, что ты не хотел, чтобы чешуйчатый повредил твою Камаро. Конечно, джип Стайлза старый, его можно использовать для перевозки всяких тварей, — досадливо бормочет он.

— Дело не в том, насколько старый твой джип, — раздраженно отзывается Дерек. — Нам нужно было замести следы. Мою машину намного легче спрятать, нежели твой джип, который знает каждая полицейская собака.

— Как ты вообще оказался около лечебницы? Только не говори, что ты следишь за мной. Нет, личный сталкер это, конечно, круто….

— Мне нужно было кое о чем поговорить с Дитоном, — обрывает Дерек суетливый треп.

— И тебя это не касается, — добавляет он, когда Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы наверняка накинуться на него с расспросами.  
Мальчишка обиженно хмурится, широкий рот образует прямую линию.

— Ну и ладно. Плевать я хотел на твои волчьи дела. У меня своих по горло.

— Ага, я вижу, — с издевкой кивает Дерек.

Стайлз стреляет в него убийственным взглядом карих глаз с азартно расширенными зрачками. Дерек унюхивает приличную такую дозу адеррола. Но, по крайней мере, от него больше не несет усталостью и недосыпом. Гораздо больше нервного возбуждения и будоражащего ноздри адреналина.

— Иди к черту, Хейл, — огрызается и отворачивается, пялясь целиком и полностью на дорогу.

Дерек не может не оценить все преимущества ситуации. Молчащий, обиженно сопящий Стайлз намного лучше болтливого, надоедливого, приставучего Стайлза. У Дерека есть возможность пораскинуть мозгами, и понять, кому же мог настолько понадобиться Дитон, что он не побоялся напасть на него среди белого дня. Однако он слишком быстро скинул Стилински со счетов. Уже через минуту забыв о своей обиде, он снова пристает к Дереку с вопросами.

— Зачем этим тварям Дитон? Думаешь, их стае тоже нужен Советник? Неужели во всех штатах перевелись эмиссары и все теперь стекаются к Бейкон-Хиллс?

Этот вариант Дерек отмел сразу. В отличие от Стилински он знал одну особенность моколе, которая исключала такое развитие событий.

— У моколе нет стаи. Они держатся особняком и не признают авторитетов. Иногда, правда, моколе могут объединяться в группы. В том случае, когда им это выгодно. Например, чтобы устранить общую угрозу. Но сразу же после этого моколе опять превращаются в одиночек.

Стайлз недоуменно морщит лоб и кусает губы. Его щеки до сих пор покрыты слоем копоти и сажи, а толстовка осмолена на рукавах. Дерека немного подташнивает от запаха горелых трав, горького дыма и рябины, которой перепачканы пальцы Стилински. Его естественный запах совсем потерялся на фоне других.

— Тогда зачем этим моколе мог понадобиться Дитон?

Дерек рассеяно потирает костяшки пальцев, мазнув взглядом по упрямому профилю Стайлза.

— Он не нужен моколе. Он нужен тому, кто их нанял.

Стилински таращится на него, широко распахнув глаза.

— Ты это серьезно сейчас?

— Нет, я просто не нашел более удачного момента, чтобы пошутить, — Дерек закатывает глаза и мальчишка сердито зыркает на него. Потом переключается на дорогу, опять принимаясь сосредоточено кусать губы, отчего те становятся ярко красного цвета и Хейл невольно задерживает на них взгляд дольше обычного.

— Оборотни-наемники, — неверяще мотает головой Стайлз. — Господи правый, куда катится этот мир. И кто может нанять их? Только оборотни?

— Любой, у кого есть деньги, — отвечает Дерек и поворачивает голову к окну, созерцая почти безлюдные улицы.

Его семья никогда не имела дел с моколе. Талия считала, что это низко и оборотню не предстало продавать свои способности за деньги. Питер же называл это «проституцией сверхспособностей». Дерек предпочитал не называть это никак. Хейла мало волновало, чем занимаются другие оборотни, пока те не несли опасности для его Стаи.

— То есть, их может нанять даже ублюдок на подобии Джерарда? — Стайлз явно не собирается затыкаться.

— Я же сказал — любой. Будь-то охотник, оборотень или обычный человек. Моколе всё равно, кто делает заказ. Главное, чтобы вовремя платил.

Стилински присвистывает. Дерек по-прежнему вглядывается в серые тротуары за окном и думает, что нужно обязательно позвонить Питеру. Во всяком теневом бизнесе, нелегальной торговле и в тех же моколе он разбирался получше Дерека.

— Ясно. Но кому же мог понадобиться Дитон? Ладно, пусть он и Советник, но давно отошедший от дел. Я понимаю, если бы у него была Стая, и кто-то хотел бы выведать о ней подробности. Но её нет.

— Поворачивай, — Дерек хватает Стайлза за запястье и тот крутит рулем, разворачивая джип и с трудом вписываясь в поворот, отчего их немного заносит на дороге. К счастью, других машин поблизости не оказывается, и Стилински проворно возвращает джип в нужную полосу.

— Ты совсем свихнулся, чувак? — негодующе вопит Стилински, исхитряясь стукнуть его кулаком в плечо, удерживая руль одной рукой. — Раньше предупредить не мог?

Дерек почти не слушает его, доставая телефон и набирая номер Питера. В голове у него созревает одна мысль, пожалуй, слишком очевидная, чтобы оставить её без должного внимания.

— Ты оглох, Дерек? Зачем ты сказал мне повернуть?

Идут гудки, и он неохотно косится на Стилински, что смотрит на него с диким возмущением.

— У меня есть план.

— Да неужели? — фыркает Стайлз, саданув ладонью по рулю. — В следующий раз предупреди заранее, чтобы я не угробил нас, понятно?

— Успокойся, — устало рыкает на него Дерек. — И езжай вперед.

— Знать бы ещё куда, придурок, — цедит Стайлз сквозь зубы.

Хейл награждает его мрачным взглядом, но рукоприкладством не занимается. Стилински и так на пределе своих нервных возможностей. День у мальчишки не задался, это точно. Дерек усугублять его положение не хочет. Подождет более благоприятных будней.

— Езжай к моему старому дому, — кидает Дерек. Стайлз супится, и пытается было уже спросить, зачем им туда ехать (другого от него Дерек не ждет), но в динамике слышится ленивый голос Питера и Хейл выставляет перед собой ладонь, призывая Стайлза замолчать. Тот захлопывает рот, не переставая прожигать его недовольным взглядом.

— Дерек. Чем могу быть обязан?

Он действительно хотел найти другой выход. Втягивать во все это Питера не лучшая затея. Тем более Дерек знает, что теперь будет ходить у Питера в должниках, чего он терпеть не мог. Как знал и то, что Питер несомненно потребует этот долг вернуть. 

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Питер улыбается в трубку. Дерек прекрасно помнит эту улыбку, обозначающую «Вот ты и попался в мой капкан, племянничек». Он старается отогнать сомнения на второй план, ожидая ответа Питера. Дерек не допускает мысль, что тот может не согласиться. Иметь в должниках Дерека — хороший бонус, Питер не мог этого не понимать.

— Что от меня требуется, племянничек?

— Приезжай к особняку. Я буду ждать тебя там. Есть одно дело, в котором ты можешь мне помочь.

— Так понимаю, детали не по телефону, — тон Питера становится деловито-серьезным.

— Именно, — кивает Дерек.

— Буду через десять минут.

— Жду, — говорит он и сбрасывает звонок.

И тут же чувствует на себе взгляд Стилински, который буравит кожу скулы.

— Наши дела совсем дрянь, если мы никак не можем обойтись без Питера?

Наши дела дрянь с тех пор, как ожил Неметон и начал стягивать всяких тварей на сверхъестественную вечеринку, — думает Дерек, но не озвучивает мысль. Молча прячет телефон обратно в карман кожанки и снова отворачивается к окну.

— Говори погромче, а то мне кажется, я не расслышал твоего ответа, — язвит Стайлз.

— Мы в заднице. Ты это хочешь услышать?

— Ты многословен, как всегда. Не устаю поражаться твоему богатому словарному запасу.

— Или ты заткнешься, или я вышвырну тебя из джипа и поеду в одиночестве.

Стайлз хмыкает насмешливо, но всё же с опаской поглядывает на него. Лезет к магнитоле и начинает крутить рычажки, переключая радиостанции. Дерек морщится, когда при изменении волн по салону разносится противный шумный скрежет. Стилински подпевает под нос знакомые мелодии и продолжает менять радиостанции с завидной частотой. Мелкий гаденыш. Поиграть решил, значит.  
Дерек серьезно намерен вырвать магнитолу со всей начинкой и выбросить на хрен через окно, когда Стайлз вдруг зависает. Он убирает ладонь от магнитолы и проводит ею по губам с задумчивым видом. В салоне джипа играет какая-то попсовая мелодия, которая действует Дереку на нервы, но он почти не реагирует на неё, хмурым взглядом прикипев к Стайлзу.  
А потом Стилински резко подпрыгивает и щелкает пальцами.

— За похищением Дитона стоит человек!

Дерек непонимающе вскидывает брови.

— Что?

— Боже, как же я раньше не додумался. Спишу всё это на стресс, а не на то, что я стал менее крут. Это же очевидно, волче. Ты не можешь попасть в лечебницу, если Дитон не впустит тебя. Потому что у него там рябиновый щит, сечешь? Но моколе вошли. А знаешь почему? Потому что кто-то их впустил! Тот, на кого рябина не влияет.

Стайлз удовлетворенно сияет, а Дерек понимает, что да, это вполне вероятно. Более того, так оно, скорее всего, и есть. Только это не подталкивает его к разгадке. Наоборот, Дереку кажется, что он запутался ещё больше. Потому что если он ещё мог понять, зачем Дитона похитили оборотни, то причина, по которой он понадобился простому человеку, оставалась для него загадкой.

***

 

— Ты шутишь, племянничек.

Питер обходит моколе, который привязан к металлическому стулу, со всех сторон, прищуривая глаза и напоминая коллекционера, который рассматривает особенно диковинный антиквариат.

Подвал освещается тусклым светом лампы, которая болтается на потолке. Пыль и копоть толстым слоем налипли на бетонный пол, воздух здесь затхлый и кислый. Но лучшего места для удержания и допроса моколе не найти. Вокруг раскинулся лес, и в радиусе нескольких километров нет ни единой живой души, которая может сунуться к обгорелому дому Хейлов.

— Это я его поймал, — с гордостью заявляет Стайлз и моколе яростно щелкает челюстями, дергаясь в попытке избавиться от пропитанных аконитом цепей.

Стилински неосознанно подступает поближе к Дереку. Хейла обдает запахом дыма, гари и мальчишеского солоноватого пота.  
Питер удивленно приподнимает брови, тень одобрения проскальзывает на его лице, когда он говорит:

— Поздравляю, лапушка. Не зря мой племянник терпит тебя. Всё-таки от тебя есть толк. В худощавом теле бойцовский дух?

— Похоже на то, дядюшка Хейл, — кивает Стайлз без улыбки. На лице застыло серьезное и упрямое выражение. — Надеюсь, Дерек терпит тебя тоже не зря, и ты поможешь нам разговорить этого Смауга.

— И что за информацию мне нужно вытянуть из нашего милого гостя? — спрашивает Питер, засучивая рукава по локоть. Ему, похоже, не терпится приступить.

— Кто заказчик похищения Дитона. И где мы можем его найти, — тут же реагирует Стайлз.

Дерек глушит порыв схватить того за шкирку и выставить вон из подвала. Слишком много подросткового нетерпения и напора. Вот в чём проблема Стайлза — эмоции берут верх над холодным расчетом. Он вообще не был намерен брать его с собой, однако Стайлз отказался уезжать пока ему не станет известно, где же Дитон. И вот, пожалуйста, теперь щенок стоит, задрав подбородок и уперев руки в бедра, смотря на моколе с хорошо известной Дереку упрямой решимостью на измазанной физиономии. Почему позволил остаться — и сам не знает. Конечно же, не потому что волку было спокойней, когда Стилински находился в поле его непосредственной видимости. Нет, совсем не по этому.

Питер переводит взгляд, полный чистого сомнения, на Дерека.

— Это правда? Кто-то сцапал Дитона?

Дерек хмуро кивает.

— Меньше часа назад. Двое моколе. Один успел удрать вместе с Дитоном в придачу, второй, как видишь, у нас.

— Неожиданный расклад, — резюмирует Питер. Потирает подбородок, устремив взгляд куда-то за плечо Дерека. — Должно быть тот, кто заказал похищение или совсем бесстрашный или очень нуждается в Дитоне. Не каждый решится организовать похищение среди белого дня.

— Я больше склоняюсь ко второму варианту, — вмешивается Стилински. — Согласитесь, парень, наверное, пугливый как овечка Долли. Почему же ему ещё понадобилась помощь моколе?

Дерек раздраженно вздыхает, а Питер хмыкает.

— Может потому что не захотел сам пачкать руки? — спрашивает Дерек, вскинув брови и уставившись на Стилински. Черные разводы на впалых щеках отвлекали, как и длинный грязный след от пальцев на курносом носу. Хейл не знал, то ли ему смеяться из-за чумазого вида Стилински, то ли отвести к ржавой раковине на втором этаже и отмыть его с мылом.

— Я все же останусь при своем мнении, — заявляет Стайлз, складывая руки на груди. — Это полностью соответствует моей теории, что заказчик — человек, который бы не справился в одиночку с друидом. И судя по тому, что он послал сразу двух моколе, он явно не недооценивал силу Дитона.

— Или он знал, что Дитон не один, — подсказывает Питер.

Стилински тут же часто кивает и облизывает губы.

— Точно. Наверняка он следил за Дитоном прежде, чем напасть. Но тогда… - Стайлз сводит брови на переносице, хмурясь. Чешет нос, ещё больше размазывая по нему грязь перепачканными пальцами.

Дерека словно огревают по темечку чем-то тяжелым. Он делает несколько резких шагов в сторону моколе и сжимает в пальцах черную грубую ткань на его груди. Тот скалится к Дереку и угрожающе рыкает сквозь острые, заточенные зубы.

— Вы пришли только за ветеринаром или вам был нужен кто-то еще? — голос больше напоминает рычание, нежели человеческую речь.

Моколе бросает кровожадный взгляд за спину Дерека. В ту сторону, где стоит Стайлз. Дерек слышит его сдавленный выдох и чувствует, как напрягаются плечи и вместо обычных ногтей прорастают когти.

— Зачем ему нужен мальчишка? — опять рычит он, сильнее стискивая в руках ткань.

На покрытом чешуей лице моколе расползается ухмылка. Он смотрит прямо в глаза Дерека, не отворачиваясь. В желтых, похожих на змеиные, радужках нет и грамма страха. Немая насмешка и вызов.

Дерек сжимает челюсти. Десна слегка саднят, когда на замену обычным зубам лезут волчьи клыки. Блик красного, что заливает глаза багряным маревом — и моколе прекращает ухмыляться. Он рыкает и отталкивается ногами от бетонного пола, пытаясь увернуться от Дерека, увеличить расстояние между ними. Дерек удерживает, подтаскивает к себе, протыкая когтями ткань. Волк в груди заходится воем и желает сомкнуть зубы на глотке моколе. Дереку все труднее его удержать.

— Говори, зачем заказчику мальчишка, иначе я собственноручно вырву твой позвоночник и вытащу через пасть, — мягко, почти ласково говорит он. Волк хрустит костями, под шкурой перекатываются упругие мышцы; готовится к броску.

— Дерек, — его окликает Питер. Тон предупреждающий и твердый.

Хейл не реагирует. Он не разрывает визуального контакта с моколе, который не бросает попыток вырваться с цепкой хватки. Моколе не терпят авторитета и предпочитают разбираться с теми, кто сильнее, кто подавляет. Разбираться небольшой группой, нападая на жертву, когда она совсем этого не ждет. Сначала они окружают её, обрезая все пути к отступлению, а затем набрасываются, зажимая в плотное кольцо и разрывая по кускам. Этот моколе один. Он не посмеет выступить против Дерека, заведомо зная, что проиграет.

— Ему нужны все советники, — гаркает моколе. Голос у него хриплый, скрипучий как если вести гвоздем по ржавому металлу.

Волк отталкивается мощными лапами для броска. Моколе осмелился напасть на его советника, на часть его Стаи. У волка в крови, в хромосомах, в костном мозге заложено защищать своё. Глаза наливаются красным ещё ярче, практически топят в кровавом цвете живой черный зрачок. В голове шумит, маленькое торнадо вышибает все мысли, оставляя лишь голые инстинкты. Защищать.

Дерек приходит в себя только тогда, когда крепкие руки Питера обхватывают его за шею и оттаскивают от моколе, по лицу которого расползается неподдельный ужас. По подвалу раскатывается утробное рычание, и Дерек не сразу понимает, что этот звук рвется из его глотки.

— Уведи его! — орет Питер, но голос его глухой, слышится, будто через толстый слой ваты. Горячая кровь стреляет в виски, кости горят огнем, а мышцы напоминают мягкую глину. Дерек трансформируется и не может остановить это. Он как наблюдатель в собственном теле, смотрит из черепной коробки за разворачивающимся «фильмом», а контроль полностью перешел к взбесившемуся волку.

Он оказывается в других руках. Не таких крепких, но жилистых и по-своему сильных.

— Успокойся, Дерек. Блядь, успокойся, — его ушную раковину опаляет горячее дыхание, а вокруг живота обвиваются руки Стайлза, прижимающие спину к худому животу.

В ноздри врывается запах гари и горького дыма, а ещё беспокойства и страха. Последний запах немного сбивает с него яростную спесь, и Дерек даже слегка обмякает в руках Стилински, позволяя увести его за собой. Они пятятся назад, Дерек иногда рычит сквозь зубы, желая вернуться и покончить с моколе, но пальцы Стайлза, неловко поглаживающие его живот сквозь ткань футболки и сбитый, успокаивающий шепот странно умиротворяют рвущегося наружу зверя.

Стайлз тащит его по ступенькам, бормоча какую-то чушь о том, что он плохой волк, что Стайлз поставит его в угол, если Дерек не успокоится и лишит сладкого на месяц. Стилински напряжен каждой мышцей тела, напуган и взбудоражен, а это не нравится волку и Дерек не успевает одернуть того, стиснуть пальцами поводок и рвануть на себя.

Все происходит нереально быстро. Хейл даже не соображает, что освобождается с кольца рук и прижимает Стайлза к стене на самой верхней ступеньке. Мальчишка застывает, когда нос Дерека прижимается к его шее и с нажимом ведет до линии челюсти. Дерек тихо порыкивает, вбирая в себя запах Стайлза, ощущая как того мелко колотит.

— Чувак, прекрати, — сдавленно шипит Стайлз. Его ладони упираются в плечи Дерека, отпихивая.

Хейл снова рычит, сжимает руками ребра, ощупывая гибкое тело и продолжая выводить носом узоры на бледной коже шеи и подбородка.

— Твою мать, Дерек, не будь мудаком, отпусти меня. Ты пугаешь меня, ясно? — хрипит Стайлз, сильнее толкая его в плечи.

Дерек не сдвигается с места. Рычание вибрирует в горле, а язык несмело касается бьющейся жилки на шее. Стайлз вздрагивает и шумно выдыхает. Кожа на вкус соленая и немного горьковатая. И волка ведет от этого вкуса. Он совсем смелеет и широким мазком вылизывает шею Стайлза, помечая, оставляя на нем свой запах.

— Чёрт возьми, что же ты делаешь, — Стайлза трясет, дыхание рваное и хриплое. — Дерек, прекращай. Я убью тебя, чувак. Надеру твою волчью задницу. Ох, блядь…

Пальцы Стайлза впиваются в футболку Дерека, комкая её и стискивая, когда зубы Хейла прикусывают кожу на кадыке, а колено протискивается между его ног, не позволяя свалиться.

— Ты псих, волчара. Бешеная псина, слышишь?

Дерек слышит. Как и сердце Стайлза, которое почти вылетает из груди, настолько мощны его удары. Воздух вокруг него пряный, сладкий и пахнет мускусом. Волк не перепутает этот аромат ни с одним другим. И от этого аромата он наглеет, заводится ещё сильнее, вжимаясь бедром в пах Стилински и продолжая скользить шершавым языком по мочке уха, зарывается носом в отросшие волосы.

— Блядь-блядь-блядь, — частит Стайлз, ворочаясь в его руках, утыкаясь ладонями в грудь Дерека и пихая со всей силой, на которую только способен. — Отпусти меня, Дерек, немедленно, иначе я нашпигую тебя аконитом. Клянусь, чувак, я не шучу.

Волку не нравится, что его отталкивают. Он глухо рычит в подростковую шею и клацает челюстями. Стайлз затихает, сердце перепугано барабанит в грудной клетке. Дерек не прекращает рычать и тыкаться носом в горячую кожу, оглаживать худые бока и тазовые косточки. Стилински, кажется, перестал дышать, не шевелясь и давая позволение Дереку делать с ним всё, что угодно. Волк захлебывается восхищением от такой покорности и благодарно облизывает острые ключицы и впадинку между ними. Стайлз дрожит и трудно сглатывает, боясь сделать лишнее движение. А Дерек пользуется его онемением: обхватывает, прижимая к себе и легко потирается бедром о выступающий в джинсах бугор. Стайлз тихо скулит сквозь зубы и путается пальцами в волосах на его затылке, стискивая и оттягивая до боли в нервных окончаниях. Дерек прячет лицо в изгибе его шеи и снова толкается навстречу, приглушенно рыча.

Стайлз хрипло шепчет: Обожемой и сильнее сдавливает бедро Дерека между своих ног.

Хейл как будто находится в другой реальности. Когда всё, чего хочется — можно. Запретов нет. Искромсаны, изломаны, заброшены в дальний угол кладовки подсознания, чтобы никогда о них не вспоминать. Дерек не до конца понимает, кто же сейчас больше управляет им: человеческая сущность или внутренний волк. По правде говоря, ему до такой степени плевать, что просто…Похуй. Он отдается ощущению чужих горячих торопливых рук, пробирающихся под футболку и робко скользящих по лопаткам. Жадно ловит быстрые выдохи, колышущие волосы и щекочущие кожу.

А потом эта реальность рассыпается на куски, с громким звоном рушится прямо под ноги. Дерек чувствует вибрацию в кармане джинсов Стайлза и только потом, когда в ушах шумит не так сильно, слышит какой-то быстрый, наверное, до хрена популярный мотив.

Он отшатывается, будто ему зарядили под дых и загнанно дышит. Глаза Стайлза напротив просто огромные. Зрачки чёрные, пульсирующие, затягивающие в свой омут. Щеки алеют румянцем, который пробивается даже через копоть, а рот приоткрыт и безудержно заглатывает кислород, словно он не может надышаться.

У Дерека в ужасе от содеянного ледяной коркой покрывается мозг и стынет в груди. Его волк удовлетворено урчит, когтями скребется о грудную клетку и тянется к Стайлзу. А Дереку хочется раздолбить башку о стену из-за того, что он натворил.  
Стайлз смотрит на него, а в глазах написан такой же ужас. Он всё еще мелко дрожит и неловко трет шею. Там, где его вылизывал Дерек.

Внутренности Дерека будто ошпаривает кипятком, а сердце выдает по тысяче ударов в минуту.

Кто-то настойчиво продолжает звонить. Первым в себя приходит Стайлз. Он откашливается в кулак, трясущимися пальцами достает из переднего кармана телефон и отводит глаза.

Дереку тут же становится легче дышать.

Стайлз хмурится и нажимает на кнопку приема.

— Привет, бро. Что случилось? — голос его все еще слегка хриплый. Он опять откашливается в кулак, а Дерек позорно подслушивает, что там тараторит Скотт. Конечно же, он говорит о пожаре в лечебнице и о пропавшем Дитоне.

— Я знаю, чувак. Я там был и всё видел своими глазами. Расскажу поподробней при встрече, ладно? Можешь подъехать ко мне домой?

Скотт что-то лепечет о том, что почему Стайлз сразу не позвонил, где он вообще пропадает и что же случилось.

Стилински терпеливо выслушивает и обещает обо всем рассказать попозже, после чего сбрасывает звонок.

Дерек испытывает облегчение, когда понимает, что Стайлз сейчас уйдет. Он ведет себя как самый последний трусливый оборотень, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Ему нужно подумать. Основательно так и серьезно подумать и пополоскать мозг, потому что то, что произошло никак не вписывается в его понятие нормального поведения волка, который как с цепи сорвался. А Дерек впервые за всё время с тех пор, как перестал быть желторотым юнцом, не смог его остановить.

Стайлз прячет телефон обратно и всколачивает волосы на макушке. Напряжение между ними такое густое, что почти осязаемо.

— Я пойду. Меня Скотт ждет. Нужно ввести его в курс дела, — говорит Стайлз, упорно смотря куда угодно, только не на Дерека.

— Ладно, — хрипло отзывается Хейл.

— Окей, — кивает Стайлз. Прячет руки в карманы и шмыгает носом, втянув голову в плечи. — Ты это…Не убей моколе, пока меня не будет, хорошо?

Дерек приподнимает брови, но поджимает губы и кивает.

— Не убью.

Стайлз смотрит на него еще несколько секунд, словно порываясь что-то сказать, скребет ногтями по щеке и нервно постукивает пяткой о стену. Но затем пожевав нижнюю губу, вынимает руки из карманов и кидает, дернув подбородком:

— Ну, тогда я пошёл. Вернусь уже со Скоттом.

Он почти вылетает в дверной проем и Дереку даже слышится, как тот зацепляется за что-то и сдавленно ругается.  
Хейл тяжело вздыхает, зажмуривая глаза до белых кругов под веками, и упирается кулаками и лбом в кирпичную стену. У него уходит несколько минут на то, чтобы присмирить волка, который продолжает тянуть его за Стайлзом и отпускает лишь тогда, когда с лязгом закрываются дверцы джипа. Дерек обещает себе разобраться с этим всем потом. Из подвала доносится раскатистое рычание, пробирающее до костей: Питер перешел к тяжелой артиллерии.


	8. Chapter 8

— Ничего не говори.  
— Я и не думал.  
— Вот и отлично.

Красноречивый взгляд Питера громче любых слов. По его насмешливо-ироничной физиономии можно легко понять, что он в курсе того, что происходило несколькими минутами ранее на последней ступеньке лестницы.

— Что ты узнал от моколе? — спрашивает Дерек, хмурясь и игнорируя язвительные взгляды Питера.

Дядя вытирает руки о старое полотенце, оставляя на нём кровавые пятна. Вздыхает и приводит в порядок шевелюру, легким движением ладони приглаживая выбившуюся прядь. Лицо становится серьезным и вдумчивым.

— Наш дорогой гость рассказал мне кое-что интересное, — Питер упирается плечом в стену возле двери в подвал, продолжая методично растирать полотенцем ладони. — Даже очень.

— И что же? — нетерпеливо интересуется Дерек.

Питер поднимает на него серые глаза, слегка щурясь и кривя губы.

— Помнится мне, твоя последняя пассия была дараком.

В груди неприятно саднит, а пальцы непроизвольно стискиваются в кулаки. Дерек понимает, что Питер говорит это не с целью вывести его из себя или же для того, чтобы ткнуть носом в очередной проёб в личной жизни, коих было на его веку немало. Но упоминание Дженнифер отзывается волной злости, которая прокатывается по всему телу, вместе с бурлящей в венах кровью.

— При чём здесь это? — цедит он сквозь зубы.

Питер сводит брови на переносице, забрасывая полотенце на плечо.  
— При том, что твоя бывшая не единственный дарак, который решил полакомиться силами от Неметона.  
— Ты хочешь сказать… — начинает с сомнением Дерек.  
— Что наш заказчик — приезжий дарак, да, — кивает Питер. — И этому дараку очень мешают друиды Бейкон-Хиллс, которые не позволяют использовать Неметон в полную силу.

Это не совсем то, чего он ожидал. А если честно, Дерек даже не предусматривал такой вариант развития событий. Приезжий дарак. Темный друид, желающий заполучить Неметон в своё единоличное владение, уничтожая других друидов, которые могут встать у него на пути. Таких как Дитон, таких как…

— Что ещё он сказал?

Правый уголок губ Питера ползет вверх. Неудивительно. Напряжение и нервозность Дерека почти искрит в воздухе.  
Питер неторопливо отодвигает плечо от стены, выравниваясь.

— Ещё он поделился со мной одним большим секретом, который касается планов дарака на наших друидов.

Дерек притупляет в себе желание рявкнуть на Хейла-старшего, чтобы тот не тянул и выкладывал всё как есть. Однако Питер явно наслаждается своим нынешним положением. Дерек у него на крючке. Такой шанс выпадает раз на миллион и вряд ли он так легко его упустит.

— Знаешь, племянник, — лениво тянет Питер, — меня всегда удивлял твой выбор спутников. Серьезно, ни горячая охотница Кейт, которая сожгла нашу семью, ни очаровательная учительница литературы Дженнифер, которая оказалась темным друидом, свершающим жертвоприношения, никогда не были моими фаворитками. Но твой последний выбор поразил меня в самое сердце.  
— Заткнись, Питер, — рычит Дерек, поблескивая красной радужкой. — Не смей даже говорить на эту тему.

Питер суживает глаза, продолжая совсем тихо. Заговорщицки.

— Неужели разочарования в женщинах заставили тебя переключиться на…эм, противоположный им пол? Я ничего не имею против лапушки…

Закончить предложение Питер не успевает. Дерек сжимает пальцы на его шее и затылком вдалбливает в стену за спиной. Небольшое облако пыли окутывает и оседает на волосы, а шпаклевка осыпается к ногам.

— Я.сказал.не говорить.на эту.тему, — Дерек сильнее вдавливает пальцы в кожу, с трудом держа под контролем волка.  
— Пусти и я всё объясню, — хрипит Питер, удерживая Дерека за запястье. Его лицо медленно окрашивается в бордовый оттенок, а мышцы шеи под пальцами напрягаются.  
— Если хоть ещё одним словом…- гаркает Дерек, и Питер, находясь даже в такой невыгодной для себя ситуации, умудряется закатить глаза.  
— Я понял, не дурак.

Дерек очень сильно в этом сомневается, но всё же отпускает, сжимая руку, державшую Питера, в кулак. Делает шаг назад, вонзая полезшие когти в ладонь, чтобы утихомирить клыкастого волка, который хочет перенять контроль на себя. Только чёрта с два. Он уже сегодня достаточно наворотил дел.

— Я хочу знать всё, что тебе рассказал моколе, — говорит Дерек, переводя дыхание.

Питер растирает красную шею, неодобрительно поглядывая на племянника.

— Уверен, что хочешь знать?  
— Более чем, — утвердительно кивает Дерек, чувствуя отголоски раздражения и злости в каждом до предела натянутом нерве.

Хейл-старший в последний раз трёт шею. Разминает плечи и хрустит шейными позвонками. Взгляд его холодный и такой же злой, как и у Дерека, но с непонятными частицами беспокойства.

— Тогда мой тебе совет, племянник. Ты не обязан снова бросаться своей шкурой на амбразуру, чтобы защитить Стилински, — Дерек удивленно вздергивает брови, и Питер тут же закатывает глаза, кивая. – Да, я помню, что говорил тебе раньше, и я уже сто раз успел пожалеть об этом, но сейчас кардинально другая ситуация. Тогда я ещё не знал, чем это всё может обернуться. Послушай меня, ладно? Ты не обязан это делать.

Дерек понятия не имеет, о какой кардинально другой ситуации говорит Питер. И это раздражает и заставляет волноваться одновременно. Но всё же больше его раздражает сам Питер, который пытается играть роль заботливого дядюшки. Для Дерека это давно фальшь начиная с того времени как тот ради мести убил Лору.

— Не твоё дело, что мне делать, а что нет, — скалится Дерек.

Питер фыркает и зло сжимает губы.

— Тогда позаботься о том, чтобы мне снова не пришлось собирать тебя по кускам, как после Пейдж. Кажется мне, ты так и не отошел от того случая.

Всего лишь одно произнесенное имя, а у Дерека внутренности горят, будто их полощут в серной кислоте, а в груди становится нестерпимо больно. Питер знает куда бить. У него есть козырь в рукаве, которым он может выбить почву Дереку из-под ног. И у него получается. В который раз.

— Это мои проблемы, — рык получается слабым, почти болезненным.  
— Не твои, Дерек, — вдруг отрицательно качает головой Питер. — И никогда ими не были. Я не хочу, чтобы ты потом страдал, когда твоё сердце опять пережуют и выплюнут. Я наблюдал за этим несколько раз. Не хочу проделать это снова.  
— Тебя никто и не принуждает делать это.

Питер устало улыбается, в уголках глаз собираются глубокие морщинки.

— Ты прав. Но не стоит забывать, что мы семья. Пускай ты и пытался убить меня однажды, что тебе почти удалось, кстати, но это не значит, что я позволю тебе самоотверженно рисковать головой ради других.

Дереку хочется громко рассмеяться. Но его хватает только на скупую ухмылку.

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что я буду спрашивать у тебя разрешения?

Питер не выглядит растерянным или рассерженным. Он коротко пожимает плечом, натягивая на лицо привычную ироничную маску.

— Нет. Но я надеюсь, что ты прислушаешься к моему совету.

У Дерека заканчивается терпение. Он и так потратил много времени на пустой разговор.

— Хватит, Питер, — обрывает он. — Просто скажи мне, что ты узнал от моколе.

Они смотрят друг на друга несколько долгих напряженных секунд. У Дерека проскакивает безумная мысль, что так на него раньше смотрела Талия, когда он нарывался на неприятности, а потом отгребал по полной. Но мысль так же быстро теряется в потоке других, когда Питер трудно вздыхает, признавая поражение.

— Ладно. Но хотя бы пообещай мне, что серьезно подумаешь прежде, чем ввязываться во всё это.

Дереку ничего не стоит ответить «Не лезь, Питер». Но в голове продолжает набатом реветь всего одно слово, отдающее ноющей болью под ребрами: Семья. Питер — последнее звено, нитка, которая связывает его с прежней жизнью, не считая Коры. Но её здесь нет. А Питер есть. И, кажется, он никуда не собирается уходить.  
Простое осознание творит с ним что-то странное. Потому что Дерек согласно кивает.

— Подумаю. А теперь рассказывай.

***

 

— Я смотрю, вся песочница в сборе.

Хейлы встречают их в обгорелой прихожей. Питер осматривает всех снисходительно, с легкой улыбкой, взглядом бегая по обеспокоенным лицам. Дерек же стоит в привычной позе: сложенные на груди руки, крепко стиснутая челюсть и хмурый взгляд.

— Дерек, вам удалось узнать, где Дитон? — Скотт полностью игнорирует Питера, делая шаг вперед.

Стайлз предпочитает тихонько разместиться в стороне и не привлекать лишнего внимания. Он вообще боится лишний раз поднять глаза, чтобы не встретиться взглядом с Дереком.

А еще, Господи помоги, рядом стоит Лидия. Та самая великолепная, прекрасная, умная, невероятная, со сладко пахнущими кудрями и мягкими, сочными губами. И Стайлз ощущает себя будто запертым в тесной картонной коробке без дырок для кислорода, потому что ему тяжело дышать, сердце грохочет в ушах и ему неловко. Да, определенно очень неловко.

— Моколе не знает, где конкретно его будут держать. Он просто договорился с заказчиком передать его на нейтральной территории, — отвечает Дерек, а у Стайлза от его голоса немеют колени. И он почти ненавидит Хейла за это.  
— И кто же этот заказчик? — взволнованно интересуется Эллисон.

Дерек с Питером обмениваются мрачными взглядами. В груди Стайлза что-то обрывается с диким воплем, потому что быстрый, тревожный взгляд Дерека касается и его самого, а потом так же быстро исчезает.

— В городе появился новый дарак, — говорит Питер, небрежно взмахнув рукой.

Прежний Стайлз загнался бы к Дереку: «Это твоя новая девушка, волче?». Но настоящий Стайлз всё так же молчит, разглядывая пятнышко крови на своих светло-синих кедах.

— И что же нужно этому дараку? — хмурится Скотт.  
— Скотти, малыш, иногда ты так непростительно тупишь, — вальяжно заявляет Питер, закатывая глаза. — То же, что и всем остальным сверхъестественным существам.

Скотт скрипит зубами, яростно зыркая на Питера. Но потом всё же неуверенно бормочет:

— Неметон?

Питер довольно кивает, губы растягивает насмешливая ухмылка.

— Молодец. Можешь скушать конфетку.  
— Прекрати, — осаждает его Дерек. Он кажется невероятно усталым: лицо осунувшееся, глаза блеклые и мутные.  
— Если дараку нужен Неметон, тогда зачем ему сдался Дитон? — в разговор вклинивается Лидия. Она обнимает себя за плечи, аккуратный нос приподнят, а пухлые губы приоткрыты. Стайлз невольно скользит по ней взглядом.  
— Очень интересный вопрос, дорогуша, — тут же оживляется Питер. Лидия морщит носик, недовольно поджимая губы, накрашенные клубничным блеском. — Думаю, Дерек с удовольствием ответит на твой вопрос.

Дерек окидывает дядю тяжелым, ледяным взглядом. Питер выжидающе приподнимает брови, словно «Давай или передумал?». Стайлз знать не знает, что произошло между этими двумя за то время, что его здесь не было, но судя по накаленной атмосфере и по тому, с какой яростью Дерек взирает на Питера, случилось явно что-то серьезное.

Битва взглядов продолжается еще несколько секунд и первым сдается Питер. Он скептически хмыкает и качает головой, косясь на Дерека. Затем скребет ногтями по щетине и вздыхает.

— Из того, что мне удалось узнать у нашего милого гостя, — он кивает подбородком в сторону подвала, — дарак сам вышел на него и предложил похитить местного друида за приличное вознаграждение. Было всего лишь одно условие: сделать это нужно как можно быстрее, чтобы успеть к полнолунию.  
— Почему именно к полнолунию? — Лидия хмурит тонкие брови.

Питер криво улыбается ей, очевидно ожидая такого вопроса, специально не договаривая и создавая интригу. Дерек рядом с ним раздраженно закатывает глаза.

— Дело не только в полнолунии, милочка. Давайте, ребятки, напрягите извилины. Через неделю будет не только полнолуние, а ещё кое-что, имеющее особое значение для друидов.  
— Самайн, — шепчет Стайлз, скорее вспоминая, нежели отвечая на вопрос Питера. Совсем недавно он перелопатил целую кучу статей о друидах и не было ни единой, в которой бы не упоминался этот праздник.  
— Десять очков Стилински, — хлопает в ладони Питер.

Стайлз кривится в ответ, сжимая правую руку в кулак, потому что средний палец хочется вытянуть прямо в самодовольную рожу дядюшки-зомби. К нему прикипают взгляды, но он живо, до подкожного зуда чувствует только один. Ведет плечом, одергивает синюю толстовку, пытаясь согнать его из себя.

— Да, Стайлз знает о Самайне. Тоже мне новость. Я вообще-то мозг нашей команды, нечего удивляться.

Питер одобрительно фыркает, потирая шею и стреляя странным взглядом в Дерека.

— Я и не сомневался, что ты, лапушка, уж точно знаешь ответ на мой вопрос. Тогда ответь ещё на один…  
— Питер, — Дерек рычит сквозь зубы, оставляя на лице каменную непробиваемую маску безразличия, даже брови не хмурит. Но радужки на одну быстроменяющуюся секунду заливает багрянец.  
— Да ладно тебе, племянник. Небольшая викторина для того, чтобы лучше вникнуть в ситуацию. Или у тебя с этим какие-то проблемы?

Питер намерено провоцирует Дерека. Стайлз не дурак, видит. Хейл же на деле только задирает подборок и цедит:

— Нет.

Дядя лукаво ухмыляется. Не верит. Отворачивается от Дерека и глазами находит Стайлза.

— Так что, лапушка, сыграем в одну игру?  
— Я в деле, дядюшка, — кивает Стайлз. Взгляд Дерека выжигает клеймо на его скуле. Стайлз успешно его игнорирует.

Питер потирает руки, подмигивая ему и не прекращая ухмыляться.

— Вопрос на двадцать очков, Стайлзи. Верю, ты хорошо прочесал Википедию. И наверняка знаешь, с чем граничит Самайн. Вопрос в другом и он мало относится ко всем тем писулькам, что ты прочитал в интернете. Что значит Самайн для друидов, м?

Стайлз растягивает рот в ответной ухмылке, чувствуя как жжет трещинка на нижней губе.

— Оперируя данными той же Википедии, зомби-Хейл, я могу предположить, что для них Самайн как для нас новый год. Знаешь, хороводы вокруг дуба, поедания печенья с омелой и натуральная борода у старика Санты.

Питер коротко, лающе хохочет. Протирает уголки губ большим и указательным пальцем и словно невзначай беглым взглядом касается Дерека, который становится мрачнее тучи.

— Почти, лапушка, почти. Самайн считается периодом, когда начинается темная часть года, — насмешливость в голосе Питера словно просеяли сквозь сито. — Если ты хорошо читал Википедию, в кельтском календаре год делиться на светлую и темную часть. Но вот чего точно нет в Википедии так это того, что темную часть года принято считать временем темных. Дараков. В ночь перед Самайном их сила достигает самого пика, и тягаться с ними почти невозможно. Если светлые друиды предпочитают в Самайн сближаться с природой, шушукаться с деревьями о будущем и жечь ритуальные костры, то дараки используют его как отличную возможность удвоить, а то и утроить свою силу. А теперь вопрос на тридцать очков, Стайлзи. С помощью чего они могут это сделать?

Ему не приходится долго задумываться над ответом. В конце концов, Стайлз прекрасно его знает. Не зря же у него такой богатый опыт в общении с дараками. Имел честь (или же не-) знать одну.

— Жертвоприношение, — в глотке сухо и горько. Паззл в голове складывается с невероятной скоростью, кусок к куску, зазубриной к углублению. И взгляд застывает на бледном лице Лидии.  
— Достаточно, Питер.

Стайлз даже не оборачивается в сторону Хейлов. Понимание врезается в мозг титановой пластиной, дробит черепную коробку, а в груди у него на удивление спокойный штиль. Он обо всем догадался. Всё понял, собрал в кучу. Стилински ведь умный мальчик. И ему даже становится проще, если это вообще возможно в такое время: Стайлз знает, кому «кричала» смерть Лидия.

— Нам нужно срочно найти Дитона, — говорит он, и собственный голос кажется чужим. Лидия смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, потому что он все еще не отводит от неё взгляд.  
— Одна проблема, лапушка. Моколе не знает, где дарак держит Дитона.  
— Зато знает Лидия.

Молчание плетет вокруг них прозрачную паутину, снежным градом опускается на плечи. А Стайлз пытается отогнать мысль о том, что, вполне возможно, Лидия «кричала» смерть не только Дитону. Ведь у моколе было две цели, и одна из них все еще остается на свободе. Вопрос времени надолго ли.

***

 

Стайлз вытирает мокрые после душа волосы, когда телефон настойчиво елозит по синей простыни на кровати, извещая об очередном звонке. Он абсолютно не обращает на него внимания, как и на все остальные. Как только он сбежал из лофта, его телефон просто разрывался от звонков. Стайлз предпочитал не отвечать на них, потому что слушать очередное: «Тебе лучше не высовываться, бро. Мы во всем разберемся сами. Для твоей же безопасности» не было ни физических, ни моральных сил. Стайлз проклинает чертового Питера и желает тому вариться в котле с дерьмом ближайшие тысячу лет, потому что он в наглую его сдал, рассказав остальным о том, что моколе был нужен не только Дитон. И теперь все прекрасно осведомлены в том, что Стайлз советник альфы Хейла. Сам же Дерек благоразумно промолчал и предпочел свалить в подвал, оставив Стайлза на растерзание Скотту и Эллисон. Но не на того напали. Стилински свалил следом, только не в подвал, а к своей крошке Брауни.

Тем временем, телефон извещает о новом сообщении. Стайлз бросает влажное полотенце на стол и, закатив глаза, всё же подходит к телефону. Пора прекращать, а то не успокоятся. Стайлз решает выключить сотовый к хренам. Берет телефон, снимает блокировку и зависает, потому что пришедшая смс-ка не от Скотта. Сердце сжимает горячей пружиной, когда глаза вылавливают отправителя. Дерек.

Картинки того, что произошло сегодня днём, цветной кинолентой проносятся в мозгу и Стайлз без колебаний выбирает кнопку «Удалить». Закусывает губу до боли, а палец так и не может нажать на гребанное «Да».

— Катись к чертям, придурок, — ворчит он и всё же открывает сообщение.

Дерек: Разомкни рябиновую линию.

Брови Стайлза ползут вверх. Он громко фыркает и треплет волосы, которые мокрыми прядями прилипли ко лбу. Да, Дитон всё же успел кое-чему его научить. А ещё помог мешочек с рябиной, который ветеринар дал ему, когда в город заявилась Стая Альф. Стайлз спешно набирает ответ, ухмыляясь краешком губ и нажимает «Отправить».

Стайлз: Эм…Это ещё зачем?

Ответ приходит через полминуты, не больше. Стайлз представляет себе хмурые брови и складку между ними.

Дерек: Потому что я не могу войти, идиот.

Он хмыкает, косится в окно, но никого поблизости не видит. Ни Камаро, ни горящих красных глаз.

Стайлз: Вот и отлично.

Дисплей телефона извещает о приходе очередной смс через несколько секунд. Стайлз даже удивляется тому, как быстро волчара строчит ответы.

Дерек: Стайлз, просто сотри чертову рябину и позволь мне войти.

Он широко ухмыляется и не может сдержать легкого смешка. Воображение рисует недоумение на лице Хейла.

Стайлз: Зачем?

Стайлз зевает в кулак, с опаской вглядывается в тени за окном.

Дерек: Чтобы я мог защитить тебя, придурок. Дарака рябина не остановит, а меня вполне. Или ты надеешься на биту?

Последнее сообщение заставляет нахмуриться и украдкой посмотреть на биту, ручка которой выглядывает из-под кровати. Стайлз подумывает набрать злобный ответ, посылая Дерека нахуй, ибо достал и вообще, не фиг лезть к Стайлзу со свой защитой, потому что она ему сто лет не сдалась. Но почему-то шагает к подоконнику и пальцем проводит по черной тонкой линии, нарушая её целостность.

Стайлз отходит от окна, бросает телефон на кровать и принимается ждать, скрестив руки на груди. Дерек появляется неожиданно быстро, истекает всего минута времени (Стайлз мысленно вел отсчёт). Открывает окно и перелазит через подоконник, двигаясь гибко и плавно. Стилински наверняка бы навернулся. Хейл мягко приземляется на ковер и сразу же ведет носом, принюхиваясь и осматриваясь по сторонам.

— Я прячу чешуйчатого в шкафу. Можешь посмотреть. Где-то между футболкой с Бэтменом и толстовкой с Росомахой.

Дерек бросает на него хмурый взгляд и прикрывает окно, оставляя сарказм Стайлза без ответа. Кожаная куртка натягивается на его плечах, а влажные от ночного моросящего дождя волосы блестят в свете настольной лампы.

— Не хочешь поделиться, зачем ты прискакал ко мне среди ночи? — спрашивает Стайлз, наблюдая за Дереком, который щурится и всматривается красными «фарами» сквозь запотевшее от горячего дыхания стекло.  
— Я думал, что объяснил всё более чем доходчиво, — раздраженно бормочет Хейл, отходит от окна и по-хозяйски утаскивает кресло от стола с компьютером, поворачивая его к кровати.  
— А другой кандидатуры не было? — вяло интересуется Стайлз.

Радужки Хейла снова окрашиваются в красный, поедая светло-зеленый цвет, но Стайлз лишь насмешливо хмыкает и плюхается на кровать. Морщится, убирая телефон, который врезался в бедро.

— Не было, — отвечает с нажимом, присаживаясь на кресло.– Никто из Стаи Скотта не сможет справиться с дараком в одиночку. Или же с моколе, если тот снова рискнет сунуться.

Стайлз смотрит на жесткую щетину, чувствуя, как непонятное тепло распространяется по телу, заполняя клетку за клеткой. В другой вселенной он бы посчитал, что просто рад видеть этого хмурого волчару. В этой вселенной Стайлз думает, что это действие горячего шоколада, который он выпил на ужин.

— А ты сможешь?

Дерек сохраняет безразличное выражение. Откидывается на спинку кресла, испытывая на удобство. Недовольно супит брови и поджимает губы. Неудобно, значит. Стайлзу это только в плюс.

— Я сильнее их. Даже если мне с ним не справиться, я смогу задержать его, чтобы ты успел сбежать.

Как бы Стайлз того не хотел, он не станет отрицать, что Дерек действительно сильнее Скотта, пусть тот и истинный Альфа. Других вообще не стоит брать в расчет.

— Окей, — медленно кивает он, языком зализывая трещинку на нижней губе. — Но я всё равно не могу понять, как им удалось уговорить тебя подрабатывать моим телохранителем.

В глазах Дерека мелькает что-то странное, когда он бегло смотрит на Стайлза и тут же отворачивается к окну.

— Меня никто не уговаривал. Это была моя идея, — неохотно отзывается он.

Стайлз неловко открывает и захлопывает рот. В грудной клетке почему-то становится горячо.  
Он ерзает на кровати, устраиваясь поудобней. Пяткой упирается в край кровати, лопатками прижимается к прохладной стене, а одну ногу сгибает в колене, свешивая на неё руку.

— Ладно, — Стайлз откашливается, отгоняя возникшее замешательство от слов Хейла. — И что будем делать? Поговорим по душам? Организуем пижамную вечеринку? Или будем драться подушками? Учти, у меня в этом деле многолетний опыт. Скотти частенько нарывался.

Хейл сжимает челюсти, вздергивает эти-свои-хмурые брови, смотря на него как на идиота.

— Ты захлопнешь рот и ляжешь спать. А я буду…  
— Боже мой, Дерек, ты будешь стеречь мой сон? Круто, у меня появился собственный Эдвард Каллен. Предупреждаю, я храплю во сне и слюнявлю подушку. Смотреть на это не очень приятно.

Дерек закатывает глаза и протяжно вздыхает. У него на лбу написано: «Боже, какой же ты мудак, Стайлз». Стайлз не согласен. Из них двоих мудак только Хейл, сотворивший с ним что-то неладное. Подмена понятий, чтобы не озвучивать, что же грызет на самом деле. Так поступают трусы. Кажется, в этой комнате их целых два.

— Просто заткнись и ложись спать. Не испытывай моё терпение.

Стайлз подтягивает и вторую ногу, упирается локтями в разведенные колени и выдвигает корпус вперед. Сощуривает глаза, в зрачках бьется неприкрытый вызов.

— А то что?

Всего один миг Дерек, кажется, готов вскочить и хорошенько вмазать Стайлза в стенку. И Стайлз даже добивается этого. Злость — это честно, естественно, не завуалировано и не присыпано горкой дерьма. Она куда естественней чего-то, что произошло сегодня на последней ступени лестницы.

Дерек двигает челюстью, стискивая пальцами подлокотники кресла; берет себя в руки, потому что отвечает вполне спокойно:

— Удар в челюсть отлично помогает погрузиться в крепкий сон часа на два. А потом можем повторять эту процедуру. До самого утра.

Стайлз улыбается, затылком уткнувшись в стену за спиной. Прохлада ласкает затылок, вытягивая головную боль, впитывая её в кирпичную кладку.

— Я предпочитаю естественные методы погружения в крепкий сон. Хотя, спасибо за идею, буду иметь в виду.

Дерек пропускает его слова мимо ушей.

— Возобнови линию и ложись спать. Это на случай, если моколе вернется по твою душу, — поясняет на вопросительный взгляд.

Стайлз неохотно плетется к окну, босыми ступнями утопая в ворсе ковра. Он понимает, что так нужно и Хейл прав, но куда же без подвоха. Рябиновая линия не только не позволит моколе попасть в дом. Она так же не позволит Дереку из него уйти. Он добровольно загоняет себя в ловушку. Стайлз бы умилился его самопожертвованием, если бы он не был хмурой задницей. Стилински достает мешочек из кармана спальных штанов и восстанавливает линию. Бросает взгляд на Дерека, который укладывается поудобней в кресле, снова недовольно морща лоб.

— А теперь — спать, — приказывает Дерек, не отрываясь от созерцания окна.  
— Иди на хер, чувак, — огрызается Стайлз, но всё же идет к кровати, почесывая спину и широко открывая рот, зевая.

Он сдергивает простынь, залезая на матрац и натягивая пахнущую кондиционером для белья ткань по шею.

— Только не дрочи на мой светлый образ, окей? — подмигивает он Дереку, который для того, чтобы бросить на него испепеляющий взгляд отрывается от наблюдения.  
— Еще одно слово из твоего болтливого рта и дрочить не придется, — сверкает он белоснежными клыками. 

Стайлз вскидывает брови и нагло ухмыляется.

— Это угроза?  
— Предупреждение, — рычит Дерек, бликуя альфа-глазами.  
— Или ты так заигрываешь, волче? Интимное предложение от Дерека Хейла?

Стайлзу кажется, что если Дерек сожмет зубы еще сильнее, те раскрошатся и превратятся в белую пыль.

— Предложение удара в челюсть всё ещё в силе.  
— Понял, чувак. Не буду испытывать судьбу, — Стайлз выставляет руки в примирительном жесте, когда Дерек немного приподнимается с кресла. Видимо, шутить он больше не настроен. Жаль, Стилински только вошел во вкус.

Стайлз взбивает кулаками подушку, ложится и поворачивается к стене, накрываясь простыней.

— Спокойной ночи, волче.

Дерек ничего не отвечает, но Стайлз мысленно рисует образ оборотня, который раздраженно вздыхает и закатывает глаза.  
Он натягивает одеяло по самый нос, надеясь провалиться в глубокий сон без кошмаров и вещих снов. Его мозг слишком вытрахан всем этим. Глубоко выдыхает и зажмуривает глаза. Дерек за спиной шевелится, скрипя креслом и угрюмо сопит. Стайлз удерживает за зубами реплику о том, что на коврике возле его кровати удобней и призывает Морфея поскорее забрать его в царство сновидений.

Однако Стайлз продолжает ворочаться в полубредовом состоянии ещё часа полтора, путаясь в простынях, мыча что-то в подушку и взбивая пятками матрац. Лишь когда кровать прогибается под весом чужого тела и шершавая ладонь, пахнущая ментолом и осенним дымом, зарывается в волосы на затылке, Стайлз позволяет себе привалиться к горячему боку и уснуть. Без сновидений.


	9. Chapter 9

Ты же знаешь, что другого выхода нет. И, конечно же, ты не поступаешь безрассудно. Просто это единственный шанс найти и спасти Дитона. 

Стайлз никогда не умел приободрять себя, но, кажется, начинало работать. Учитывая, что он повторяет это двадцать минут подряд, не могло не сработать. Самовнушение – страшная сила. 

Он оставляет Брауни в пятидесяти метрах, если план сработает не так, как ему нужно и придется сбегать. Вокруг леса сгущаются сумерки, под ногами хрустит пожелтевшая листва, костлявые ветки деревьев причудливо изгибаются и тянутся к пасмурному небу: будет дождь. Стайлз-умница промониторил прогноз погоды и надел куртку из плащевки и непромокаемые кеды. А ещё теплую толстовку и носки. Хрен его знает, где дарак будет их держать. Может, в каком-то мокром, холодном подвале или в землянке. Стайлз не хочет получить гипотермию. 

Он пробирается в лес всё глубже; уличные фонари уже давно не отбрасывают тени, а джип не видно минут как пять. Сердечная мышца сокращается коротко и быстро, Стайлз прячет руки в карманы куртки и сжимает аконитовый спрей в одной, а в другой - телефон. Сейчас, когда он один в темном лесу, идея быть приманкой кажется идиотской, рискованной и непродуманной. 

Но дороги назад нет. Стайлз затылком чует, как за ним наблюдают. И ему страшно, чёрт возьми. До такой степени страшно, что хочется плюнуть на всё и убежать в обратном направлении к родному теплу любимого джипа. Стайлз с трудом заставляет себя собраться, вынимает из кармана брюк пузырек с Аддеролом, открывает и высыпает две оранжевых как апельсины капсулы на ладонь. Доза достаточная, чтобы успокоить сердцебиение и дерганность движений. Стайлз забрасывает капсулы в рот, проглатывает, ощущая, как они тяжело проходят по глотке. Снова сглатывает. Запивать у него некогда, да и нечем, а тот, кто за ним следит, очень близко. В нескольких метрах по всем законам жанра с треском переламывается сухая ветка. Преследователь и не думает скрываться, намеренно пытаясь запугать Стайлза. Вряд ли возможно запугать его ещё больше.   
Стайлз не оглядывается. Пальцы нервно стучат по металлическому корпусу спрея, а он продолжает уверенно шагать вперед. Каким бы смельчаком он не пытался казаться, сердце глухо барабанит о ребра и, наверное, запах его страха провонял собой всё в радиусе десяти метров. 

Соберись, Стилински. Ты бывал и не в такой жопе. Чего только сбрендивший Джерард стоит, который избил тебя в сраном подвале. О том, что тщедушный старик не сравнится с машиной для убийств моколе и темным друидом, который хочет пустить ему кровь на полнолуние, он думать не хочет. Стайлз должен мыслить позитивно. Позитивное мышление – залог успеха, чувак. Ты справишься. Скотти не позволит тебе сгнить в какой-то канаве с перерезанной глоткой. 

Стайлз храбрится до последней секунды. Но когда слышит звук быстрых шагов в свою сторону и негромкое рычание, то принимается бежать как самый настоящий спринтер. Он делает это не только из-за страха быть пойманным (хотя это пиздец как страшно), но и для того, чтобы сыграть свою роль. Оборачиваться Стайлз не собирается, просто рвет вперед, отчего из-под подошв кед разлетаются листья и мелкие ветки. Прохладный воздух совсем скоро пробирается в легкие и те горят огнем, а мышцы гудят и покалывают. В голове пусто. Он действует больше на инстинктах, полагаясь на внутреннее чутье. Стайлз и не надеется, что у него получится удрать от оборотня и поэтому не удивляется, когда его прикладывают физиономией о дерево с острой шелухой коры. Удивления нет, есть просто адски, охренеть какая сильная боль. Стайлз не успевает заорать, когда его отшвыривают от дерева и бросают ничком на землю. 

Кровь из носа и разбитых губ заливает лицо, перед глазами светлые пятна, а в мозгах ледяной туман. Стайлз думает, что это задница и его убьют прямо здесь, на грязной земле, и закопают в листьях, отгоняющих гнильцой. А на следующее утро его найдет отец: разодранного, возможно, разбросанного по частям и с выпущенными кишками. Он проклинает себя за тупой план. Обещает Богу ходить в церковь, молиться каждый день, делать щедрые пожертвования и прекратить онанировать в душе. Взамен просит сохранить его жалкую жизнь, потому что отец окончательно сломается. А Стайлз никогда этого не допустит.

Он опирается на локти и приподнимается. Глаза по-прежнему не могут сфокусироваться, его тошнит, и кровь продолжает ручьями бежать, заползая под горловину толстовки. Но он всё же видит неясное очертание моколе. Стайлз узнает его по желтым глазам со змеиными зрачками. 

\- Какая встреча, - хрипит он и улыбается разбитыми губами. Острая боль пронзает, а Стайлз щедро глотает собственную кровь, которая заливает рот. 

Моколе делает несколько резких шагов и вздергивает его за шиворот. Стайлз не сопротивляется, виснет в лапах твари, нащупывая в карманах куртки спрей и прося у Всевышнего, что только бы он его не потерял, иначе ничто не помешает чешуйчатому прямо сейчас перекусить ему горло. 

\- Долго мне пришлось таскаться за тобой, сученыш, - гаркает моколе и раздувает ноздри, втягивая запах Стайлза. 

Стилински кривится и клонится назад.

\- Эй, я не вкусный. Фу, нельзя меня жрать. Подавишься. 

Чешуйчатый скалится, что по его понятиям означает сверкать улыбкой. Высовывает длинный раздвоенный язык и ведет им по щеке Стайлза, порыкивая. 

\- Иди на хер, извращенец, - Стайлз дергается, как чертик на веревочках, стоя на носках, потому что моколе здоровенный и вздернул его высоко.   
\- На тебе запах волка, - говорит моколе, отрываясь от занятия облизывания и теперь смотря на него, сузив глаза. - Альфы. Из-за него я не мог достать тебя раньше, потому что этот засранец постоянно ошивался рядом.   
\- Уточняй, каким именно. У меня целых два Альфы на подхвате и они порежут тебя по чешуйчатым кусочкам, если с моей головы упадет хотя бы один волосок. 

Моколе смеется, хотя этот звук больше похож на бульканье забившегося унитаза. 

\- Ты знаешь о ком я, сученыш. Знаешь. 

Стайлз приподнимает подбородок и сглатывает. Он сумел вытащить аконитовый спрей и крепко стискивает его в ладони. 

\- Понятия не имею, - врет, снимая предохранитель.   
\- И где же он? Целую неделю он почти не отходил от тебя ни днем, ни ночью, а тут взял и отпустил тебя одного. В чём подвох? 

В том, что пришлось подсыпать ему одной чудо-травки, чтобы его вырубило в беззаботном сне. 

\- Запер в будке за плохое поведение. Нассал в мои любимые кроссовки. 

Моколе обнажает острые зубы, усмехаясь. На уродливой морде застывает ухмылка, когда он пальцем собирает кровь из разбитого рта Стайлза и смачно облизывает его. 

\- Не играй со мной, сученыш. Ты подмочил репутацию моколе, а это не прощается никому. И не стой ты таких бешеных денег, я бы сожрал тебя. Медленно, смакуя, обгладывая сочное мясо с косточек и слушая твой сучий визг вместо музыки. 

Стайлз невольно вздрагивает, рисуя у себя в голове эту «живописную картину», но не прерывает зрительный контакт. 

\- Ты так аппетитно рассказывал, что я и сам жрать захотел.   
\- И в первую очередь я бы сожрал твой язык. Слишком много лишней болтовни.   
\- Не ты первый, кто жалуется на мой язык. Это почти комплиме…

Стайлз затыкается (хук справа этому отлично способствует) и опять валится на землю, скуля и зажимая окровавленный нос ладонью. Спрей выскальзывает с пальцев и откатывается вбок, а нога моколе в тяжелых ботинках обрушивается ударом на его ребра. 

\- Ебаный блядь, - Стайлз сплевывает кровь и морщится. Переворачивается на бок и рукой обхватывает саднящее ребро, которое полыхает лютой болью и подтягивает под себя ноги, замирая в позе эмбриона. 

Плохой план, Стайлз. Очень и очень плохой план. Он идет по пизде, потому что ты совсем не думал о том, что тебя сначала могут отделать до полусмерти, а только потом притащить к дараку. И тогда ты ничем не поможешь друиду. Господи, ты и себе-то помочь не можешь. 

Он отталкивается свободной рукой и пытается встать, но второй удар вышибает из него весь дух. Стайлза подкидывает как тряпичную куклу, и он снова оказывается на спине. Но на этот раз его к ней придавливает еще и твердо сбитая подошва армейских ботинок на грудной клетке. Стайлз зажмуривается от боли и глухо стонет сквозь зубы, цепляясь перепачканными пальцами за голенище из грубой кожи. 

\- Шуточки закончились, сученыш? Или ты проглотил свой болтливый язык? 

Подошва впечатывается в него сильнее и Стайлз думает, что совсем немного, и она провалится в его грудную клетку. 

\- Нет, я просто представляю, как тебе отрывают голову мои верные песики-оборотни. А потом мы знатно веселимся, играя ею в лакросс, - Стайлз сдавленно откашливается и даже умудряется ухмыльнуться. 

А потом боль оглушает, вгрызается в нервные окончания, когда тяжелый ботинок проезжается по его челюсти.   
Стайлз желает провалиться в небытие, чтобы ничего не чувствовать. Но его безвольное тело поднимают и тащат. Буквально. Он не в состоянии передвигать конечностями в одиночку. 

\- Заказчик не говорил ничего о твоей сохранности. Я могу изуродовать тебя до неузнаваемости, оставив полуживым. Полнолуние уже завтра и ему не будет дела, что ты подыхаешь. Наоборот, я облегчу ему задачу. 

Стайлз ничего не отвечает. Челюсть онемела, рот набит слюной и густой кровью, а он даже сплюнуть не может. Только пускает кровавые пузыри и хрипит. 

Плохой план, Стайлз. Очень и очень плохой план. 

Он из последних сил порывается разузнать обстановку и понять, где же они находятся. Однако повсюду лишь бескрайний лес и мрак. Стайлз старается незаметно шарить рукой в кармане, чтобы убедиться, что телефон всё еще при нем. И благодарно закрывает глаза, когда чувствует прохладный пластик под пальцами. Хотя бы одна часть плана не полетела к чертям. Пока.   
Они идут минут пять. Точнее, первые три минуты его волокут за собой, а потом Стайлз понемногу приходит в себя и начинает перебирать ногами. Невдалеке маячит опушка леса и припаркованный на ней внедорожник. Это последний шанс Стайлза сделать попытку сбежать. Но он упрямо продолжает переться за моколе.

До тех пор, пока чешуйчатый вдруг останавливается и утробно рычит. Стайлза в который раз за вечер бросают на землю. Моколе выступает вперед, выгибая шею и мотая головой в разные стороны. 

\- Твой волк здесь, сученыш. И я с удовольствием полакомлюсь им на твоих глазах. 

Сердце в груди Стайлза обрывается. Твою мать, только не это. Он не мог проснуться. Еще рано.   
Стайлз сжимает зубы и садится, придерживая ребра. 

\- Он тебе не нужен. Ты же пришел за мной. Так давай, забирай мою вкусную тушку, и сваливаем, - он хочет звучать непринужденно, но голос дрожит, выдавая панику с головой. 

Когда моколе неожиданно разворачивается и спешит к нему, после чего сгребает в охапку, Стайлз уверен, что это всё заслуга его слов, но потом видит в метрах десяти то, что наверняка могло напугать чешуйчатого: три пары светящихся в темноте глаз, которые стремительно надвигаются.

Стайлз сначала радуется тому, что друзья всё-таки не забыли о его грешной шкуре, но потом с ужасом понимает, что если моколе немедленно его не увезет, то это конец для Дитона. И он даже начинает бежать за моколе настолько быстро, насколько позволяет его избитое тело. Но, наверное, не достаточно, потому что чешуйчатый отпускает его и Стайлз кубарем летит вниз по склону. Очевидно, жизнь тому дороже, чем вознаграждение за какого-то хилого советника, а Стайлз только замедляет его. И дураку ясно – вдвоем им не удрать. Стилински громко матерится и хочет орать в спину моколе о том, что он договорится с друзьями, и они их отпустят, чешуйчатому просто нужно отвезти Стайлза к дараку. Но ему уже помогают сесть и обнимают чьи-то руки. 

\- Стайлз, ты идиот. Почему ты не предупредил нас?

Скотт. Чёрт возьми, что он здесь делает? 

Стайлз выпутывается из объятий, морщась от жгущей всё тело боли и смотрит на друга, что сверкает на него красными глазами. Возле них пробегают трансформировавшийся Айзек и Эллисон с луком в руках. 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Скотти? – раздраженно ворчит он, и брови МакКола ползут вверх.  
\- Спасаю тебя. Ты совсем свихнулся? Тебя могли убить.  
\- Меня должны были убить завтра, а вы, придурки, всё испортили.   
\- Стайлз… - Скотт хмурит брови.   
\- Как ты узнал, где я?   
\- Нашёл по GPS. Ты же сам попросил об этом в записке…

Стайлз закатывает глаза, борясь с раздражением.

\- Ты должен был увидеть её позже, когда меня бы уже сцапал моколе. Ты же встречался с Эллисон сегодня. 

Скотт двигает искривленной челюстью и опускает глаза. 

\- Мы расстались немного раньше. 

Супер. Зашибись. Они расстались раньше, а план Стайлза накрылся медным тазом.   
Он вздыхает и рукавом вытирает сочащуюся из носа кровь. В конце концов, Скотти хотел как лучше. 

\- Ладно, дружище, проехали. 

МакКол придирчиво и мрачно осматривает его ранения, играя желваками. Стайлз сейчас меньше всего беспокоится о своём внешнем виде. Его план провалился окончательно. Он просрал попытку спасти Дитона. 

По опушке проносится крик Эллисон «Скотт!» и Стайлз резко оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, что там происходит. Скотт бросается к Эллисон, которую к внедорожнику прижал моколе. Лук валяется рядом. Как и Айзек в бессознательном состоянии.   
Стайлз чувствует иглы паники, что вонзаются в корку мозга. Если кто-то пострадает из-за него…

\- Лапушка. 

Его здесь не хватало. Стайлз вертит головой обратно, встречаясь с взглядом бирюзовых глаз Питера, который сидит возле него на корточках. 

\- Идти можешь? – спрашивает он, кивая на ноги.   
\- Могу, - огрызаться нет сил. Да и не хочется. Он беспокойно косится в гущу разгорающейся заново драки: Айзек пришел в себя, а Скотт оттащил моколе от Эллисон и теперь втроем они окружили чешуйчатого, который плюется огнем.   
\- Тогда поднимай свою задницу и топай к Дереку, - Питер указывает в сторону деревьев, где сверкают красные глаза. 

Стайлз поджимает губы и снова вытирает кровь рукавом, на деле только сильнее размазывая по лицу. Идти к Дереку – последнее, чего ему хочется. И причина не только в том, что он подсыпал ему сонные травы в чай.

\- Хрена с два. Я не брошу остальных. 

Хейл улыбается, но глаза горят холодным огнем. 

\- Стайлзи, детка, если ты сейчас же не пойдешь к Дереку, он прибежит сюда, чтобы спасти твоё хрупкое тельце и перегрызет моколе глотку. Ты же не хочешь лишить нас последнего шанса узнать, где дарак держит Дитона?   
\- С чего ему вообще…

Питер нетерпеливо вздыхает и вскидывает брови.

\- Тебе освежить память? Подвал, пленник моколе, которого Дерек хотел порвать на английский флаг за то, что он обидел его детку. А теперь представь, что он сделает с этим моколе, когда увидит, как он тебя разукрасил. Подумай, дорогуша. И учти – запах твоей крови он учуял еще у входа в лес. Знал бы ты, чего мне стоило уговорить его остаться и не участвовать. Но за условия, что ты приковыляешь к нему сам. Выбор за тобой: или разобранный на конструктор моколе, или твоя потрепанная гордость. 

Стайлз удерживает за зубами все проклятия в адрес Хейла-старшего. За одну только «детку» ему стоит выбить все его волчьи зубы. Но самое ужасное в том, что он прав. Если Дерек сейчас вмешается в драку, им придется собирать остатки моколе и упаковывать по мусорным мешкам. 

\- Я не его детка, ясно, зомби-дядя? – раздосадовано бормочет Стайлз, но всё же не брыкается, когда Питер обхватывает его под мышки и помогает стать на ровные ноги. 

\- Как пожелаешь, дорогуша, - пыхтит Питер и отпускает его, убедившись, что тот не собирается валиться обратно. – Дойдешь сам или мне донести тебя на руках, принцесса?

\- Обойдусь без твоей помощи, не хочу тревожить твой радикулит, - отвечает Стайлз, ступая первый шаг на пробу. Получается довольно-таки неплохо. Разве что голова кружится больше обычного, но когда его останавливали подобные мелочи? 

\- Шутки про возраст. Как это низко. Мог бы придумать что-нибудь более оригинальное. Или оставил всё для моего племянника?- подмигивает ему Питер, получая в ответ убийственный взгляд. – Ладно. Я бы ещё поболтал, но нужно идти спасать моколе от озверевших подростков. Удачи, Стайлзи. 

Стайлз салютует ему и принимается ковылять к единственному ориентиру в темноте. 

***

 

От одного взгляда на Дерека хочется развернуться и пуститься в обратный путь, потому что Хейл сейчас сосредоточие ярости, раздражения и агрессивности. Точеные ноздри раздуваются, челюсти напряжены, а глаза искрятся красной яростью. Куртка на плечах натянута, словно собирается треснуть по швам, настолько напряжены мышцы Дерека. 

\- Какими судьбами, волч…

Он проглатывает окончание фразы, потому что Хейл в считанные секунды сокращает между ними расстояние, скручивает его капюшон в кулак, почти приподнимая Стайлза над землей, и тащит за собой. 

\- Блять, Дерек, что ты делаешь?! Пусти, блин. Дерек!

Оборотень не реагирует на сердитые вопли и с упорством барана волочит его всё дальше от опушки. Стайлз несколько раз почти наворачивается, поскальзывается на влажной земле и сбивает ноги о пни и большие ветки, не прекращая покрывать Дерека пятиэтажным матом. Хватка Хейла крепкая – не отвертишься. 

\- Дерек, да отпусти, я могу идти сам!  
\- Заткнись, - единственное слово за пять минут и то, напичкано такой злостью, что мурашки бегут по позвоночнику. 

Кажется, ты попал, Стайлз. Перегнул палку.   
Дерек движется быстро, печатая шаг и практически полностью взвалив на себя Стайлза. Тот обиженно сопит, но молчит. Состояние Хейла колеблется от: «Закрой рот, иначе вывихну тебе челюсть» до «Заткнись, иначе зарою под ближайшим деревом, и никто тебя не найдет». Между избиением и убийством слишком тонкая грань. Стайлз не хочет рисковать. На сегодня с него достаточно. 

Когда они добираются к Камаро, он испытывает небольшое облегчение. Здесь хотя бы поблизости люди и Дерек не сможет убить его без свидетелей.

\- В машину, - рявкает Хейл, наконец, отпуская несчастный капюшон. 

Стайлз бросает на него взгляд полный ненависти но, шмыгнув разбитым носом, плетется к пассажирской дверце. Злость подогревает изнутри, его трясет от выброшенного в кровь адреналина и пережитого страха. Поэтому Стайлз залазит на сиденье и громко, от души, хлопает дверью, вымещая на ней всю ярость. 

\- Еще раз так сделаешь – оторву на хрен руку и заставлю сожрать, уяснил? – рычит Дерек, поворачивая ключ в замке зажигания.   
\- Иди в жопу, придурок, - парирует Стайлз. - Ещё раз будешь тащить меня как щенка, который нагадил тебе в тапки, насыплю в трусы аконита. 

Прямо ему в лицо прилетает упаковка влажных салфеток, больно ударяя по носу. Стайлз шипит «уебок», растирая ушибленную переносицу.

\- Вытрись. 

Стилински выпячивает средний палец, но Дерек в упор не смотрит на него, разворачивая Камаро. Стайлз назло Хейлу не стал бы вытирать окровавленное лицо, но кожа стянулась сухой бордовой коркой и неприятно чешется. Ввиду этого, он открывает пачку, вытягивает пропитанную салфетку, пахнущую хвоей, и берется тереть измученное лицо, старательно избегая прикосновений к больным местам. 

В салоне Камаро виснет напряженная тишина, которую разбавляет только гудение печки. Стайлза бьет озноб, однако виной тому явно холод. Боль в ребре и челюсти возвращается с новой силой, словно её поставили на паузу, а теперь снова врубили на полную мощь. Пока в крови верховенствовали адреналин и страх, Стайлз её почти не чувствовал.   
Он откидывается на мягкое сидение и отворачивается к запотевшему окну. Складывает руку на груди, чтобы неприметно пристроить одну ладонь на ноющее ребро. Ему бы не помешал сеанс вытягивания боли, но Стайлз ни за что не обратится за этим к Дереку. 

Дорога сдается бесконечно долгой и у Стайлза слипаются глаза. Тепло окутывает и усыпляет. Пока они едут, Дереку звонит Скотт и сообщает, что моколе поймали, и они везут его к особняку Хейлов. Дерек отвечает, что сегодня ночью не вернется. У Стайлза от услышанного сжимается в груди, но он продолжает равнодушно смотреть в окно, прислонившись лбом к прохладному стеклу. Проходит ещё несколько минут тишины и Стайлз не замечает, как проваливается в пустой сон; на заднем фоне гудит печка, а горячие пальцы почти невесомо касаются челюсти, вытягивая боль. 

 

Стайлз просыпается от хлопка закрывающейся дверцы. Потирает костяшками пальцев опухшие веки и сонно моргает, вглядываясь в лобовое стекло перед собой. Свет фар вырывает темную фигуру Дерека, который обходит машину и останавливается возле пассажирской дверцы. Стайлз вовремя подтягивается и отодвигается, чтобы не вывалится, когда Дерек тянет ручку на себя. 

Стайлз неловко выбирается наружу, морщась от порывистого ветра и секущих лицо, дождевых капель. Дерек придерживает его за плечо, словно он готов рухнуть в любой момент на асфальт, и закрывает за ним дверцу. Стайлз оглядывается по сторонам и хмурится, понимая, что Хейл привез его к себе домой. 

\- Хей, волче, какого черта?   
\- Здесь безопаснее, - невозмутимо отвечает Дерек, сжимая пальцы на его плече и шествуя вперед. Стайлз не совсем ясно соображает после сна и двигается следом. Он боковым зрением вылавливает то, как хмурятся брови Дерека и напряженно каменеет лицо. Пальцы сжимаются сильнее, а шаг ускоряется. Стайлз едва поспевает следом, ребро вспыхивает саднящей болью, но он не подает виду, что его что-то беспокоит. 

Дерек запихивает его в дверь первым, привычно прикрывая со спины. Стайлз даже на секунду чувствует себя ублюдком из-за того, что поступил с ним не лучшим образом, но тут же себя одергивает: он точно так же прикрывал спину Хейла, подсыпая ему сонные травы. Знал же, что тот кинется его спасать. И не прогадал, собственно. 

В лофт Стайлз тоже заходит первым, стряхивая из волос дождевую влагу. Внутри темно, тусклый свет фонарей немного просачивается через огромное, раздробленное на квадраты, окно. Стайлз вытирает веки, щеки и лоб от воды. Дерек задвигает железную дверь и щелкает включателем; лампы на потолке ярко загораются, прогоняя мрак. Он проходит мимо Стайлза, не говоря ни слова, и скрывается на кухне. Стилински принимает это как приглашение и спускается следом. Его хватает до ближайшего дивана, на котором он и устраивается, подложив ладонь под щеку и уткнувшись коленями в спинку. 

\- Приложи к ребру. 

Стайлз слышит голос Дерека над головой, но не реагирует. Он хочет провалиться в сон, чтобы этот сраный день исчез из его памяти. 

\- Стайлз.

Он снова пропускает сказанное мимо ушей, скрепя веки. 

Сначала следует рваный раздраженный выдох, а потом Стайлза переворачивают на спину. 

\- Дерек, что ты…

Хейл не отвечает. Глаза переливаются красным, желваки под смуглой кожей приходят в движение, когда тот рвет змейку куртки вниз, расстёгивая. Стайлз обхватывает его запястье пальцами, ощущая, как и сам начинает злиться.

\- Оставь меня в покое, ладно? 

Дерек опять не отвечает, задирая толстовку вверх свободной рукой. Прохладный воздух опаляет кожу, и Стайлз недовольно шипит сквозь зубы. 

\- Да еб твою, Хейл, отвали!   
\- Закрой пасть, Стайлз, - рычит Дерек, склоняясь ниже и скаля клыки.

Стайлз замирает как загипнотизированный, утягиваемый в сверкающую радужку. Сердце взволнованно мечется в груди, а он на миг прекращает дышать. И далеко не от страха того, что острые клыки могут вспороть ему шею. Ладонь Дерека ложится на ребра, а большой палец ведет как раз по тому, что пострадало от тяжелого ботинка моколе. Во рту пересыхает, и он сухо сглатывает. Боль понемногу уходит, и он ощущает только жар чужой ладони и поглаживание шершавого пальца. Зрачки Дерека напротив напоминают гипнотизирующую спираль, потому что Стайлз успешно зависает, соскальзывая взглядом то на резко очерченные скулы, то на жесткую колючую щетину и наконец, останавливаясь на сжатых губах. И он винит именно   
гипнотизирующие звериные зрачки, лишающие воли, когда пальцами сгребает футболку Дерека на груди и тянет на себя. 

Господи, он просто устал. Сегодня пиздец тяжелый день. И ему так хочется забыться. Разве он много просит? Всего несколько секунд, чтобы напомнить себе, что живой. 

Дерек смотрит недоверчиво, изумленно, бешенный красный огонь в глазах слезает как старая краска и ему на смену приходит светло-зеленый, словно молодая весенняя зелень. Он не двигается. Застыл как гребанная гранитная статуя и Стайлзу хочется счесать костяшки пальцев о скуластое лицо.

Он дергает за футболку сильнее, стискивая челюсти и глуша раздраженное рычание в глотке. 

\- Прекрати, - ровно говорит Дерек, а в стылых глазах зарождается злость.

Получай, Стилински. Если хочешь врезать – врежь, иначе вьебут тебе.   
Стайлз медленно съезжает из тормозов. Через-чур измотан, уставший, разбитый. 

\- Нихуя, Хейл, - зло отвечает он, не ослабляя захвата. – Хватит быть трусливой задницей, понял? Какой из тебя Альфа? Трусливый щенок, не умеющий отвечать за свои поступки. 

Дерек упирается рукой в мягкую спинку дивана, делая попытку уклониться и увеличить расстояние между ними. В глазах полыхает кипучая ярость, а пальцы смещаются с ребер, лишая своего жара. 

\- Приди в себя, Стайлз, потом и поговорим. 

Стилински ухмыляется; губы нервно дрожат, а пальцы немеют от сильной хватки. Дерек всё еще нависает над ним, но больше не пытается уклониться. И что-то в его глазах: дикое, паническое, потерянное стирает ухмылку с губ как грязное и ненужное. 

Стайлз поднимается выше и обхватывает одной рукой крепкий затылок, а второй продолжает комкать мягкую ткань между пальцев. Дерек не шевелится, словно ждет, как далеко зайдет Стайлз; губы сжаты в тонкую линию, а густые брови сведены на переносице. 

\- Я в себе, волче. Я, блядь, давно не был так в себе как сейчас. И мне тоже странно. Но…Прекращай бегать, Дерек. Ты всю жизнь только этим и занимаешься. Я здесь. И я не уйду, как остальные, - последние слова он беспорядочно бормочет, подушечками пальцев зарываясь в жесткие волосы на затылке. 

Перед глазами появляется образ Дерека, защищающего его от Питера; Дерека, отшвыривающего Айзека и не позволяющего исполосовать Стайлза на куски; Дерека, подставляющегося под удары вендиго; Дерека, бросающегося на моколе; Дерека, прижимающего его к себе и забирающего кошмары. И в голове лопается последний спасательный круг, рушится последняя воздвигнутая стена и даже клубничные локоны и мягкие губы не спасают. Потому что Дерек самое настоящее из всего, что происходило с ним в последнее время. 

Стайлз шепчет: «Не убегай, волче» и прижимается ртом к сухим, горячим губам. Щетина колет кожу, а раскаленное дыхание щекочет щеку. И от этого окончательно срывает крышу. Стайлз утаскивает Дерека на себя, бормоча какой-то бред и потираясь о сжатые губы. Он ни хрена не умеет целоваться, он не учился этому на томатах и те два поцелуя – не большой опыт. Но с Дереком это и не важно. И когда он чувствует как тот, медля и колеблясь, всё же опускается на него, лишние детали просто летят к ебеням. Для Стайлза это условный сигнал – можно. Он тут же вжимается в губы Дерека с новой силой и неуверенно очерчивает языком нижнюю губу. По спине пробегает табун мурашек, когда Дерек тихо рычит, а его ладони скользят по бокам. Стайлз выгибается в спине, чтобы прижаться плотнее, чтобы почувствовать твердый живот и широкую грудь. Ребро предсказуемо отзывается болью, но рука Хейла тут же ложится на него, утихомиривая, вытягивая. Стайлз трясущимися пальцами стискивает волосы Дерека, притягивая ещё ближе, требуя большего. И Дерек дает. Прикусывает губу, оттягивая и проникая языком в рот; вылизывает небо, глухо рыкает, оглаживая ладонями голую кожу живота и тазовых косточек. Стайлз отвечает, обхватывая губами язык и ногтями скребя по выпуклым мышцам плеч и спины. 

Целоваться с Дереком - это чистый, ничем не разбавленный кайф, яркая вспышка по ту сторону век, адреналиновый приход, всплеск эйфории в каждой клетке тела. 

И он чувствует себя свободным. Сминает губы Дерека своими, сдирает кожу о жесткую щетину, почти до треска сжимает в пальцах футболку, глухо стонет, когда колено Хейла протискивается между ног, и обхватывает бедро, потираясь напрягшимся членом.

Он почти не слышит шепота Неметона, не чувствует трухлявых веток, которые разрастаются внутри, не видит снов, от которых просыпается в холодном поту. 

Дерек помогает ему забыться. Его глаза, голос, руки, губы – всё это спасает, затмевает собой всё остальное. 

 

Подмена понятий, друг мой.   
Перестань бежать, Стайлз.

Он посылает Неметон к чертям, когда влажный язык Дерека вылизывает, бьющуюся в сумасшедшем ритме, жилку на шее.


	10. Chapter 10

Стайлз жмется теплым боком и сгрызает сухую кожицу на губах, прищуренным взглядом бегая по окрестностям Неметона. Луна, цвета парного молока, понемногу начинает вскарабкиваться в небо, омывая бледным светом голые, сухие деревья и то, что осталась от многовекового дуба.

— Ты не обязан это делать, — Дерек повторяет предложение уже в десятый раз за вечер, но не отпускает. Ему не становится легче, спокойней, а Стайлзу безопасней.  
— Нет другого выбора, понимаешь? — Стилински потирает ладони и согревает их дыханием, а Дерек удерживает дурацкий порыв сжать тонкие пальцы в своих. — Если вся волчья братия бросится к дараку, он может успеть удрать вместе с Дитоном, и тогда мы точно профукаем свой шанс его спасти. А если пойду только я…  
— Тогда он получит последнее, что ему нужно для того, чтобы окончательно подчинить Неметон себе, — раздраженно говорит Дерек, хмурясь.  
— Тогда я смогу отвлечь дарака до тех пор, пока вы не вызволите Дитона, а потом надерете ему его даракскую задницу. Волче, не будь таким пессимистом. Всё будет хорошо, — Стайлз неуверенно мнется несколько секунд, как бы решаясь на что-то, не прекращая терзать зубами красный рот, а потом всё же обхватывает его затылок и тянет на себя, отчего они соприкасаются лбами. Горячие карие глаза оказываются совсем близко, а раскаленное дыхание опаляет губы, когда он шепчет: — Веришь мне?

Дерек с головой окунается в карамельную радужку, тонет в бездне зрачков. И не контролирует порыв: оглаживает большим пальцем выпирающую скулу под совсем бледной кожей.

— Верю.

И он понимает, что действительно верит. Каждому слову Стайлза, каждому взгляду, каждому касанию.

— Я обещаю, что не буду лезть в неприятности, — улыбается он краешком искусанных губ, а глаза такие сосредоточенно-серьезные, что волк готов проломить ребра и вырваться наружу в эту же секунду. Чтобы защитить, чтобы уберечь, чтобы прикрыть своей спиной.  
— Ты всегда лезешь в неприятности, — отвечает Дерек, опускаясь ладонями на худую спину, спрятанную под мягкую куртку, и притягивая Стайлза поближе к себе.

Аромат смущения и подросткового возбуждения бьет по рецепторам, смешивается с запахом лавандового мыла, чистой одежды и почти полностью перебивает серный запах страха и волнения.

— Питер нас с этим заебет, — бормочет Стайлз, заглядывая за спину Дерека. Где-то там сейчас прячутся Питер и Айзек. — Он и так уже успел достать с «деткой». Слышишь, зомби-дядя, иди на хуй.

Дерек тихо фыркает и не отказывает себе в удовольствии: прижимает Стайлза к себе сильнее, практически вдавливая в своё тело.

— Тише, волче. Раздавишь, — сипит Стайлз, но всё же утыкается носом в сгиб его шеи и обнимает в ответ, неловко переплетая руки на затылке.

«Голубки. Нашли время», — Дерек слышит ворчание Питера в нескольких метрах от них, но мысленно посылает дядю к чертям. Он жадно втягивает запах Стайлза, носом ведя по коже за холодным ухом и зарываясь в отросшие волосы. Не удерживается и сухо прихватывает губами ледяную мочку. Стайлз в его руках мгновенно вздрагивает.

— Чувак, давай ты повторишь эту охрененную штуку, когда мы будем вдвоём, окей? Фары Питера и Айзека я вижу даже отсюда. И, конечно же, не стоит забывать о дараке, который с минуты на минуту собирается перерезать Дитону горло. И я не хочу переться к нему со стояком.

Дереку стоит огромных усилий разжать руки и отпустить Стайлза от себя. Волк чует опасность, и ни в какую не хочет позволять ему идти одному. Но Стайлз уже всё решил. Он делает шаг назад, пряча руки в карманы куртки и бросая взгляд в сторону Неметона.

— Не суйтесь, пока я не дам сигнал, ладно?

На языке вертится ответить: «Нет, не ладно». Но Дерек скупо кивает, рассматривая сосредоточенный профиль Стайлза. Желание разодрать дарака по маленьким кускам и раскидать их по всему лесу крепнет с каждой секундой. Однако он и остальные оборотни давно уловили запах рябины возле спуска в Неметон. Пока Стайлз не разрушит линию — им не войти. Дарак всё продумал. Он намеренно оставил двери открытыми только для него.

— Ну, пошёл я. Не вляпайтесь тут без меня ни во что, — Стайлз кривовато улыбается, потирая запястьем щеку. — И будь хорошим волком — не суй голову в капкан. Я серьезно.  
— А ты не нарывайся. Я тоже серьезно.  
— Когда это я нарывался? Я сама кротость.

Дерек скептически приподнимает брови, как бы говоря: «Да, конечно».

— Ладно. Не будем тянуть дарака за яйца. Пора, — Стайлз по привычке колеблется, хмуря лоб. Но в конечном итоге опять сокращает между ними расстояние и быстро прижимается губами к губам Дерека, обхватив ладонями щетинистое лицо. Хейл не успевает сориентироваться и ответить, когда Стайлз уже удаляется прочь, осматриваясь по сторонам и сутуля плечи.  
«Детка прав. Не суй голову в капкан, Дерек. Хоть раз в жизни прислушайся к его словам».

Дерек молчит. Смотрит на двигающуюся в темноте фигуру и чувствует тянущее беспокойство, которое разбухает в груди. И только слова «Веришь мне?» удерживают его на месте не хуже стального поводка.

***

 

Хотел побыть супергероем, Стайлз? Давай, это твой звездный час. И плевать, что страшно так, что ноги подгибаются, а руки трясутся как у столетнего старика.

Он старательно стирает кедом рябиновую линию, когда спускается вниз по дряхлым ступенькам, которые скрипят, кажется, на всю округу. Под подошвами шуршит опалая листва и мелкий гравий, а ноздри забиты спертым запахом мокрой земли и трухлявого дерева. Прямо над импровизированным деревянным потолком парят светящиеся шары из светлячков, и Стайлз думает, что если выживет, то попросит Дитона научить и его такому трюку. Мягкий свет струится по всему небольшому помещению, рассеивая ночную темень, и он почти сразу видит связанного бессознательного Дитона, которого усадили возле одного из толстых корней.

Стайлз мгновенно нашаривает в кармане куртки тонкое лезвие перочинного ножа и взлетает вниз по последним ступенькам. Он осматривается по сторонам, ожидая явной засады, и натыкается взглядом на высокую фигуру в темном плаще и накинутым поверх головы капюшоне всего в трех метрах от него. Стайлз неосознанно тормозит и замирает. Фигура так же не двигается, однако он ощущает на себе пронзительный, оценивающий взгляд.

— Уютненько здесь у тебя, — ляпает Стайлз, одобрительно кивая головой. — Ждал гостей?

В мозгах звенит голос Дерека: «Не нарывайся». Конечно, чувак, не буду.  
Стайлз делает мягкий шаг вперед, слегка проваливаясь в распушенную землю, и задирает голову, осматриваясь. Сердце колотится как бешенное, изредка пропуская удары.

— Вижу, решил сменить обстановку после предыдущего дарака. Ну, того, которому мы навешали пиздюлей, и он свалил из Бейкон-Хиллз, трусливо поджав хвост. Но кого волнуют детали, да?

Чувствую, ты допиздишься, Стилински.  
Дарак не отвечает на его болтовню, молча клонит голову в бок и наблюдает. Стайлз ощущает себя лягушкой, которую с любопытством разглядывают прежде, чем препарировать. Дитон не шевелится и даже не подает признаков жизни. Стайлза на мгновение пробирает паника, мелкими иголками прошивая его с головы до пят.

— Поверить не могу, что моколе не справились с одним маленьким Советником.

Стилински дергается и молниеносно оборачивается. Чужие руки в последующий же миг хватают его за шкирку и приподнимают над землей. Перед глазами появляется знакомая рожа Альфы, который хотел заполучить его в свою Стаю. И этот поворот окончательно выбивает Стайлза из колеи.

— Не стоит недооценивать хрупкое тело, Торн. У мальчишки острый ум и он умеет им пользоваться. Жаль израсходовать такой материал, но что поделаешь. Неметон не примет меня без жертвы.

Дарак оказывается совсем близко. Стайлз и заметить не успевает, когда тот подходит почти впритык к нему и чужаку-Альфе, который держит его будто свинцовыми тисками.

И Стайлз понимает, что он в полной жопе. Хуже и не придумаешь. Один против дарака и здоровенного Альфы, который, несомненно, привел за собой свою Стаю таких же здоровил. 

— Эй, Торн, ты пришел спасти своего советника, дружище? — Стайлз прилагает усилия для того, чтобы отодвинуться от Альфы хоть на несколько миллиметров, но режущий взгляд красных глаз ввинчивается в сетчатку, а мощные лапы с загнутыми на концах когтями пресекают все его попытки на корню, прочнее сжимая на грудках любимую куртку Стайлза.

Торн скалит желтые клыки, а дарак рядом вкрадчиво хмыкает, обходя их полукругом.

— Боюсь, ты опоздал, Стайлз, — говорит он. Его капюшон, скрывающий наверняка уродливую физиономию, бесит. Стилински привык знать в лицо всех, кого стоит бояться. А этого парня ему стоит бояться, он уверен. — Торн уже нашел себе советника. Когда он обратился ко мне за помощью, я не стал отказывать и прятаться за спиной Дерека Хейла.  
— Точно так же, как ты сейчас прячешься за спиной Торна? — парирует Стайлз и раздраженно косится на Альфу. Тот даже не моргает, сохраняя безразличную рожу.  
— Ты же не думал, что я буду ждать тебя и твою Стаю в одиночку. Я знал, что ты приведешь с собой семейство Хейлов и кучку подростков. И Торн любезно предложил свои услуги. Тем более, если я не ошибаюсь, у него с младшим Хейлом давние счеты.

Стайлза мутит от паники и страха. Кишки будто зацепляют ржавым горячим крюком и с энтузиазмом выкручивают. На сохранение самообладания уходит много сил. Нельзя показывать слабину, Стилински. Не сейчас.

Он отворачивается от дарака, который напоминает один огромный сгусток тьмы и возвращается взглядом к Торну. Выразительно приподнимает брови и изгибает губы в ухмылке. Роль надо отыграть до конца.

— Ты всё еще злишься на него из-за того, что он надрал твою задницу? Дружище, нужно уметь проигрывать.

Торн остается невозмутимым. Даже умудряется ответить на ухмылку. Только его ухмылка говорит: «Ещё одно слово, гаденыш, и я вырву твой хребет».

— Зря стараешься, Советник. Я хорошо осведомлен о твоих трюках. Но знаешь, что мешает мне откусить твой язык? Я в каком-то роде благодарен тебе. Ты привел Хейла прямиком в западню. Мне не пришлось даже руки марать. Ты всё сделал за меня, — он похлопывает огромной ладонью Стайлза по щеке.

Стилински морщится и крепче стискивает зубы. Мысли в голове мечутся в черном хаосе, а липкий страх заполняет собой каждую пору. Привел в западню. Господи, неужели он действительно так жестоко облажался?

— Не хочу тебя огорчать, дружище, но когда Дерек опять надает тебе под хвост, ты не будешь мне так благодарен.

Сомнительная угроза, но другой у Стайза нет. Вряд ли семнадцатилетний пацан с перочинным ножиком, лезвие которого едва достигает десяти сантиметров, может быть опасным для бугая, превращающегося в красноглазого монстра.

Торн качает головой, уголки губ насмешливо ползут вверх.

— Видишь ли, Стайлз, у меня есть один довольно действенный способ контролировать Хейла. И сейчас я держу его в своих руках. Занятно, не правда ли?

Стайлз делает попытку вырваться, со всей яростью лязгая носком кеда по голени оборотня и замахиваясь ножиком прямиком в мускулистый бок. Но оглушительной силы удар по челюсти быстро выводит его из строя и он мешком валится наземь, глотая собственную кровь. Стайлз сплевывает и вытирает тыльной стороной ладони рот, отползая. Челюсть пульсирует от боли, а барабанные перепонки закладывает от рева.

Он знает, что у него в запасе секунды. Дерек наверняка учуял его кровь, а уж этот рев-вызов к драке мог не услышать только глухой. Стилински поднимается, слегка пошатываясь, и достает из кармана пластиковый пакет с рябиной. Торн отвлекается на лестницу, поджидая Дерека и Стайлз этим пользуется. Рвет зубами пакет и рассыпает черный порошок вокруг себя. Однако это не остается незамеченным для дарака.

— Ты думаешь, это остановит меня, Стайлз? — едко интересуется он, двигаясь к нему, шурша тканью длинного плаща по земле.

Трансформировавшийся Торн раскатисто рычит, оборачиваясь. Глаза у того налиты красным, из ноздрей валит пар, а острые клыки заставляют поджилки трястись. Стайлз очень близок к панической атаке.

Он пятится назад, пока не упирается в границу рябинового круга. Дальше никуда. Сердце вылетает из груди, кончики пальцев предупредительно немеют, а в легких заканчивается воздух. Просто успокойся, Стилински. Возьми себя в гребанные руки.

Дарак сокращает расстояние, плавно приближаясь к кругу. Замирает всего в одном метре, будто играя, тянет руку и оглаживает невидимый щит.

— Если ты не будешь сопротивляться, всё это закончится быстрее и безболезненней, Стайлз. У тебя нет против меня ничего. И даже рябина, — дарак взмахивает рукой, и черный порошок разлетается вместе с порывом теплого ветра, — всего лишь жалкая попытка оттянуть неизбежное.

— Я бы не стал недооценивать меня, — Стайлзу все труднее дышать, сердце гулко стучит в груди, а мозги разбухают, словно воздушный шар. Но он всё равно улыбается. — Глупо было думать, что я приведу с собой только оборотней. У меня есть ещё парочка тузов в рукаве.

Стайлз точится к стене, когда к нему размашистым шагом приближается взбесившийся Торн. Жилка на его толстой шее пульсирует так, будто под кожей копошатся какие-то насекомые, а в красных глазах разгорается ярость.

Он и испугаться толком не успевает, а его уже со всей дури прикладывают затылком о твердую землю, а на шее сжимаются пальцы, когтями вспаривая тонкую кожу. Стайлз сдавленно выдыхает и отчаянно цепляется в запястья взбешенного оборотня. Приток кислорода сокращается до минимума, и он чувствует, как стучит в висках, и закатываются под веки глаза. Господи, это самый паршивый способ умереть, — думает он. Хуже разве что утопиться в яме с дерьмом.

— Где твой парень, малыш? Что мне сделать, чтобы он перестал прятать свою трусливую морду под хвост и примчался тебя спасать? — колючий шепот Торна касается ушной раковины. Пальцы немного ослабляют хватку, и Стайлз закашливается, зачерпывая легкими сладкий кислород.

— Отсоси мне, чувак. Думаю, ему это не понравится, — его голос скрежещет как наждачная бумага. Глотка першит и горит, словно он сожрал целиком перец-чили, но и это не самое худшее.

Торн криво улыбается, скаля клыки, а в следующую секунду вгоняет кулак ему под дых. Стайлз сгибается пополам и стонет сквозь зубы, но ему не дают отдышаться. Оборотень хватает его за волосы на макушке и заставляет поднять голову, выламывая шею, словно пытаясь выдавить наружу трахею.

Перед глазами расплывается от боли. Размытая физиономия Торна совсем рядом и Стайлз ощущает спертое дыхание прямо в лицо. От него несет табаком и кровью.

— У меня есть другое предложение, малыш. Я буду резать тебя по частям до тех пор, пока твой Альфа не соберет яйца в кулак и не придет сюда, прекратив прятаться по кустам, чтобы драться как настоящий волк. Что скажешь, а? Какую часть тела я могу отрезать первой?

Стайлз выдерживает прямой взгляд Торна, посылая нахуй страх, который забивает его внутренности, как мягкую игрушку синтепон. Он просто надеется, что Питер сможет ещё немного удержать Дерека (а он уверен, что удерживает его именно Питер, иначе Дерек давно бы прискакал спасать стайлзову задницу) до того времени, пока Стайлз не даст сигнал и не появятся охотники. А к их появлению он просто должен тянуть время. По его подсчетам, ещё минут пять минимум.

— Только не язык, дружище. И не член. Без них я как без рук.

Торн ухмыляется, смотрит снисходительно и насмешливо, когтями стуча по земляной стене рядом с головой Стайлза.

— В таком случае, начнем с ног? — интересуется он и Стилински глухо охает, когда вся пятерня вонзается ему в бедро.

Ему хочется заорать на всю глотку, но крик застревает в грудной клетке. Это пиздец как больно. У Стайлза на глаза наворачиваются слезы, а бедро наливается кровью и адской болью, которая выворачивает суставы и жилы.

Он прикусывает губу, лишь бы заглушить скулеж и откидывается назад затылком, прикрывая глаза.

— Полегче с ним, Торн. Не забывай, для чего он мне нужен, — голос дарака звучит как из другого измерения. Звучит твердо и жестко. И Стайлз выдыхает почти с облегчением, когда когти-бритвы, напоследок ковырнув плоть, выскальзывают из его бедра.  
— Не переживай. Щенок не сдохнет от одного пореза. А вот если я откушу ему язык, он может захлебнуться собственной кровью.

Ещё немного, Стайлз. Потерпи ещё немного.

Он зажимает рукой фонтанирующую кровью рану и с трудом разлепляет веки. Вспоминает все молитвы, которые только знал и думает о том, что не успел попрощаться с отцом и выбросить чертовы бургеры, которые тот запрятал в морозилке.

— А ты оказывается садист, дружище. Откуда столько злобы? Тебя не любили родители? Или всему виной маленький член?

У Стайлза искры разрываются перед глазами, когда кулак счесывает кожу на его скуле. Торн сгребает куртку на груди и дергает на себя. Стилински сейчас напоминает мешок с картошкой: безвольно валится вперед и впечатывается в гору мышц.

— Закрой ебало, — рычит Торн прямо ему в ухо. — Твоё остроумие тебя не спасет. Или ты сейчас же зовешь своего бойфренда, или я перекушу тебе горло. Уяснил?  
— Уяснил, дружище. Только без рук, окей? И без когтей.

Язык заплетается, а правая штанина джинсов почти полностью пропиталась горячей кровью. Наверное, для Дерека это как красная тряпка для быка. У него самый херовый план в мире и потом, если он всё-таки выживет, Хейл ему за это открутит башку, но по-другому спасти его он не сможет.

Торн отталкивает его от себя, и он приваливается к спасительной прохладе стены. Дарак смотрит на всё, сложив руки на груди, очевидно, ожидая, когда же оборотень наиграется и отдаст ему Стайлза. Стилински не знает, кого же стоит бояться больше: Альфу, который хочет разорвать его по кусочкам или дарака, которому не терпится перерезать ему шею.

— Зови Хейла, — рявкает Торн и демонстративно выпускает когти возле его горла.  
— Не кипятись, приятель. Сейчас всё будет, — Стайлз выставляет руки в примирительном жесте.

Только бы сработало. Другого шанса не будет.

Он облизывает пересохшие губы, некстати вспоминая последний поцелуй с Дереком и орет во всю глотку:

— Хей, детка! Тащи сюда свою мохнатую задницу! Один Альфа хочет, чтобы мы его выебали вдвоём!

Стайлзу кажется, что он с легкостью мог откусить себе язык. И он действительно его немного прикусывает, потому что рот наполняется вязкой кровью, когда Торн двигает ему огромным кулаком-молотом по морде, не жалея сил.

Стилински заваливается набок, виском ударяясь о какой-то камешек и больно вминаясь плечом и локтем в утрамбованную землю. Наверное, на нём нет ни единого живого места без ссадин, ушибов и порезов. Второй день подряд его используют как точилку для когтей и кулаков.

Теперь всё зависит от Дерека. Потому что сам Стайлз мало на что способен. Ему с трудом удается сесть и привалиться к стене, вытянув ноги. У него болит каждая мышца, каждая кость, каждый нерв. И если у человека есть свой предел боли, переживаний, то это именно он.

Он обхватывает ладонями окровавленное бедро и сжимает, понимая, что кровь остановить не получиться. Нужен жгут. Стайлз бы с удовольствием перетянул раненную ногу ремнем, но вряд ли ему это позволят сделать. В сегодняшнем спектакле Стилински отведена роль смертника.

— Что, сопляк? Проглотил язык? — Торн поддевает его голень носком грубых ботинок.

У Стайлза нет сил пошевелиться. Его резервы исчерпаны по нулям. Он жалеет только о том, что он не Тони Старк и не может подзарядиться.

— Прикусил немного, — хрипло отзывается Стайлз, сглатывая кровь. — Хочешь зализать, чтобы быстрее зажил?

Он зажмуривается, готовясь к очередному удару, но относительную тишину вдруг разрывает треск пуль и волчье рычание за пределами Неметона. Стайлз понимает, что ещё никогда не был так рад охотникам.

Торн напряженно и ошалело пересматривается с дараком. Рожа оборотня дергается в оскале, и он взирает на друида, будто в поисках совета насчет их дальнейших действий. Стилински не удерживает ехидную улыбку.

— Что такое, парни? Не ожидали, что я приведу с собой друзей? Нельзя недооценивать Стайлза Стилински.  
— Разбирайся с Хейлом, а я возьмусь за Советника. И проследи за тем, чтобы сюда не сунулся никто. Ты меня понял? — голос дарака по-прежнему холоден и спокоен. Словно всё идет по плану.

Торн бросает на Стайлза последний взгляд, полный ненависти, а потом кидается к лестнице.  
Стилински понимает, что пиздец только начинается, когда его обессиленное тело вздергивают вверх с нечеловеческой силой. Он даже удивляется тому, как легко дарак скручивает его руки за спиной и волочит к одному из корней, покрытому мхом. Туда, где находится Дитон.

— Знаешь, это даже хорошо, что с тобой поработал Торн. Мне меньше хлопот, — говорит дарак, пихая Стайлза в спину и вынуждая грохнуться на подмерзший грунт. — Не сопротивляйся, и я сделаю всё быстро и аккуратно. Ты знал, что если перерезать горло не достаточно глубоко, то жертва может выжить? Поэтому, всегда нужно перерезать сонную артерию. Но если ты будешь брыкаться, Стайлз, я могу не перерезать её с первого раза, и тогда ты умрешь, захлебываясь собственной кровью. Неприятная перспектива, не правда ли?

— В жертвоприношении вообще приятного мало, — Стилински подползает поближе к Дитону, помогая себе ладонями; правая нога онемела и он почти не чувствует боли, а это хреново. Очень. — Крови много. Испортишь себе мантию. Или как эта штуковина называется? Украл со съемок «Гарри Поттера»?

Стайлз в который раз за вечер сожалеет, что не видит его лица. Но зато отчетливо слышит, как дарак хмыкает. А затем лезет в полы плаща и достает сверкающий в свете шаров нож. Добротный такой, с острым заточенным лезвием и позолоченной рукоятью.

— Крутой. Где купил? На Ибее?

Он старается отогнать подступившую от испуга тошноту. Звуки драки отдалились глубже в лес, и Стайлз догадывается, что Торн просто уводит всех подальше от Неметона. Умная псина, черт возьми. Всё это на руку дараку, но уж точно не Стайлзу. Мысль позвать на помощь Дерека кажется очень заманчивой, но он понимает, что этим только отвлечет и тем самым даст шанс Торну прикончить его. А Стайлз лучше сам умрет, чем позволит Дереку в который раз подставиться ради него. 

— Нет. Это специальный нож для жертвоприношений. Достался мне от отца. Режет плоть как масло.  
— Это хорошо, — Стайлз трудно сглатывает. — Точишь его?  
— Да. О горла девственников и девственниц, — отвечает дарак и опять подхватывает его, елозит им по корням, заставляя встать на ноги и упереться спиной в упругое дерево.

Стайлз вспоминает о том, что у людей, которые должны вот-вот умереть, перед глазами проноситься вся жизнь. Но этого почему-то не происходит. Только животный страх, который сковывает мышцы и ледяной коркой облепляет мозги.

— Предсмертное желание имеется? — спрашивает он, поглядывая на острие блестящего ножа.  
— Смотря, чего ты хочешь, Советник, — лезвие рисует узор на шее, слегка надавливая, и Стайлз ощущает липкие ручейки, струящиеся по коже.  
— Посмотреть в твои глаза, — говорит Стайлз. «Знать, что с Дереком и остальными всё в порядке», «Знать, что отец простит его и не сойдет с ума от очередной потери».

Дарак снова хмыкает. Лезвие вонзается кончиком сильнее и его прошибает вспышкой боли. А дарак вдруг тянется к капюшону, стягивая и обнажая перед ним лицо.

Стайлз ожидает увидеть изуродованное лицо, с косыми шрамами и вывороченными глазницами. Но видит лишь обычного мужчину, слегка за сорок, с холодными серыми глазами и бледной, почти мраморной кожей. Светлые волосы стянуты в хвост, а тонкие губы сжаты в жесткую полосу.

— Мир — сплошные наебки, приятель, — ухмыляется Стайлз.  
— Без этого никак, Советник, — безразлично отзывается дарак. — А теперь, когда я удовлетворил твоё любопытство…  
— Ещё один вопрос, — перебивает его Стайлз. Сердце срывается галопом, а руки дрожат от нервного предвкушения. — Ты видел когда-то вещие сны? Знаешь, у молодых советников такое бывает. В тот или иной момент ты чувствуешь что-то, похожее на дежавю. И тебе кажется, что ты знаешь, что случится в следующий момент.

Серые глаза напротив суживаются в две щели. Дарак смотрит скучающе, но в глубине радужек плещется непонимание.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать, Советник? — напускное спокойствие в голосе трещит по швам. — Опять хочешь заговорить мне зубы? Не выйдет.  
— Нет, приятель, я уже это сделал. А теперь обернись. Кажется, один Альфа хочет с тобой побеседовать. Ты имел неосторожность обидеть его парня. И это не закончится для тебя ничем хорошим.

Глаза дарака недоверчиво расширяются, но он всё же оборачивается. И тут же отпускает Стайлза, давая ему возможность безвольно сползти вниз.

Дерек выглядит устрашающе и Стилински не завидует ни Торну, кровь которого сейчас разводами пачкает лицо, руки и одежду Хейла; ни дараку, который даже не успевает рта открыть, чтобы произнести чудо-заклинание или что-то в этом роде. Просто в один миг взблёскивают когти, а во второй — дарак падает у ног Дерека, а вокруг его головы расплывается лужа крови.

Стайлз ощущает облегчение, наплевав на то, что Дерек только что на его глазах вспорол дараку глотку. Он понимает, что если бы Хейл не появился вовремя и его план не сработал, сейчас с ореолом крови вокруг головы лежал бы Стайлз. Стилински подтягивается на руках и приваливается к корням Неметона, которые стали для него почти родными за сегодня. Дерек невозмутимо переступает тело дарака и присаживается рядом с ним. Радужки всё еще сверкают красным, а лицо под слоем крови бледное, какого-то серо-землистого цвета. Он хмурит густые брови и тяжело дышит, крылья идеального, перепачканного носа дрожат, а губы стянуты в тонкую полосу.

— Детка, рад тебя видеть, — вымученно улыбается Стайлз и тянет пальцы, чтобы почесать грязную щетину.  
— Ты ебанный идиот, Стайлз. Ты мог сдохнуть сегодня. Ты хотя бы понимаешь это своей тупой башкой? — Дерек рычит совсем по-звериному, стискивая в пальцах ворот его куртки.

Стайлз знал, что Дерек будет зол, как черт. Но он не мог поступить иначе.

— Эй, я вообще-то заботился о тебе, волче, — недовольно морщится он. Перед глазами двоится. Стайлз чувствует, что совсем немного и его просто вырубит от потери крови. — Питер научил меня крутому фокусу: «Как сделать из Дерека машину для убийств». Я знал…Ладно, я очень и очень надеялся, что если меня немного покалечат, то твой волк слегка взбесится и переломает несколько позвоночников, чтобы защитить меня.  
— Идиот, — гаркает Дерек, отпуская куртку и хватаясь за ремень, начиная ловко его расстёгивать. — А если бы мой волк не повелся на это? Что было бы, если бы я немного дольше провозился с Альфой? Дарак убил бы тебя. Ты снова рисковал своей жопой.  
— А ты снова меня спас, — слабо отзывается Стайлз. Ему не становится лучше. Он не ощущает собственного тела ниже головы, проваливаясь в прохладную негу.  
— Просто повезло, — раздражение в голосе Дерека немного утихает, когда он затягивает ремень повыше раны на бедре.  
— На это я и надеялся, — язык едва ворочается во рту. Веки подрагивают и так и норовят прикрыть глаза. Стайлз устал. Он всего лишь хочет отдохнуть. Это были чертовски длинные два дня. Стайлз мечтает отсыпаться целую неделю.  
— Стайлз? — горячая ладонь ощупывает его щеку. — Не молчи, слышишь? Говори со мной.

Если бы у него остались силы, он бы улыбнулся. Дерек просит его говорить с ним. Не приказывает заткнуться, захлопнуть пасть или закрыть рот. Говори со мной.

— Стайлз, пожалуйста, не молчи.

Он и представить раньше не мог, что голос Дерека способен звучать на таких интонациях. Словно во сне он чувствует, как сильные руки утаскивают его под теплый бок, а голову бережно устраивают на плече, пахнущим кожанкой и немного одеколоном.

— Не хочешь рассказать мне о своем плане, Стайлз? Давай, ты же так любишь болтать.

Стайлз очень хочет ответить, потому что от отчаяния и тоски в голосе Хейла дерет всё нутро. И он отвечает, жаль, что мысленно. Дерек не слышит его.

— Господи, пожалуйста, только не во второй раз. Не так. Не он, — шепот Дерека явно предназначается не ему, но Стайлз всё равно воровато прислушивается. Даром, что не может ответить.

Заторможенный мозг Стайлза не может понять о каком втором разе идет речь. Его все дальше утягивает в мягкую бездну, которая обнимает, кутает в свои объятия, забирая боль и усталость. И ему впервые за долгое время тепло и спокойно.

Перестань бежать, Стайлз.  
Дальше некуда.


	11. Chapter 11

Солнечный шар скатывается к горизонту, оставляя по себе ярко оранжевый след с пурпурной окантовкой. Вечер прохладный, в прогнозе погоды обещали первые зимние заморозки.

Стайлз сидит на жестком пледе, который постелил прямиком на землю, привалившись спиной к бамперу светло-голубого джипа. Попивает горячий глинтвейн из термоса и наслаждается последним закатом в своей прежней жизни.

Под ногами простирается Бейкон-Хиллс, вспыхивая огнями лампочек и фарами машин; городок кишит жизнью. А Стайлз чувствует себя словно отрезанным от всего мира.

Выбор, Стилински. Тебе предстоит его сделать хочешь ты того или нет. Так как раньше уже не будет. Ты никогда не будешь прежним.

Вчера забегал Дитон. Стайлз удивился, когда увидел друида на своём пороге. Он думал, что после всего произошедшего тот покинет город. Был почти прав.

Стайлз только вернулся с больницы. Он всё еще прихрамывал на одну ногу, и его лицо всё еще напоминало свиную отбивную, но угроза для жизни исчезла, как и следы побоища возле Неметона. Пришлось во всем признаться отцу. У них произошел серьезный разговор, наверное, второй по серьезности в его жизни. И шериф отпустил. Нелегко, конечно же, но и не стал мешать. Проблема была только в том, что Стайлз себя отпустить так и не мог. Пока не пришел Дитон. Всё в одночасье перевернулось с ног на голову. Он думал, куда уж запутанней. Оказалось, это была всего лишь верхушка айсберга.

Шериф ушел на дежурство, пригрозив запереть Стайлза дома пожизненно, если тот ещё раз найдет неприятности на свою голову. Он клятвенно заверил, что неприятностей ему хватит до конца жизни и поковылял на кухню пить горячее молоко. Конечно же, врал. Потому что неприятности ходили за ним по пятам, даже когда он их не искал. Стайлзу становилось все хуже. Сны плавно перетекали в реальную жизнь, и он не всегда понимал, что реальность, а что очередной вымысел его воспаленного мозга. Теперь ему не помогали ни Аддерол, ни горячий бок оборотня, к которому он жался в последнее время с завидной частотой. Стайлзу начинало казаться, что он сходит с ума. Голос Неметона в его голове почти не затихал. Он звал его ежечасно, ежеминутно, ежесекундно. Колонки в стайлзовой спальне истошно вопили, чтобы перекрыть этот шепот, который совсем скоро перерос в самый настоящий гул распухших мыслей и требований.

Стайлз и сам не понял, как успел так далеко зайти. Просто в один миг пришло осознание, что это черта, граница, а вернуть обратно нельзя. 

И когда Дитон попросил разрешения войти, он только кивнул, отступая вбок. Друид тепло улыбнулся и прошел в гостиную, сверкая глубоким, еще не полностью затянувшимся порезом-шрамом возле виска: подарок дарака.

— Надеюсь, не отвлек тебя от чего-то важного, — спросил Дитон, мельком поглядывая на стакан с молоком и овсяное печенье на журнальном столике; по телевизору крутили шоу Леттермена.

Стайлз почесал зудящую ссадину на скуле и отрицательно покачал головой.

— У меня в планах было ужраться горячим молоком и вырубиться на диванных подушках под шуточки старины Дейви. Так что нет, не помешали.

Дитон понимающе кивнул, снова бросая ему мимолётную улыбку. Стайлз догадывался зачем тот пришел. И он до конца так и не определился, что же ощущает по этому поводу.

— Не знаю, говорил ли тебе Скотт, что я на некоторое время уезжаю из города, — ровно сказал Дитон, пока Стайлз прикрыл двери и направился к нему.  
— Говорил, — ответил он, вспоминая сегодняшний визит Скотта. МакКол заскочил спросить о его самочувствии, неуверенно и робко поинтересоваться, что же у них происходит с Дереком и рассказать об отъезде Дитона. Стайлз и сам не знал, что у них с Дереком (точнее, он просто не хотел обсуждать это со своим бро, который никак не мог забыть стайлзово помешательство на Лидии), поэтому уцепился за тему Дитона с двойным усердием. Скотт, кажется, тоже обрадовался смене темы и принялся рассказывать о том, что ветеринар покидает Бейкон-Хиллс на неизвестно какой срок, чтобы решить свои проблемы.

— Сам понимаешь, ветеринарное дело придется восстанавливать не один месяц, да и нужно уладить всю эту неразбериху с пожаром и моим исчезновением.

Стайлз вжался поясницей в спинку дивана и дернул подбородком, как бы «да, понимаю». Друид слегка нахмурился, уходя в невеселые размышления, но затем снова посмотрел на него ясным взглядом карих глаз.

— Мне предложили временное пристанище в Иллинойсе. Там еще сохранилась община друидов, которые соблюдают старые законы и правила. И они с радостью предложили мне свою помощь. Тем более, у них там двухнедельный съезд советников. Обмен опытом, обучение новичков, их посвящение.

Стилински почувствовал легкую дрожь и липкую испарину, солеными капельками выступившую на лопатках. Читать между строк не нужно. И дураку понятно, что ему предложил Дитон. А у Стайлза возникла ассоциация с жуком, который должен выбрать в какую сторону кинуться: или в сторону зависшего в воздухе тапочка, который грозится его расплющить; или в сторону спичечного коробка, чтобы с тобой играл маленький садист, который с сумасшедшей ухмылкой будет выдергивать тебе лапы.

— И когда вы уезжаете? — внезапно охрипшим голосом поинтересовался Стайлз.

Соглашайся, друг мой.  
Иди к чертям, дубовый пень.

— Через два дня, — отозвался Дитон. — Я пока остановился у Скотта. Уезжать буду оттуда в девять часов утра.

Два дня. Это так катастрофически мало, что почти панически страшно. Однако Стайлз слишком уставший и измотан, чтобы бояться.

— Ясно, — он провел ладонью по влажным после душа волосам, невидяще уставившись взглядом в ворс ковра под ногами. — Хорошей вам поездки.

Дитон молчал какое-то время. Стайлз кожей ощущал, как он смотрел на него, но не поднимал голову. А потом услышал твердые шаги к выходу.

— Я смогу отклониться от намеченного времени не более чем на десять минут. Потом я уеду, — он произнес это уже возле самой двери.

Стайлз по-прежнему не видел ничего, кроме витиеватого узора в правом углу ковра.

— Я вас понял, док.

За Дитоном с тихим хлопком закрылась дверь. Стайлз перемахнул через спинку дивана и утонул в мягких подушках. Клацнул пультом, выключая телевизор, и погрузился в тишину. Он делал это сознательно, прикрывая глаза и откидываясь затылком назад.

Ты же всё понял, Стайлз. Зачем ты пытаешься сбежать от того, что и так слишком глубоко внутри тебя?  
Потому что не я. Это ты внутри. Старый трухлявый пень, который выносит мне мозги.

Как же ты сейчас не прав, друг мой. Я всего лишь усовершенствованная версия старого Стайлза. Тебе больше не придется прятаться за сарказмом. Сила, которую ты получишь, позволит защитить всех, кто тебе дорог.  
Так просто? Ни хера подобного. За всё нужно платить. Вопрос лишь в том, что ты запросишь взамен.

Тебе просто нужно принять меня. Большего я не требую.  
А что, если я этого не сделаю?

Ты потеряешь шанс стать тем, кем хотел быть всегда. Я знаю тебя, Стайлз, как никто другой. Вспомни все те моменты, когда ты был беспомощен, когда не мог спасти друзей и близких. Ты ненавидишь свою слабость. У тебя есть возможность избавиться от неё раз и навсегда. Выбор за тобой.

Голос в голове рассеялся. Возвратился привычный гул холодильника и шум мотора проезжающей мимо машины. Стайлз распахнул глаза и устремил взгляд в потолок.

Прохладная злость пробирала до костей. Он сжал зубы и кулаком впечатался в раненное бедро, зажмуриваясь от резкой боли.

Просто сделай выбор, Стайлз. Один чертов выбор, разве это так трудно?  
Трудно. Потому что этот чертов выбор определит всю его жизнь.

***

 

Глинтвейн заканчивается неестественно быстро. Стайлз еще несколько раз прикладывает губы к горлышку, но и капельки больше не попадает в онемевший от алкоголя рот.

Ну и хер с ним, — думает Стайлз, упираясь в бампер и поднимаясь на ноги.

Солнце уже давно исчезло с небосвода. Ему на смену пришла бледная луна и россыпь блестящих звезд по бархатно-черному полотну. Огни города желтыми маяками манят обратно. Стайлз прикидывает, как далеко отсюда находится его дом.  
Сгребает плед с земли, отряхивает его от листьев и веток и обходит джип, дергая на себя водительскую дверцу. В салоне тепло и Стайлз с удовольствием заваливается на сидение, бросая рядом плед.

Он действует будто на автомате, когда заводит Брауни и выруливает на пустынную трассу. На перекрестке недолго думая, Стайлз поворачивает в противоположную его дому сторону.

Алкоголь в крови подсказывает, что сегодня ему нужно отвлечься и хоть на время забыть о проблемах. Стилински с ним полностью согласен. Поэтому чувствует облегчение, замечая свет в окнах лофта.

Подъем по лестнице не занимает много времени. Гораздо труднее попасть ключом в замочную скважину. Стайлз смачно матерится под нос, когда у него ничего не получается. Проходит всего минута времени его жалких потуг и скрежетания железом о железо и двери лофта отодвигаются, а Стайлз по инерции заваливается внутрь. Его тут же подхватывают сильные руки, и он с упоением щекой прижимается к твердому плечу, а ладони устраивает на мускулистой спине. Дерек горячий как сам ад. И пахнет он так охуитительно, что позвоночник от его запаха покрывается мурашками.

— Какого черта, Стайлз?

Вечно эта недовольная интонация. Заебал.

Стилински сбрасывает со своих плеч цепкие пальцы, и раздраженно сопя, отодвигается от Дерека. Пробегается взглядом по лофту, отмечая идеальную чистоту и какую-то книжку на любимом кресле Хейла. Наверное, её он и читал, пока Стайлз не нарушил его покой. Ну и ладно, перебьется. Стайлз вон тоже жил относительно спокойно, пока старый пень не решил, что с него получится отменный Советник.

Не ожидая приглашения Дерека, с невиданной для себя проворностью он спускается по ступенькам. Хейл молча идет следом.

— Не ждал меня? — голос немного сиплый. Не мудрено, что завтра он сляжет с простудой. Только такой мудак как Стайлз мог ходить при нулевой температуре в тонкой куртке (хотя он и не виноват, теплая куртка была безнадежно испорчена благодаря Торну).  
— Не ждал.

В одно мгновение Дерек возникает перед Стайлзом, хмуря брови и сложив руки на груди. На нём оливковый свитер и темные джинсы, ровная щетина идеально лежит на линии челюсти, а светло-зеленые глаза смотрят насторожено и раздраженно одновременно.

— Сюрприз, — разводит руками Стайлз, выдавая кривую ухмылку.

Дерек не улыбается в ответ. Хмурится еще сильнее, отчего глубокая морщина залегает между бровями.

— Что случилось?

Хейл всегда спрашивает в лоб. Ему не нужно ходить вокруг да около, хитростью добиваться ответа или вызывать на разговоры по душам. Дереку это нахуй не сдалось. Хочешь — расскажешь, нет — тогда проваливай. Именно поэтому он пришел к нему в прошлый раз. Именно поэтому он пришел сейчас.

— Дитон уезжает, — говорит Стайлз, стягивая куртку. Дерек пристально смотрит на него.  
— Я знаю. Он заходил ко мне сегодня.

Стилински застывает, с заведенными назад руками и наполовину снятой курткой.

— Оу. Ясно. Что ещё он тебе успел рассказать?

Судя по тому, как меняется выражение лица Дерека — многое. Он трет переносицу и сжимает губы, торопливо вздыхая.

— Что ты хочешь услышать от меня, Стайлз?

И правда – что?  
Если бы он и сам знал.

Стайлз снимает куртку и бросает её на диван, глуша вспышки воспоминаний связанных с ним.  
Он и подумать не мог, что будет так трудно. Ощущение такое, что воздуха не хватает, будто он заперт в дурацком вакууме.

— Было бы неплохо услышать твой совет, — Стилински натянуто улыбается, хотя улыбаться хочется в последнюю очередь.

Он ждет, когда же Дерек скептически вздернет густые брови. Но этого не происходит. Лицо Хейла сохраняет каменное выражение, совершенно нечитаемое.

— Я не думаю, что он тебе нужен.

Стайлз не удерживается. Фыркает и со злостью лохматит волосы на макушке.

— Если бы мне было срать на твоё мнение, я бы не притащился к тебе через весь город. Ты так не считаешь?

Хейл раздраженно двигает челюстью и стреляет убийственным взглядом звериных глаз.

— Я считаю, что ты должен сам принимать решение, а не ждать пока кто-то примет его за тебя.

А вот это было неприятно. Только волчара умеет вот так взять и мокнуть мордой в дерьмо, не прикладывая особых усилий. Стайлз злится, потому что он прав. Стилински действительно хотел, чтобы кто-то помог ему сделать выбор. И он надеялся, что Дерек или попросит не уезжать или прикажет валить ко всем чертям. Но он не сделал ни того, ни другого. Просто умыл руки, а ты, Стайлз, делай что хочешь.

— Ладно. Отлично. Я всё понял. Не нужно было вообще приходить, — он бормочет себе под нос, избегая смотреть на Дерека, и опять хватается за куртку, которая даже не успела остыть от тепла его тела.  
— Стайлз…  
— Нет. Ты прав, волчара. Я пиздец облажался, но с кем не бывает, да? — его руки дрожат, когда он надевает куртку.

Господи, Стайлз, ты идиот. Неужели ты надеялся, что ему есть хоть какое-то дело? Неужели ты думал, что он попросит тебя остаться и не уезжать?  
Просто феерический идиот.

Стилински вжикает молнией и пулей взлетает по ступенькам. В голове пульсирует только одно желание — поскорее свалить и немного разорить отцовскую коллекцию виски.

— Чёрт возьми, Стайлз, куда ты собрался?

Он не реагирует, цепляясь в дверную ручку.

— Да блядь… — голос Дерека слышится совсем близко и Стайлз сцепляет зубы, потому что сильные пальцы сжимают его плечо и резко разворачивают, вынуждая вжаться спиной в железо.

Хейл нависает, загораживая собой всё пространство. Под смуглой кожей ходят желваки, а челюсти крепко сжаты, взгляд светлых глаз примораживает к двери.

— Когда ты перестанешь вести себя как обиженная малолетка? — рычит Дерек, вгоняя ладони в металл над его головой.  
— Когда ты перестанешь делать вид, что тебе на всё похуй, — парирует Стайлз.

Несколько секунд они упрямо сверлят друг друга яростными взглядами, шумно дыша. Стайлз чувствует напряжение в каждой мышце тела, он будто присох к двери и не может пошевелиться, чтобы его не шибануло током от злых импульсов, что мечутся в воздухе.

— Маленький пиздюк, — хрипло шепчет Дерек. — В один день я откручу тебе голову, чтобы не бесил меня.

Его взгляд вдруг опускается ко рту Стайлза и этот взгляд вызывает волну жара, которая прокатывается по всему телу.

— На хер иди, уебок мохнатый, — под стать Хейлу шепчет он и воздух окончательно выбивает из легких, когда губы Дерека обрушиваются на его, а многострадальная голова врезается в железку за спиной.

Поцелуй злой, губы жестко сминаются под напором других и это почти больно, но Стайлзу сейчас глубоко наплевать. Он отвечает с удвоенной яростью, впивается пальцами в бугрящиеся под тканью свитера мускулы и прижимается к горячему телу напротив, словно хочет срастись в одно целое. Дерек глухо рычит, сдергивая мешающую куртку, горячо и влажно вылизывая его рот.

Стайлзу кажется, что вместо крови у него кипяток, потому что его бросает в раскаленный жар с головой, колени подгибаются, а дрожащие руки зарываются в жесткие волосы на затылке Хейла. Невыносимо душно, больно и сладко. Адская смесь, которая под чистую выжигает все мысли из головы.  
В мозгах плывет, а под веками разрываются цветные салюты. Горячие ладони Дерека обхватывают скулы, пока губы мокро исследуют чувствительную кожу шеи, а зубы прикусывают мягкую линию подбородка; проводят с нажимом, обжигают теплом, когда проникают под толстовку, потому что куртка уже давно комком валяется на полу.

Здравый смысл отключается бесповоротно. Он с треском проваливается в тартары, его уносят прикосновения Дерека, дурманящий запах и сорванные выдохи. Лофт словно вертится перед глазами, а Стайлз дрожит с головы до ног, чувствуя как сжимает в груди, когда шершавый язык Дерека касается ссадины на скуле, зализывая, когда подушечки пальцев оставляют плавящие следы на поврежденных ребрах, а дыхание оборотня щекочет ушную раковину.

Хочется орать, что всё это не по-настоящему. Потому что чувствовать вот так слишком больно. Стайлз не готов. Ни к тому, что он ощущает, ни к тому, что щемящее чувство из груди ядерным всплеском пронизывает всё тело и душу. И Дерек, который прикасается слишком нежно и бережно только усугубляет ситуацию. Стайлз пытается вернуть ярость рту и рукам, покусывает, посасывает губы Дерека, сталкивается с его языком, вцепляется в густые волосы, оттягивая и пропуская между пальцев.

А Хейл будто издевается. Целует тягуче-медленно, обнимает, прижимает к себе, вдавливает в свое тело: еще чуть-чуть и послышится хруст костей. И Стайлз тает, расслабляется под большими ладонями, исследующими худые бока и спину. Нечленораздельно мычит какой-то бред в поцелуй и скользит руками под свитер Дерека; млеет от прикосновений к твердой, горячей коже, выпуклым мышцам и мгновенно напрягшемуся под его пальцами животу. У Стайлза срывает последние тормоза. Он думает — сегодня можно. Потому что идеальное тело Дерека, его сбившееся дыхание и требовательные губы сводят с ума.  
Он комкает края свитера в руках и тянет его вверх, не разрывая поцелуй. Дерек тут же обмирает, сжимает его запястья и отодвигается, смотря насыщенно зелеными глазами, вводя в транс бездонными зрачками.

Стайлзу хочется недовольно зарычать. Но он лишь дергает руки в попытке освободиться и сухо прижимается губами к жесткой щетине, чертит языком узоры на пахнущей лесом шее и слепо тычется носом в ямку между ключицами.

— Хоть сегодня не будь задницей, ладно? — сдавленно шепчет он, потираясь щекой о колючую щеку Хейла. — Я хочу. Мне это нужно.

Дерек все еще напряжен. Внимательный взгляд бегает по лицу Стайлза, будто жаждет что-то выискать в его выражении. Стилински лучше позволит уебать себе с кулака по роже, чем разрешит ему увидеть то, что скрывать больше нет сил. Стайлзу удается освободить руки со стальной хватки и ладонью надавить на затылок Дерека, привлекая к себе. Хейл не сопротивляется. Снова прижимается к губам Стайлза, сразу же проникая в рот твердым языком, ритмично вытряхивая из него последние мысли и окончательно выбивая итак хлипкую почву из-под ног. В этот раз Дерек целует горячо и жадно, ощупывает каждый миллиметр кожи, елозя Стайлзом по двери и тихо порыкивая. Стилински понимает, что очень близко к обморочному состоянию, когда сильные ладони вдруг ложатся на его задницу, легко стискивая. Он глушит в грудной клетке позорной стон, просто шире открывает рот, чтобы впустить язык Дерека дальше. Хейл этим сполна пользуется, углубляя поцелуй и, подхватывает Стайлза под колени, протаскивая его по металлической поверхности, заставляя обвить ногами. Стилински на мгновение чувствует себя неопытной девчонкой. Но затем и эти ощущения рассеиваются как туман, перекрываются другими, более пряными, острыми и крышесносными, когда Дерек толкается вперед, потираясь пахом о болезненно стоящий член Стайлза.

Сегодня можно, Стилински.  
И пусть все катится к дьяволу.

Второе покушение на свой свитер Дерек стоически выдерживает, не противясь торопливым рукам Стайлза, которые тащат тонкую ткань вверх и отбрасывают его куда-то в сторону: лишь слабый рык и ощутимый толчок, напрочь выносящий мозги.  
Неконтролируемый стон всё же вырывается, одновременно с резким разворотом и быстрыми шагами по ступеням. Наверное, они не наворачиваются только чудом или благодаря волчьим инстинктам Дерека, потому что они не прекращают целоваться сумасшедше, мокро, с укусами и сталкиваясь зубами.

Хейл бросает его на диван, сразу же подминая под себя и шире разводя ноги Стайлза, чтобы удобно устроиться между них. И это пиздец, но он даже не упирается, послушно принимая Дерека, скользя ладонями по гладкой коже спины и выгибаясь как последняя шлюха. Потому что на хуй приличия, на хуй страхи и переживания. Лови момент, чувак. Завтра может и не быть.  
Ему просто нужен кто-то, кто вытрясет из него весь страх, всю чертову неопределенность. Стайлзу надоело искать ответы на один единственный вопрос.

Они избавляются от одежды поспешно, неловко, потому что диван маленький и неудобный, а руки дрожат, дыхание и запахи смешиваются и всё пространство сужается к этому маленькому деревянному куску с подушками, набитыми поролоном. Когда прикасаются два обнаженных тела, происходит небольшой взрыв в какой-то далекой Вселенной. Где-то зародился новый мир, а Стайлзу так хочется убежать из старого.

Дерек горячо дышит ему в плечо, покрывает кожу быстрыми поцелуями и пальцами обнимает ноющий от возбуждения член Стайлза, проводя ими от корня к головке, отчего глаза закатываются под веки от удовольствия. Стилински не стесняется стонать в голос и умолять Дерека не останавливаться. Он сжимает в кулак волосы и врезается в рот Хейла поцелуем на грани. А Дерек возбужденно рычит, пальцы обхватывают член плотнее, ускоряя движения и вырывая Стайлза с собственного тела, выкручивая кости и мышцы от эйфории.

Они словно клубок переплетенных горячих и скользких от пота тел, когда невозможно разобрать, где чьи руки и губы. Когда чувствуешь другого настолько близко и сильно, что невозможно найти грань, где начинаешься ты, а заканчивается он.  
Стайлза не хватает надолго. Его выгибает в оргазме после того, как Дерек в очередной раз проводит ладонью по сочащемуся смазкой члену. Ему должно было стать стыдно от того, что он спустил как неопытный подросток (коим, кстати, и является) всего лишь после нескольких минут самой охуенной дрочки в его жизни. Но удовольствие настолько яркое, с разрывающимися под веками мокрыми радугами и судорожным жаром, что воспламеняет все тело, особенно концентрируясь внизу живота, что у него даже нет времени сожалеть об этом.

— Ты крут, чувак…Господи, ты так невьебенно крут, что я больше никогда в жизни не буду дрочить в одиночку, потому что это никогда не сравнится с…этим. Блядь, волчара, где ты этому научился? Видимо опыт был…

Его лихорадочный треп тонет в глубоком поцелуе. Язык Дерека переплетается с его, вылизывает небо и кромку зубов, припухшие от поцелуев и укусов губы. А потом он отстраняется, сверкая красной радужкой.

— Ты хоть иногда можешь помолчать? — приподнимает он брови в своей привычной манере.

И Стайлз почему-то улыбается как самый последний идиот.

— Окей. Я постараюсь. Но это будет трудно. Серьезно, твои пальцы и губы, волче…

Дерек закатывает глаза и скатывается вбок, притягивая болтающего Стилински к себе и накидывая на них плед, до этого висящий на спинке дивана.

— Эй, а как же ты? Я мог бы…ну… — Стайлз не способен правильно подобрать слова.

После того, что только что произошло, он не должен чувствовать смущения, но оно есть. На языке вертится лишь: «Хочешь, подрочу тебе тоже?». Да, Стайлз не знаток в таких делах. Он вообще, можно сказать, новичок в этом.

— Спи уже, — отзывается Дерек и Стилински невольно прикрывает глаза, когда горячие губы почти невесомо прижимаются к мокрому виску.

— Если хочешь, я мог бы попробовать. Не уверен, что получится так же круто как у тебя, но…

Хейл громко вздыхает, а затем легко прикусывает ушной хрящик, заставляя замолчать.

— Спи, Стайлз. В следующий раз.

Стилински довольно ухмыляется и затихает, утыкаясь губами во влажную шею Дерека.

Кажется, он сделал свой выбор. Почти самостоятельно. Почти. Стайлз просто понимает, что сдается. Ему больше не хочется убегать.


	12. Chapter 12

— Вы же говорили, что сможете задержаться не более чем на десять минут. Прошло уже пятнадцать.

Серое ноябрьское небо стянуто тяжелым тентом туч. Моросящие капли дождя оседают на капюшоне стайлзовой толстовки и закинутом на плечо рюкзаке.

— Будем думать, что у меня отстают часы, — улыбается Дитон и отодвигается от металлического бока машины, к которому прислонялся всего секунду назад.  
— Так себе отмазка, док, — хмыкает Стайлз.  
— Не думаю, что ты нуждаешься в другой.

Стайлз кивает, уголки губ приподнимаются в ухмылке. Действительно не нуждается. Он чувствует себя как на автопилоте. Будто его тело лучше знает, что ему нужно делать в следующий миг. И оно несет Стайлза к пассажирскому сидению.

— Из меня получится хреновый Советник, — признается вдруг он, стягивая рюкзак и укладывая его на колени.

Дитон удивленно вздергивает темные брови. Дождь начинает сильнее барабанит по лобовому стеклу, капли разбиваются о него и хаотичными ручейками теряются под «дворниками».

— Ты никогда не узнаешь так ли это, если не попробуешь, — пожимает плечами Дитон, бросая последний взгляд на дом Скотта.

Стайлз избегает смотреть на мощеную дорожку и окно спальни лучшего друга, которое задернуто темно-синимы шторами. Он так и не смог ни с кем попрощаться. Разве что с отцом. Всё это оказалось труднее, чем Стайлз предполагал изначально. Он не хотел никаких разговоров, советов и копаний в его мозгах. Для себя Стайлз всё решил. Остальным просто нужно принять его выбор.

— Мотивация? — спрашивает Стайлз, ощущая, как от волнения немеют руки и колени.

Дитон наблюдает за усиливающимся дождем и поворачивает ключ в зажигании.

— Дружеский совет.

Стайлз удобней устраивается на сидении, глубже натягивая капюшон. Дорога в Иллинойс предстоит долгая, он успеет отоспаться перед встречей с Советом друидов. Охренеть, да? Стилински на встрече самых настоящих друидов и Советников, и таких же новичков, как и он сам.

Дитон включает радио, из которого доносится какая-то ненавязчивая мелодия, а Стайлз вкрадчиво прячет нос в вороте толстовки. От него охуеть как пахнет Дереком. Ещё бы, он успел стащить его футболку перед отъездом, пока тот спал. Некстати воспоминается взъерошенный Хейл, который, оказывается, хмурится даже во сне. Его хмурый волчара. Волчара, которому он и словом не обмолвился о своих планах и намерениях. От этих мыслей становится почти физически больно, но Стайлз ни о чем не жалеет. В конце концов, Дерек был одной из причин, которые послужили толчком к принятию решения о том, чтобы стать Советником. Он ведь сам сказал, что Стайлз должен принимать решения в одиночку. И Стайлз принял его. А вместе с ним и то, что так давно просилось наружу.

Добро пожаловать домой, друг мой.

 

***

 

Питер становится первым, кого он видит после того, как Стайлз трусливо сваливает. Настроение и так не в пизду, Дерек зол, раздражен и испытывает желание перекусить худую шею, когда Хейл-старший навещает его в лофте.

— Доброе утро, племянник.

Дерек смеривает его хмурым взглядом и надевает кожаную куртку. Он как раз собирался уходить. Он ещё успеет догнать Стайлза и Дитона, а затем намылить щенку шею.

Питера ничуть не смущает настроение Дерека. Он проходит в лофт, стряхивая из пальто дождевые капли.

— Я ухожу. И мне некогда.  
— Я заметил, — насмешливо изгибает брови Питер. — Именно поэтому я здесь, чтобы остановить тебя. Господи, никогда не думал, что в моём арсенале появится фраза хорошего парня, но, видимо, этот день настал.  
— Тогда ты зря пришел, — огрызается Дерек, хватая с журнального столика телефон и ключи.

Хейл-старший даже бровью не ведет и спокойно выдерживает яростный взгляд.

— Он сделал выбор.

И всё. Как капкан защелкнулся на оголенных нервах. Дерек сжимает руки в кулаки, удерживаясь от того, чтобы не разнести на осколки столик.

— Хреновый выбор, — цедит он сквозь зубы.  
— По крайней мере, он смог его сделать, не так ли? Он же забегал вчера для того, чтобы поговорить с тобой. Я прав?

Проницательности Питеру не занимать. Зато тактичность потерялась ещё с тех пор, как он научился складывать слова в предложения.

— Отвали, Питер.  
— С радостью. Но только тогда, когда признаешь мою правоту. Люблю, знаешь ли, чувствовать свое превосходство.  
— А я люблю вырывать тебе глотку.

Питер округляет глаза в притворном ужасе. Клацает языком и качает головой. Дерек испытывает острую потребность съездить ему по самодовольной роже.

— Зачем же так грубо, племянник. Я всего лишь хочу тебе помочь.  
— Мне не нужна твоя помощь, — выдавливает он из себя по слогам. Самообладание падает к отметке ноль, а раздражение растет с каждой секундой словно тайфун.  
— Ошибаешься, — Питер прячет руки в карманы пальто и покачивается с носка на пятки. — Ну так что? Он спрашивал у тебя совета? Судя по твоей реакции – да. И что же ты ответил?  
— Не твое дело, — рявкает Дерек, сверкая алой радужкой. Питер лишь ехидно улыбается.  
— Хотя, можешь не отвечать. Думаю, у тебя уже был неудачный опыт принятия решения вместо других. Молодая жизнь закончилась на корнях Неметона. Это так грустно. Боишься, что Стайлза может настигнуть та же судьба?

Козырь в рукаве. Помнишь, Дерек? Рычаг, которым Питер может выводить его из себя в считанные секунды. Может, на это он и рассчитывает? Что Дерек взбесится и бросится в драку, а время будет неумолимо таять, отделяя его от Стайлза и его дурацкого выбора всё дальше и дальше.

— Если ты сейчас же не уйдешь, я убью тебя, Питер, клянусь. И никакая банши не сможет вернуть тебя обратно, — он говорит это так спокойно, насколько позволяет его выдержка.

Питер прищуривает серые пронзительные глаза и больше не улыбается.

— Я уйду. Просто хотел напомнить, что происходит, когда мы делаем выбор за тех, кто нам дорог. Даже если он ошибется, этот будет его провал. И он переживет его, поверь. А переживешь ли очередной провал ты, Дерек? Сколько их было на твоём счету?

Дерек хочет ответить, что вся его жизнь — сплошной провал с тех самых пор, как умерли родители. Потому что чтобы он не делал — всё получается не так. Все рушится, а близкие ему люди погибают. Дерек идет по трупам. И не думайте, что он не знает, кто в этом виноват: он каждый день смотрит на него в зеркале.

— Чего ты хочешь?

Весь его пыл осыпается трухой, а усталость ложится на плечи подобно цинковому одеялу.

Питер смотрит понимающе. На одно мгновение кажется, что даже сочувствующие. И от этого становится совсем паршиво.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты всё хорошо осмыслил, Дерек. И перестал бояться. Тема: «Я одинок, потому что рядом со мной опасно» закрыта. Достаточно давно, в принципе, только ты никак не хочешь этого замечать.

Дерек молча садится на диван и запускает пальцы в растрепанные волосы. Не проходит и десяти секунд, как справа от него прогибается мягкая подушка и его плечо соприкасается с плечом Питера.

— Не ешь сам себя, племянник. Есть достаточно тех, кто будет делать это за тебя.  
— Всё слишком запуталось, — глухо говорит Дерек и удивляется, что вообще произнес это.  
— Ты же не думал, что будет легко. Хейлы не могут жить без препятствий и проблем на свою задницу. Наверное, именно поэтому ты и выбрал лапушку.

Дерек думает, что спокойная жизнь может ему только сниться. И почти соглашается с Питером. Конечно же, мысленно.

— Пропустим по стаканчику, племянник? Я пока добирался сюда, промок до нитки. Нужно согреться.

Дерек опять удивляется самому себе, когда согласно кивает. Пропустить по стаканчику звучит неплохо.

***

 

Стайлз лежит на сырой земле, не чувствуя холода. Перед глазами — лиственные верхушки деревьев и чистое небо.

Ему говорят: представьте, что из вас прорастают корни и уходят к ядру земли.  
Ему говорят: представьте, что всё плохое, вся грязь и злоба утекают по этим корням и исчезают в бездне.  
Ему говорят: почувствуйте энергию матери-природы и примите её как часть себя.

Стайлз ощущает себя идиотом, потому что на нем тонкая белая мантия, из-за которой он чувствует себя почти голым. Стайлз ощущает себя идиотом, потому что он действительно представляет всё, что говорит высший друид.

Это странно, но лес вокруг живой и зеленый, хотя сейчас ноябрь. Дитон называет это место Лунной поляной. Он говорит, что друиды приходят сюда, чтобы поговорить и посоветоваться с природой. Стайлз всё ещё привыкает к подобным изречениям, но учится воспринимать их как что-то настоящее. Потому что это теперь его настоящее.

Земля под его телом слегка вибрирует, излучая тепло, и Стайлз хочет верить, что не спятил окончательно. Он пальцами зарывается в траву, которая становится всё горячее и закрывает глаза. Жаркий порыв ветра касается лица, отчего у Стайлза чешется кончик носа и мягким эфиром просачивается между пальцами, будто лаская.

То, что происходит сейчас, друиды называют очищением перед инициацией. Очищение Землей, Ветром, Огнем и Водой.

Ему говорят: поблагодарите Землю за то, что помогла вам очиститься.

Стайлз снова ощущает себя идиотом: он шепчет «спасибо».

 

Он стоит на Лунной поляне, раскинув руки в стороны и закрыв глаза.

Ему говорят: почувствуйте уединение с Ветром, соединитесь с ним разумом.

Воздух вокруг Стайлза колеблется, облизывая тело то холодом, то теплом. На тонких веках пляшут солнечные лучи, а ветер ерошит затылок.

Ему говорят: наладьте с ним связь, но не заставляйте подчиниться. Слейтесь с Ветром и попросите его немного усилиться.

Стайлз думает: серьезно? Ветер проскальзывает за шиворот мантии и касается шейных позвонков. Он вздрагивает, но всё же просит. И тут же чувствует, как ветер просачивается в кожу, закручивается спиралью в костях и мышцах. В ушах звенит от гула и завывания, а легкая ткань мантии треплется на теле.

Ему говорят: поблагодарите Ветер за то, что помог вам очиститься.

Стайлз по-прежнему ощущает себя идиотом, но всё же шепчет «спасибо».

 

Лунную поляну обволакивает ночь. Небо беззвездное, бархатное. Золотым серпом на нём возвышается луна.

Стайлз складывает костер из корявого хвороста, внутрь запихивает сухие листья и траву, которые насобирал по дороге сюда; чиркает зажигалкой и костер вспыхивает пламенем. Стайлз садится напротив него, зрачки беспрерывно следят за танцем оранжево-желтых языков.

Ему говорят: ощутите свою связь с Огнем. Пускай ваш внутренний огонь найдет грань соприкосновения с Ним.  
Ему говорят: позвольте вашему внутреннему огню полностью подчинить себе тело и разум. Он выжжет то, что не смогли вытянуть Земля и Ветер.

Стайлз смотрит на тлеющие угли и до сих пор ощущает жар пламени. Кожа покалывает, а каждая его клетка словно наполнена кипящей лавой.

Ему говорят: поблагодарите Огонь за то, что помог вам очиститься.

Стайлз всё ещё ощущает себя идиотом, шепча «спасибо».

 

Он прыгает в почти ледяную воду и чувствует, как перехватывает дыхание, а тело будто обвивает цепями.

Ему говорят: позвольте Воде вымыть остатки пепла, который после себя оставил Огонь.

У Стайлза зуб на зуб не попадает, и чхать он хотел на пепел внутри себя. Губы дрожат, рот полон воды, а руки и ноги будто парализованы и не хотят слушаться.

Ему говорят: позвольте толщам Воды поглотить вас и омыть.

Стайлз мысленно посылает всё к чертям, но окунается в холодную воду с головой, перед этим заглотнув кислорода. Мозг, кажется, превратился в ледяную глыбу, а в венах замерзла кровь. Он выныривает и тут же заходится протяжным кашлем, судорожно гребя руками и рассыпая брызги вокруг себя.

Ему говорят: поблагодарите Воду за то, что помогла вам очиститься.

У Стайлза замерзло всё, начиная от мизинца на правой ноге и заканчивая мочками ушей, поэтому у него нет времени ощущать себя идиотом, когда он шепчет дрожащее «спасибо».

 

Влажная кисточка скользит по оголенным плечам и груди, вычерчивая узоры. Стайлз раздет до пояса. Лунная поляна заполнена друидами самых разных мастей: среди них есть и новички, и высшие друиды.

На правом предплечье ему рисуют руну воды, на левом — руну воздуха, возле сердца — руну огня, на спине — руну земли.

Ему говорят: руны впитаются в кожу и исчезнут, и будут появляться только в те моменты, когда ты будешь использовать силу природы.  
Ему говорят: теперь ты инициирован, брат. Здесь твой дом и твоя семья.  
Ему говорят: ты можешь остаться здесь и продолжить обучение или же можешь вернуться к своему Альфе.

Стайлз ни на секунду не задумывается над ответом. Этот выбор ему сделать гораздо проще. Высший друид кивает, в его темных глазах отражается понимание, а на губах расплывается улыбка.

 

— Вы могли бы предупредить, что вода окажется без друидского подогрева. Я мог отморозить себе яйца.

Дитон смеется, наверное, впервые за две недели и выворачивает руль серого пикапа.

— Я был занят тем, что помогал вам всем очиститься, — улыбается он, сверкая белыми зубами.

Стайлз отвечает на улыбку и вздыхает, откидываясь на спинку сидения. За плечами остался Иллинойс и Совет друидов. Руны почти впитались и на теле остались лишь смутные очертания.

— Это ведь всё, да? — почему-то спрашивает Стайлз, подразумевая далеко не инициацию.

Всё — мечтам о колледже, карьере детектива и безоблачном будущем.

На мгновение он чувствует эту горечь даже у себя во рту и сглатывает. Пока он был на Лунной поляне, Стайлз не часто задумывался о том, что будет дальше. Но вот сейчас, когда до Бейкон-Хиллс рукой подать, мысли о будущем завертелись в его голове с новой взрывоопасной силой.

Дитон слегка хмурится, глубокая морщина залегает между черных бровей. Он уловил контекст, с которым Стайлз произнес последнюю фразу, это видно.

— Я не думаю, что это всё, — спокойно произносит он, не отрывая взора от скучной дороги. По обе стороны трассы — безлюдные голые поля и ничего больше. Мрачная погода обещает дождь, собираясь свинцовыми облаками на небосводе. — Я думаю, что это начало чего-то нового. Знаешь, это как дополнительное приложение к тому будущему, которое ты уже нарисовал у себя в голове. Не дополнительная тягость и проблемы. Нет. Новые возможности, новые ступени развития. Всё зависит от нашего настроя, Стайлз. Если ты будешь видеть в том, что ты Советник лишь одни проблемы — ты эти проблемы получишь. Если же ты научишься видеть в том, что ты Советник помощь другим и себе — тогда ты получишь из этого только выгоду. Понимаешь?

— Если быть Советником — один жирный плюс, тогда почему вы решили бросить это дело?

Дитон напрягается. Пальцы сжимаются на руле. Стайлз понимает, что задал не самый лучший вопрос. Он даже подумывает извиниться, когда Дитон неожиданно для него говорит:

— Я считаю, что Советник — это часть Стаи и он должен быть предан своей Альфе наравне с другими членами. Моя Альфа умерла, значит, больше некому нуждаться в моих услугах Советника.

Стайлз молча кивает. Он понимает Дитона. На его месте он поступил бы точно так же. Остальную часть дороги они не разговаривают. Дитон включает радио, а Стайлз прячет нос в вороте толстовки, вдыхая в себя запах Дерека.

***

 

— Господи, Стайлз, убери эту хренову траву из моего лофта!

Взъерошенная голова Стилински показывается над спинкой дивана. Он широко зевает, не потрудившись прикрыть широкий рот. Потом причмокивает припухшими ото сна губами и потирает веки.

— Ты чего орешь с самого утра, волче? У меня сегодня экзамен, мне нужно выспаться.

Дерек мысленно считает до десяти, как в старые добрые времена. Срывает пучок травы, который причудливым полукругом висит на стене и широким шагом направляется к Стилински.

— Эй, ну-ка верни обратно! Эта, как ты выразился, «трава» помогает мне сконцентрироваться и усвоить больше информации.  
— От этой травы я чихаю, ясно? У меня скоро аллергия начнется на всю эту хрень, которую ты тащишь ко мне домой.

Стилински возмущенно хмурится и выпутывается с взбитого покрывала. На нем дерекова футболка и пижамные штаны с человеком пауком (посмотри какие они крутые, Дерек, господи, они же просто охрененные).

— Ни фига это не хрень. Если чихаешь, то не нюхай её. Вот и проблем не будет.  
— Почему ты не можешь готовиться к экзаменам у себя дома и вешать эту хрень подальше от моего лофта?  
— Окей. Буду готовиться дома. А ты иди в жопу, Хейл, понял? Почему-то ты не жаловался на мою траву, когда я спасал ею твою шкуру.

Дерек поджимает губы и стискивает в пальцах сухие стебли. Стайлз бросает на него сердитый взгляд и берется натягивать толстовку поверх футболки.

Питер говорил, что будет нелегко. Одно дело — принять, что он твой человек, совсем другое — что он еще и твой Советник. Взрывная смесь, господи.

— Ладно, успокойся, Стайлз. Разбрасывай свою траву, где тебе удобно. Я не против, — он вздыхает и трет затылок.

Дерек никогда не умел находить компромиссы. Он привык к тому, что он Альфа, ему подчиняются, это под него подстраиваются, а не наоборот. Он привык полагаться только на себя и не прислушиваться ни к чьим советам, идя напролом и не особо беспокоясь о своей жизни. А теперь у него появился Стайлз и…Это много чего затрудняло, да. Потому что он знал, что ему есть кого терять, есть кого бросать, если он вдруг не выберется из кучи передряг, что сыпались ему на голову с завидной частотой с тех самых пор, как проснулся Неметон. Дерек забыл, что это такое — знать, что тебя ждут, знать, что тебя вытащат любой ценой, не позволят сдохнуть, потому что ты важен, нужен до стиснутых зубов. Что есть кто-то, кто в твоих глазах видит намного больше, чем остальные. Он смотрит глубже: прямиком в раскромсанную душу.

Стайлз замирает с джинсами в руках. Смотрит в ответ и Дерек боится, что он опять, в очередной чертов раз, видит глубже. И понимает. Всегда понимал.

— Хорошо. Я останусь. Но с тебя кофе. И пончики не забудь.

Дерек улыбается и кивает. Он почти привык к таким вот внезапным улыбкам со своей стороны, которые разрешал видеть только Стайлзу. Другим незачем.

А потом наступает его очередь замереть. Потому что Стайлз вдруг подходит и крепко обнимает, утыкаясь губами в голое плечо и сжимая руки за его спиной.

— Чувак, ты знаешь, что у тебя красивая улыбка? Серьезно. Она заставляет меня выпрыгивать из штанов.

Дерек тихо фыркает и тоже обнимает Стайлза. Прячет нос в его волосах и чувствует себя до ненормального умиротворенным.

Питер говорил, что будет нелегко. Но не плевать ли? Если у тебя есть кто-то, для кого ты больше, чем просто человек — ты его гребанная Вселенная, стоит немного потерпеть. 

Да, определенно стоит.


End file.
